Fascination
by Diamond Mask
Summary: Neris Zelpher has been captured in Airyglyph and is being interrogated by Albel Nox. They are fascinated with each other but fascination quickly turns into a dangerous game of love. Will a tragic fate be the only victor? AlbelxOC
1. Viper

Fascination 

**Summary:** Neris Zelpher is captured in the Royal city of Airyglyph when on a reconnaissance mission for the Secret Legion and Albel Nox becomes her interrogator. Hate turns to fascination between them but can fascination turn to love? And to what lengths will Nel go to save her sister from behind enemy lines?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Star Ocean: Till the end of time' or the respective characters except my own.

**Warnings:** Violence, language and rape (in later chapters)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One:** **Viper**

"Filthy Aquarian bitch!"

The powerful blow left her head spinning and she gasped for breath, pain shooting through her skull. The scarlet haired woman hung in her chains, blood dripping steadily from her cut cheek and pooling onto the stone floor.

The hulking figure filling her vision jerked her to a standing position. He forced her to look into his black eyes, baring his teeth maliciously in a barbaric smile. Her eyes were clouded and dazed but they cleared for an instant as she threw all her remaining strength into her legs, kicking him in the groin.

He collapsed in a heap on the cold stones with a groan, his eyes clenched shut. The prisoner jerked the chains locked onto her wrists and they rattled uselessly. She gritted her teeth and pulled harder, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out as the metal cut into her bruised skin.

Candles flickered in every corner of the small cell, their light throwing shadows that danced with glee, mocking her pain and anguish.

Blood stained the rusted metal chains as she struggled hopelessly and a single tear fell, tracing a path through dried blood and grime. The inquisitor rose and she braced herself for his anger and humiliation.

He delivered a vicious punch to her abdomen and she doubled up in agony. "Fucking whore!" he spat in contempt. She rose unsteadily to her feet, swaying slightly as she glared at him.

"Ah!" she cried out, as he kicked her in the knee and she fell before him, bent in a kneeling position. He grabbed a handful of hair in his gauntleted fist and threw her backwards. She hit the wall of the cell with a dull thud, the chains jerking her arms. Pain filled every cell of her body, agony seeping through every pore.

She lay on her side, her chest heaving, and her body desperate for air. The inquisitor's footsteps echoed on the stone as he approached and his steel tipped boot pushed her onto her back.

He bent down low and his brutish manner shone through the black mask as he whispered, "I'm not done with you yet, my pretty." And with that he sauntered to a tabled covered with an assortment of torture instruments. She shivered with dreaded anticipation as he passed his hand over the different 'toys' of his trade, his anticipation one of excitement and lust.

His excitement was child-like in nature, his hand trembling slightly as he fantasized what delicious pain he would deal to the beautiful Aquarian spy. His shoulders shook as he imagined the thick streams, no the rivers of blood that would flow from her delicate body.

It was unfortunate that he could not allow her to die. Else it would be his blood that would decorate the stone floors, his head to be displayed on a pike outside the city walls.

He so adored the torturing of runologists: their bodies, beautiful and resilient, honed as weapons. Their unyielding honor that forbade them from betrayal. How he loved to **break** them, to hear their distressed cries, their pleas for mercy…it amused him to hear them beg to their god Apris.

It pleased him even more to hear the weakening of the voice, the shallow breathes. A soldier on the brink of death gave him his greatest pleasure.

He cracked a slim whip experimentally, the many tails flailing, jagged pieces of metal glinting and he smiled maliciously, running a gloved hand lovingly along the thick handle.

She raised her head groggily, pain shooting through every bone in her body and she winced. Her eyes followed all his movements and she faltered when she saw the whip. He saw her glance and he smiled. "This," he said, his voice a caress, "Is what they name the Stinging Viper. I daresay you've heard of this one? I know of many worthless Aquarians who would bear its scars…"

She flung herself in vain towards him in a burst of anger. "You bastard!" she screamed, her voice hoarse. The woman began to weep suddenly, tears running down her face, washing away dirt and blood. "My sister bears those scars with pride and dignity even after suffering humiliation at the hands of Airglyph! By **your** filthy hands!"

He favored her with a delighted smile. "You do remind me of someone…now tell me your name."

She shivered with pent up rage. "No."

He strolled behind her, trailing the whip against her back so that she could feel the sharp metal tips. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body trembling.

His voice was harsh. "Your name, rank and mission, Aquarian scum!"

"I would rather die," she whispered.

His eyes gleamed behind the black cloth hiding his face. The whip whistled sharply through the air as he brought it crashing down across her back.

She screamed once, long and piercing as the rusted nails tore her skin in a vicious gash. He relished the sound of her scream and brought the whip down again. The metal stung as it embedded itself in her skin and blood ran in crimson rivers down her skin.

The inquisitor brought the whip down again and again until she thought her back was broken. Her body was wracked with heaving sobs and her wrists were numb in their shackles.

"Give them to me!" he swung the whip viciously in an arc.

Her screams ripped through the prison and echoed in his ears as he began to laugh. "You think your cries will receive sympathy from **me**?" he bent to whisper in her ear as she hung lifelessly in her chains. "It only impels me!"

She had no words left in her, no breathe left to speak except to cry out.

"The sight of your blood, the stench of your fear…" he breathed, running a hand along the runological symbols tattooed on her slim arm. He moved in front of her, his gaze devouring her devastation.

She noticed with disgust that the front of his pants grew tighter with each stroke of the whip but she hurt too much to care. "Goddamn pervert," she whispered, her lips dry and cracked.

His breathing was heavy as he surveyed his work with satisfaction. He jerked her chin cruelly to look into her desolate eyes. "There has never been a body I could not break, a mind I could not shatter. What makes you think you are so different?" he hissed.

She staggered upwards, blood streaming from the wounds on her back, chains clinking. "As long as there is breathe in my body, I swear on my sister's honor…I will kill you, slaughter you like the pig you are!" she shrieked.

"If the King did not want you alive, I would **crush** you. However I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation as the most successful interrogator in Airyglyph. I **will** break you even if I have to beat you to within an inch of your life!"

Her gaze smoldered with rage and hatred. "Then do what you must. Because I will say nothing to betray Aquaria! "

She surrendered herself to the grace of Apris, bearing the sting of the Viper as her body was seared with white-hot pain.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"There was a minor attack by an Aquarian runological unit in the Granah Hills area but the Black brigade squadron six was able to eliminate the threat. Sir Shelby led the counterattack; he believes that their aim was to take the Kirlsa training facility and to retrieve a group of runologists that are due for execution."

The king of Airyglyph, formerly known as Arzei Bohnleid nodded. "What measures will be taken now?"

The Captain of the Black brigade, Albel Nox, considered for a moment. "Primary defense will be strengthened by an additional three squadrons from the Bequerel mountain base and guard duty will be doubled, Sire."

Arzei turned his attention to his other captains. "Your report, Woltar?"

"The Storm brigade in Kirlsa and the city are currently mobilizing in preparation for an attack on Arias," he said, laying out a map on the wooden table. "The Kirlsa hills area will be of no use for farming or grazing to Airyglyph but it has possible strategic use in battle," he continued, a gnarled finger circling the open plains surrounding Arias. " But as long as Arias is in the possession of Aquarian forces, we are at a disadvantage in this area. They are a strong unit with excellent runological abilities led by a Crimson Blade, Claire Lasbard."

"Have your battle strategy reviewed for presentation to me tomorrow. Vox, have your candidates completed their training?"

"The Dragon brigade candidates of this year are a strong group and I fully expect each of them to complete their ceremonies, which will take place towards the end of this week. This will add an additional two units consisting of four dragon riders apiece. The brigade is prepared to mount an attack against Aquaria at any time."

Arzei looked satisfied and then spoke, "And what of the prisoner, the Aquarian spy?"

"Your Majesty, she refuses to reveal any information to the detriment of Aquaria. The Inquisitor has interrogated her extensively but he has been prevented from going further as it would result in her death. I believe she is the most resilient we've ever encountered upon imprisonment."

King Airyglyph leaned forward on his thrown; chin in hand, his interest piqued. "Impressive. She has said nothing, Woltar?"

"Yes Highness. Her will is strong for one so young."

"None the less, she can still be broken," sneered Vox. "She infiltrated the castle for a reason and we must discover Aquaria's motives so that a counter-attack can be put into place! Sire, perhaps the threat of execution-"

"We cannot simply kill the Aquarian, Vox!" said Woltar, exasperated.

"If she has resisted torture thus far, what makes you think she would fear execution?" The soft voice of Albel Nox penetrated the argument between Woltar and Vox.

"You have a suggestion, Nox?" said Vox, a challenge in his eyes.

There was a cold glint in Albel's as he turned to the king. "Highness, allow me to undertake the interrogation."

"Preposterous!" snapped Vox. "I cannot allow this impudent fool-"

Arezei's eyes flamed. "Duke Vox, you forget your place. You are my uncle but **I** am your **king**. You do not sit at the head of this council, I will decide what is to be done about the spy," he said sternly and turned to Albel.

Vox flushed with humiliation as he regarded the triumphant gleam that flashed in an instant in Albel's eyes and his hand strayed to his sword. Count Woltar glared at him and he stayed his hand reluctantly, his rage simmering beneath his cool mask.

"What do you propose, Albel?"

"Physical torture is not going to break this girl. She must be broken mentally and her emotions ripped to shreds," he smiled. "Of course, she cannot hope to endure it emerging physically unscathed," he lightly touched the katana at his side.

Arzei surveyed the youngest of his three captains with slight apprehension and doubt. The hint of spitefulness and cruelty that touched his character brought some trepidation to his decision.

Albel Nox had only recently risen to the position of Lord of the Black Brigade, defeating the previous captain with his superb and unsurpassed swordsmanship. His madness and smug disdain for others had not, however earned him the respect from his men.

Arzei pitied him for this.

_Perhaps that is why I will allow him to do this. _He regarded the others of his council, his uncle Duke Vox and Count Woltar. _I must speak with Woltar alone. _

"Very well, captain. You may assume your new duty as of now but I expect results within three days," he said heavily, waving a hand at Albel.

"Thank you my lord. I will not fail you," Albel said, bowing his head briefly. He smirked in Vox's direction and the older man seethed.

"Sire, this is sheer madness! I cannot understand why you allow Albel-"

Arzei interrupted his uncle irritably saying, "You do not have to understand Vox, because I have my reasons."

Vox opened his mouth to retort and the king raised his hand.

"You are dismissed Duke Vox."

Vox rose, his face pinched bitterly but wiped clean of any traces of anger, and swept out of the room. Woltar raised a brow in the direction of his king. "That went extremely well," he remarked dryly.

Arzei smiled, his eyes reflecting his exhaustion. "He still does not consider me to be his king, not truly," he replied, walking to the window of the castle.

Woltar rose to join him and they stood together in silence.

"That may be so, but in the eyes of the people of Airglyph, you are king," the old man said.

Arzei's eyes were pained as he gazed upon the city, amidst the icy grip of winter.

"I question my appointment of him as captain of the Dragon brigade, Woltar. Do you think perhaps, that I made a mistake?"

The old count rubbed his hand thoughtfully across his chin. "Tempest was and still remains one of the most powerful dragons in Airyglyph. The Dragon brigade is invincible with him fighting at its helm and Vox was and still is the only dragon lord with the skill and experience to master and control him. He is the heart of the brigade, no matter his arrogance and disregard for your authority."

"So, I had no choice."

"No, you had a choice. You chose what would be best for the kingdom and did not allow your personal situation with Vox to interfere. You did what a true king would do," he said softly, placing a hand on Arzei's shoulder.

"What of Albel?"

A shadow passed over Woltar's face. "Albel is a very delicate issue, Arzei. I do not think it was wise to send him to deal with the spy. Nox is-"

"Fully capable of breaking through to her unfortunately."

Woltar nodded in agreement. "But I fear that he will kill her before we release her back to Queen Aquaria."

"I-" the king hesitated. "I did not plan on her release Woltar."

"You realize then, that Aquaria will be forced to show no mercy on Glyphian prisoners." His face showed no surprise to his king's decision.

Arzei turned to him, a small smile on his wan face. "I do. I can only hope that the information the spy might yield is the key to ending the war."

"In favor of Airyglyph of course."

"As it should be. This war has gone on for long enough, Woltar, and I want to end it on Airyglyph terms."

Woltar clasped his hands behind his back. "Then I hope Majesty, that you are prepared to accept the sacrifices that our victory will entail," and he bowed to Arzei, leaving the council room.

Arzei sighed and continued gazing out of the window, mulling over his conversation with the Count. _Am I prepared to sacrifice the lives of my people for victory?_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are you a Crimson Blade?"

The whip fell across her tender shoulders, splitting her sensitive skin and allowing bright blood to flow freely down her spine. She remained mute, clamping her teeth down hard on her already bitten lip.

"Answer me bitch!"

She whispered something under her breath and he slapped her face harshly. "So I can hear it!"

"No."

He smiled and shoved his face in front of hers, his stinking breath hot. "You will regret those words my scarlet vixen," he hissed.

Her clouded eyes were helpless and distraught as she gazed at the raised whip and she flinched, tasting blood in her mouth.

"You are relieved of your duty Inquisitor." A soft and silky smooth voice came from the doorway.

The interrogator turned his head, eyes narrowed to see Albel entering the cell, accompanied by a soldier. "Sir Albel. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"His Majesty has graciously permitted me to assume your duty since," he smirked, "You seem to be yielding such poor results with so much exertion."

He glared at the captain venomously and cracked the bloodied whip on the stone floor. Albel watched as the chained woman shuddered at the sound. _This fool has no finesse, no technique, he is merely a Neanderthal_ _for using such brute force. He will pay dearly if he has ruined her. _

Albel snapped his fingers and the soldier stepped forward to release the prisoner from her chains.

"I am not finished with her yet, Albel," the inquisitor growled, brandishing his whip threateningly.

The eyes of the Black brigade captain flashed with a dark light and the interrogator felt a stab of fear, his eyes trailing along the gleaming edge of the deadly katana at Albel's side.

"I am merely at the king's command."

"Very well," he snapped. "But I doubt that **you **will get results, Nox."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "We shall see."

The soldier released the final lock and the woman fell forward onto the floor with a pained gasp. Agony seared through her body as she lay on the cold stones and she raised her head slowly as a man approached her.

The flames of the candle lit lamps flickered at the edge of her vision, surrounding his head with a shining halo as he knelt beside her. A wonderful light shone from his eyes and bathed her in warmth and comfort.

_An angel?_

Her thoughts were lost in a haze of confusion and hurt as she finally drifted into unconsciousness.

Albel regarded the stunning creature before him with a cool delight, his eyes running eagerly over every inch of her exquisite form. Even lying amidst a pile of damp and stinking straw did not detract from her beauty. He noted with distaste the dark bruises and bloody slashes that decorated her pale skin. Rising, he motioned to the soldier. "Take her to my quarters."

The soldier lifted the Aquarian woman carefully and the Inquisitor scowled through his mask and spat on the floor. "Almost dead anyway," he said spitefully.

Albel gave him a scornful glance. "You underestimate her. That is one mistake I will not make," he said and strolled out of the prison followed by his beautiful prize.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The door closed behind the soldier with a soft click and Albel was left alone with the imprisoned spy. He ran a finger gently along her skin, which was smooth and soft to the touch, as she lay stretched out on his bed. He removed the gauntlet that covered his left arm and tossed it on the floor along with his sword. A large fire burned in the hearth and sent waves of warmth flowing across the cold stone floors, shadows flickering across the walls and heavy red velvet drapes.

Smiling, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bathing room that was adjoined to his bedroom.

Albel deposited her on the tiled floor and tested the water in the round bath. The waters were tepid, as he had instructed his servant girl and she had left fragrant oils and salts for his use. Quickly, he stripped her of her clothes that had been reduced to shreds by the Viper and she moaned faintly in protest, flailing her blood encrusted arms slightly.

His gaze slid slowly over her naked body appreciatively, she was even more perfect than he had imagined. Black runological symbols swirled in intricate patterns over her arms and chest, adding an air of mystery to her allure.

The scarlet haired woman stiffened in pain as the lukewarm waters touched her skin and seared like fire. She jerked out of her unconscious state with a start when a soft sponge glided carefully in slow, languorous circles over her body and she opened her eyes.

"You're awake."

Her eyes traveled upwards and rested on the face of the man who had brought her away from the hideous torture of the inquisitor. Long strands of black hair with tan tips framed his face and dark eyes stared back at her. His arms, slim and muscular, supported her half immersed body carefully and the sponge continued it's leisurely glide.

Her eyes widened in disbelief when she realized two very important details: one, she was lying naked and defenseless in a bath full of water and two; she was in the hands of Albel the Wicked.

"Get away from me!" she cried hoarsely, thrashing her limbs in the water and splashing it over him. He smiled and with a steel grip grabbed her shoulders and thrust her under the water.

Shocked, she gasped and mistakenly inhaled a mouthful of bloody water. Her mind screamed for her to rise to the surface, her lungs desperate for air.

Albel watched her slim form struggling under the water and he laughed out loud. "Ah, my spirited kitten, you amuse me already and we have not even yet begun!" He pulled her up and allowed her head to fall back. Her chest heaving, she stared at him with wide and terrified eyes.

He leaned forward, placing a finger on her lips. "If you make another sound without my permission, kitten, I will not be so lenient in your next punishment. Do you understand?"

She nodded silently, breathing heavily and he chuckled, patting her cheek gently. "See? You are already learning."

He resumed his sponging for a few moments and then reached for a bottle beside him. Her eyes followed the stream of fragrant oil that flowed onto her heated skin and she shuddered. The scent of familiar flowers filled the room and Albel smiled, seeing her confused expression. "I would have thought that you would appreciate this gesture, these flowers are native to Aquaria, are they not? What were they called again…?" he mused. "We know them as sun lilies but Aquarians as Tears of Apris. How…appropriate."

Her expression grew closed and she stared at the red water. Albel smirked and dropped the sponge. He surveyed her body, cleansed of blood, with satisfaction. Too tired to protest, she allowed him to wrap her in a clean towel and carry her into the next room.

He laid her on the bed and she shivered, cheek pressed against silken sheets. Albel moved away from the bed and she heard him rustling in the contents of a drawer. He removed a small jar of scented ointment, a roll of bandages, a needle and thread and glanced at her still figure with barely contained anticipation.

She hugged her arms around herself, her mind lit up with questions that needed answers. Albel Nox, feared by most runologists in Aquaria was known, actually famous for his cruelty and ruthlessness. _What is he going to do to me? _

He returned to her side and with a jerk of his wrist, the towel slid away, leaving her back exposed. She flinched, a flush of humiliation coloring her pale skin.

"Now, now. There is no need to be embarrassed, kitten," he murmured, examining the wounds on her back critically. He dabbed salve on a bandage and applied it to a gaping slash left by the Viper. She winced, stifling a cry and he touched the back of her neck lightly.

"Keep still," he said, eyes on the numerous wounds. She held back tears as her body stiffened at his touch, her shoulders aching from tension. Albel sighed irritably and began to rub her shoulders. "You might as well relax, unless you wish to be returned to the dungeons."

He could almost feel the hatred flowing through her, pulsating rage. Ah well, all the more pleasurable for him.

She breathed in slowly, forcing herself to relax. _Keep calm and stay still, keep calm, stay still, keep calm, stay still…_she chanted those words in her mind like a mantra, her eyes shut.

He drew black thread through the eye of a thin needle and began to sew the more severe gashes together, tugging the skin impatiently as he did so. Soon a line of black stitches trailed their way over the curve of her shoulder and moved all the way down to the base of her spine. Albel breathed in her scent all the while; it was clean, smelling faintly of sun lilies.

Albel completed his task; her wounds cleaned and dressed to his satisfaction, and leaned over her. "There," he whispered softly, "Isn't that better? If your lucky kitten, it won't leave many scars. But-" he trailed his hand tantalizingly across bare skin, "They would stand as a trophy to you, a remnant of your bravery at the hands of Airyglyph's best and most terrible interrogators." He chuckled and his predatory gaze never left her as he rose.

"Don't."

He raised a slim eyebrow. "Don't what, kitten?"

"Call me kitten," she whispered angrily, turning her full icy gaze on him. She gasped as he grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. "Maybe I wouldn't if I knew your name."

"Never," she gave him a grim smile and spat in his face.

Albel's eyes narrowed in anger and he resisted the urge to hit her. "You are tired **kitten**,and Iwould advise you not to behave in this manner the next time you are in my presence."

He released her from his grip, wiping his face and moved to the base of the bed, where she heard the clinking of chains.

He grabbed her leg firmly and pulled her across the bed, fastening the thick manacle around her foot. "Wouldn't want you to run away now, would we?" he murmured, more to himself then to her. He watched her eyes on the chain and he imagined that he could almost hear her mind racing through all the ways she could try to get loose. "That would not be wise, kitten," he said lazily. He smiled as she frowned at the use of his pet name for her.

"It is no fault of mine that 'kitten' is so suitable for you. Look," he said, leaning forward and twining a strand of scarlet hair around his finger. "You are young, so naïve…you are no lioness yet, like so many other Aquarian female warriors I've encountered. Especially the famed Crimson Blades."

He watched her eyes carefully, seeing the flicker of emotion at the mention of the Crimson Blades.

She glared at him, while tugging surreptitiously at the chain, testing its strength. "You know nothing about me."

"Correction. I do know, since your beautiful eyes are so expressive. They are your greatest weakness, for they tell me everything- what you fear, what you hate, what you desire…" he said, his gaze holding hers.

She swallowed and turned away from him, holding silken sheets against her to hide her body from him. He smiled, amused at her shame.

"I will return for you in a few hours. I suggest that you rest, but do not worry that you will be disturbed. I am the only one with a key to these rooms," he said, strapping on the heavy gauntlet once more and picking up his sword. She remained silent and he left the room, turning the gold key in the lock of the heavy wooden door.

Once the echo of his footsteps had faded away, she grabbed the manacle with both hands and struggled hopelessly for a few precious minutes. _This isn't going to work! _She glanced around the room quickly searching for something heavy and strong enough to break the chain. Everything that she could have used was out of her reach. Gritting her teeth, she realized she was going to have to rely on runology. _I hope I can control the spell…_

She concentrated on a fire spell, and the markings on her body seemed to darken momentarily.

Pointing her finger at the chain produced a weak circle of blue and white light symbols, concentrated on the chain. "Fire bolt!" she cried and a thin stream of fire gushed over the bed, missing the chain completely and burning her skin. She cursed loudly and grabbed her foot, the skin smarting and red. Biting her lip, she focused a healing spell on the burn and the skin began to shine softly, smoothing itself back to its original state.

When the spell had finished, she flopped back on the pile of feather pillows and crossed her arms over her chest. Her training as a cadet in the Aquarian runological forces had nowhere near prepared her for this. Then again, her spell casting had never been up to the standard of others in the first place. _What **can** I do? _

She sighed and thought about what Nox had said. _I am anything but naïve, _she thought furiously but resolved to keep her emotions and reactions to herself in his presence anyway. Moodily, she tapped the manacle repeatedly and the noise echoed in the small room, accompanied by the comforting crackle of the fire. Shifting slightly, she winced and pulled the sheet over herself, the towel dropping to the floor. She could do nothing without sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Her body commanded it.

_I would prefer to be awake when Albel comes back. There's no telling what he might do to me while I sleep…but I can't… stay…awake…_

The cruelty that she had felt when in his arms, the coldness of his eyes when he touched her…This made her more fearful than any beating she could receive at the hands of Airyglyph, more afraid of the shame of revealing Aquarian secrets. Unable to stop herself from drifting away on a current of needed sleep, the thought swam across her mind was the one that she fought to deny…

She wanted him so much; she would die to have him.

**To be continued…**


	2. Velvet

Fascination 

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one****

**Chapter Two:** **Velvet**

She is the most exquisite creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on… 

Albel brushed a few strands of scarlet hair from her perfect features, marveling at the gentle rose that flushed her skin a delicate shade of pink and faded temptingly at her throat. His hand grazed her bare skin as she lay captured in the depths of sleep and the crimson sheets slid back willingly, indulging his pleasure further.

Her lips were parted slightly and he did not stop himself from caressing them with a butterfly touch, wondering how sweet they would taste. But even the sweetest of kisses could be bitter if not given freely of lust and desire.

Unlike other men, Albel detested forcing women into his bed. The game of pretence love was more amusing to him than a brief moment of fervent sexual pleasure. They came freely to him, hungry for his charm and lusting for his affections. He was only too willing to give it to them.

The scent of sun lilies filled his nose and he sighed, burying his face in her hair. His fascination with the Aquarian coursed like a powerful drug through his veins, it was all he could do not to simply take her forcefully, here and now. But that alone would not satisfy him. He did not need to see her writhing in pain, screaming in agony. He wanted her to beg for him, to cry out his name in ecstasy when he took her for the first time…

Her eyes still closed, she became aware of a presence around her as she stirred from sleep and she stiffened at the now familiar touch on the back of her neck, the cold metal of his gauntlet digging into her back.

He felt the movement beneath his hand and smiled. "Did you rest well?" he asked softly, drawing away from her.

She did not answer him and remained still, facing away from him. "You have slept for some hours and I am sure that now you must be hungry," he remarked and then paused. "Look at me kitten."

Ignoring his command, her lips tightened resolutely and she kept quiet.

When she still continued to ignore him, he pulled her to him and she stifled a cry, the stitches pulling across her back.

"I have brought you a gift," he told her, cradling her against his chest. Albel reached for the dress that lay draped across the bed and placed it in her lap. The soft folds of deep pink velvet spilled over her hands and delicate lace lined the low neck and sleeves.

"Do you like it?" he murmured, his hands brushing her shoulders lightly, stroking the silky skin. "It is finery fit for nobility, for royalty. For beauty such as yours, you can expect no less from me."

His hand closed over hers and she shut her eyes, avoiding his gaze. He pushed her away from him then and rose. "I hope that you will consent to wear it."

She raised her eyes to him, a flicker of anger in their blue depths. "Do I have a choice?"

"Well," he said, leaning forward, "Unless you wish to remain naked in my presence then yes, you have no choice. After all," he jerked the sheet away from her clutching fingers and she gasped. "A mere sheet does not hide you from me, or others should you be summoned to an audience with the king."

She made a grabbing motion for the sheet to cover herself and he held it out of her reach. "No, no, no my kitten. The dress."

She made no movement, only glaring at him with her knees pulled up to her chest as far as the chain could extend. "Are you too embarrassed to dress in front of me? How quaint kitten, but I assure you that there is nothing that I have not seen before. But," he held up a hand in a show of mock respect. "I will turn around if that is your wish."

And with that he turned around and hesitatingly, she rose from his bed, taking the dress in one hand. A neat pile of undergarments was laid down for her as well and she slipped them on, keeping her eyes on Albel. Brushing her hand across the stretch of gorgeous material, she could not help but admire the stunning design and craftsmanship. She slipped the dress over her head, the chain around her ankle rattling slightly, and slid it down over her body and it glided easily over her waist and arms, fitting like a second skin.

He heard the sound of the manacle and almost wished that he had watched her dress, but he wanted to gain at least a small measure of her trust. Besides, he would have plenty of opportunity to see her in her full glory later. Deciding that she had had enough time, he turned to see her back, strewn with untied ribbons.

She tensed as he approached her and she felt his hands at her hips and his breath was warm on her neck as he whispered softly, "May I?"

He did not wait for her answer and began to lace the ribbons together on the back of the dress.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, her eyes half shut at the tingling sensation across her back. Holding her breath, she winced as satin ribbons embraced the stitched wounds.

He paused momentarily before continuing. "What am I doing kitten?"

"I am a prisoner in this city, a soldier of Aquaria. I am your enemy!" she whispered furiously. "If this some bizarre form of torture, you cannot expect me to relent to your will. I would rather be beaten, then endure this pointless charade!" 

"Would you prefer to still be in the dungeons kitten? I do not think I have to explain myself to you. There," he said with an air of satisfaction as he tied the last ribbon. "Turn around and let me see you."

She turned around, avoiding his gaze and her arms hung limp at her sides. He slowly began to circle her, a feral gleam in his eyes. She felt his intense gaze stroking every inch of her, his desire radiating from him in heated waves that pounded against her iron resolve.

The dress left her shoulders bare and elegant white lace spilled into her exposed cleavage, with the pink velvet hugging her slim waist tightly. Soft folds of velvet brushed the floor and the bell shaped sleeves lined with more lace covered her hands.

"Well, well, well. You certainly have the look of nobility," he said, moving a few tendrils of scarlet hair to frame her face and brushing the rest over her shoulders. "I did not have the hope that you would behave in their manner, but noblewomen are always so restrained, constricted by their social obligations. They are not wild, passionate…responsive to the desires of another…" his hands tightened their grip around her waist and began a slow and tantalizing ascent upwards.

Albel imagined that he could feel her body responding to his, the excitement heating her skin and he could not stop himself from pressing his lips to the soft skin of her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she instinctively slammed an elbow into his stomach, causing him to let go of her.

She took advantage of the brief moment of distraction and grabbed the sword that lay propped against the bed, taking a defensive stance. His eyes burned with fury as he straightened but when he saw her with his katana in hand, he began to laugh.

With an arrogant smirk on his face he asked, "You think you can kill me with my own sword?" He took a few steps towards her and the katana trembled in her grasp.

"Stay away from me!" she whispered and her voice grew louder. "I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!"

"Such strong words for such a young girl…" he drew closer to her. "Give it to me."

She backed away from him; chain rattling, now holding the sword in both hands. "I will not be reduced to becoming your whore!"

"Now, now. Who said anything about _you_ being my whore? I would not ask it of you…" he lunged suddenly at her and she stabbed at him as he feinted to the right. He smiled wolfishly as the blade ripped down his arm, leaving a thin ruby line of blood. "I would **command** it of you!" She realized her mistake a second to late as he grasped her arms from behind and yanked them tightly to her back. Pressed against him, she cursed her carelessness and angry tears formed in her blue eyes.

"Let go of my sword," Albel said, gripping her hand with a sudden ferocity. "Or I'll break your wrist."

Her fingers remained resolutely tightened around the hilt, refusing to let go.

His eyes widened with anticipation and he began bending her wrist backwards. The tears finally fell as the pressure grew too much for her to bear.

Reluctantly she let the sword drop to the floor and it landed on the stone with a clatter.

They stood together, the woman pinned against his chest, in tense silence until his voice broke it.

"Have you ever killed a man before?"

There was no answer from his scarlet kitten.

"Have you ever seen the way their eyes glaze with impending death? The way," he murmured, trailing blood from his arm on her cheek, "The very scent of blood changes with the last great breath, the last grasp at life…Have you seen the hope in their eyes?" his voice deepened menacingly. "The hope of mercy? Of possible salvation?"

"No," she whispered brokenly. "I live with no blood on my hands."

He let go of her suddenly and she remained standing still, so close to him. "You would not have killed me."

Conflict raged within her now, an awful mixture of need, guilt and shame, and her words lashed out at Albel. "I want you to die! I want to see you lying at my feet lifeless!"

"I know what you want kitten and it is not my blood that you want to see spilled."

"You know nothing about me!"

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "I can feel your want, your need for me…why resist?"

The expression in her blue eyes was now one of incredulity. "If that is all that you think of me, you will never have me," she whispered, "Just kill me now and be done with it."

He wondered why he felt so enraged at her answer, why he wanted nothing more than to run away from her. Her eyes held his, locked in a fierce battle of wills that neither refused to yield to. Their passions flared and drawing her to him, Albel kissed her with a violent desperation that drained him of all control. Skin aflame, hands seared, they lost themselves in the fervor of the moment, vanishing only when she wrenched herself from his heated embrace.

Gasping for breath, her hands clenched to stop the shaking, she glared at him with hate filled eyes. Shadows of a hidden emotion flickered and died in Albel's eyes as he stared back at her. She did not notice the slight trembling in his hands, or the falter in his hesitant step as he took a step back from her.

"Tell me your name."

"How would you even know if I told you the truth?

"I would know," he answered with a certainty that scared her and an arrogant smirk on his pale face.

She was silent as she looked at him. "Just send me back to the dungeon and be done with it," she spat.

"If you tell me your name, only your name, I will question you no longer."

_My name? That's it?_

The realization dawned on her that her name was all that they would need. The name of 'Zelpher' was famous, few living in Aquaria and Airyglyph had never heard it called in praise or hate. They could bring Nel Zelpher to her knees if they knew they had the sister of one of the most powerful and trusted Crimson Blades in their possession. She could not let that happen, no matter what happened to her.

"My name," she said softly, stepping closer to him. "Is the one thing you cannot have from me. I do not care if you take all else from me but I will die before betraying my country and queen."

"Then I **will** take everything from you, since you leave me no choice. But, know this: In three days, you will be released from me and the man who interrogated you before will resume **active** duty. You are a prisoner who escaped, made him a failure."

Albel moved closer to her, breathing in her sweet scent and almost touching her. "He is not a…patient man and I assure you my dear, the rest of your short life will be filled with never-ending pain, the likes of which you have never felt before. I know you do not want to die."

"Maybe death is all that I do want. Do not presume to know me Nox because I assure you: I do not fear death, nor pain!"

He touched her cheek and she did not flinch away from him. "Brave little kitten…your pretence is really quite amusing but," he laughed suddenly, "Constant, terrible pain is enough to break any soul."

He walked to the door and paused, looking back at her proud and beautiful face. "Even yours."

Furiously she flung herself at him as he closed the door and he heard her angry curses as the manacle bit into her ankle. Albel leaned against the passage wall, contemplating why her kiss had had such a profound effect on him. It had made him lose control and introduced a vulnerability he had never experienced in his young life. He hated the thought that a **woman **could force any emotion on him and he clenched his fists in anger.

"I will break her if it is the last thing I do," he swore under his breath.

"My lord?"

Albel looked up to see a Black Brigade soldier. "What is it?" he snapped irritably.

"Count Woltar requests an audience with you," the soldier replied nervously. "It seemed urgent and he gave me this." He handed his captain a scroll, sealed with Woltar's private red seal. Albel took a slim dagger from his belt, slit the scroll open and started reading the brief letter. The soldier noticed with some alarm that Albel's eyes grew wider and his expression more furious with each word.

When he finished the letter, he crumpled it in his gauntleted fist and glared at the soldier. "Inform the Count that I will see him in my own time and dispose of this," he ordered, dropping the ball of paper onto the floor. "If you read the contents, I will make sure that it is your head that decorates a spike instead of an Aquarian's!"

"A-at once Lord A-Albel," he stammered, bowing quickly and marching away quickly down the passage. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had escaped the furious Albel unscathed- he had heard many a tale of unlucky soldiers who had endured the captain's 'bad moods', which in truth, were rather frequent. He wondered what the letter said but resisted the urge to read it, considering Albel's threat which could be all too true. The shame it entailed for his family in Airyglyph was too great a risk.

Albel was seething as he stalked towards the east wing of the castle, where the training rooms were located. He was filled with a restless energy and it was a pity that now in times of war, he was not permitted to break in new cadets: sending them to the hospital wing on their first day was not practical and did not create a good impression on the Glyphian forces. That was fine with Albel; he found other ways in which to amuse himself.

As he strode across the east wing entrance hall, he noticed that it was empty save for a servant girl, filling the wine jars for the soldiers evening meal. He paused and watched her. She was a petite girl, with ebony hair and hazel brown eyes. Attractive yes, but not beautiful.

_It appears that I have found the day's amusement,_ he thought to himself silently. But **her** face swam across his thoughts constantly- the scarlet hair that reflected her fiery soul, the deep blue eyes that could see his very being …

"Damn her to hell!" he slammed his fist down on a table.

"Lord Albel!" the servant girl whirled around, the stone jar slipping from her grasp and crashing onto the floor.

He calmed himself hurriedly and approached her, setting a smiling mask over his normal sour expression. "My apologies lady. I did not mean to startle you," he said and then laughed softly. "My temper gets the better of me at times, but it was no fault of yours."

"My lord I am no lady," she protested, her eyes downcast. " And I am sorry-"

"For what?" he asked, tilting her chin upwards to look into her face directly.

Embarrassed at the familiar touch, she blushed red and stammered, "F-For-"

"My god you're beautiful," he whispered suddenly, staring at her heatedly.

"W-What? M-m-my lord!"

"Don't talk." He silenced her with a deep kiss and she hung motionless in his arms, too shocked to respond. _Please don't talk…_he thought, with a hint of desperation.

His lips pressed more insistently on hers and with some surprise, he realized that her lips were quite soft and while her kiss was not unpleasant, there was something lacking…passion? Excitement? Desire? This servant girl could not replace his kitten, as much as he tried to deny it. But he would be damned if he wasn't going to try. At least this girl would give him some release from the Aquarian's spell. Or so he hoped.

He ended the kiss and stared into her wide eyes, a smile on his face. "Come with me," he ordered gently, tugging her hand impatiently.

"I-I should n-not, m-my duties…" she replied shakily, glancing wildly towards the jars that still needed to be filled.

"Now." That was unmistakably an order and with Albel's reputation, she dreaded not obeying. Still, a part of her was demanding for her to go with him and she gave in, following him reluctantly.

Albel flung open the door of a nearby room and surveyed it with satisfaction. The room belonged to a Storm Brigade lieutenant whose unit was currently stationed in Kirlsa Hills. He was not expected to return for a very long time.

_Perfect._

He motioned her inside and his teeth glinted like fangs as his mouth was stretched in a wide leer. "Maybe you can help me forget her," he murmured as he closed the door behind her. Her eyes apprehensive and fearful, stared back at him as he took her in his arms, steering her forcefully towards the bed.

"You should consider yourself fortunate…" he murmured into her ear as he licked the skin of her neck, "Not many servant girls have had the pleasure…but you, you are a rare flower among a garden of weeds…"

She flushed again from the compliment and lay still under him, still unsure of how to respond. "Lord Albel, please-"

"Please what?" he whispered huskily, untying the strings of her apron and tossing it onto the floor.

"I should not…what I mean is that…this is not proper!"

"All right," he decided, drawing away from her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "O-Oh?"

He held up one finger. "I will leave upon one condition: one more kiss. Does that seem fair to you?"

She nodded rapidly, a relieved expression on her face. That quickly disappeared however, when Albel began to lift the skirt of her long gray dress.

"W-what are you doing!" she shrieked, clutching her skirt with both hands.

He gave her a surprised look and then smiled. "Giving you a kiss, of course."

"That is **not** a kiss Lord Albel!"

He leaned forward until the tip of his nose was almost touching hers. "A kiss here," he said, touching her lips gently, "Is no different from a kiss there, I promise. Besides my sweet, you **did** agree and I will hold you to it."

Her bottom lip trembled and a tear formed in one eye. "But, I-I've n-never…"

"It will not hurt," he assured her. "After all, it is just a kiss. A small, insignificant kiss. How can it hurt?"

It felt a little strange at first, the girl thought squirming uncomfortably but those feelings soon gave way to an intense wave of pleasure that swept over her from head to toe and she could not stop herself from crying out. She grasped the sheet in both hands, not daring to bury them in Albel's hair like she wanted.

"My lord!" she gasped breathlessly, squeezing her eyes shut from the intensity of his 'kiss'. Albel raised his head, licking his lips in satisfaction upon seeing her flushed face.

"Do you still wish to leave?" he asked her, one brow raised. "Or do you want me to continue?"

Trembling, she shook her head. "I-I-"

"Is that a yes or no? Do you **want** me?"

"Yes!" she choked out, her hands shaking from the sudden shock of unfamiliar sensations her young body was experiencing.

His lips touched hers and she responded eagerly, tasting the sweet promise of strange new pleasures. For Albel however, the kiss was filled with a bitter promise of hate and lust. For every moment he was with her, he hated himself even more.

To be continued… 

Well, the second chapter is a bit shorter than the first cause I wanted to post it as soon as possible thanks to a few encouraging reviews…thank you spongeychicken and Yuka-san!

Albel is turning out to be quite the bastard, isn't he? I can't help myself really: ever since I planned this story, this how I imagined Albel to be.

Okay, so the part with the servant girl kind of slipped in there…I thought that it would make things more interesting and spice up the situation. The 'kiss' scene was inspired by Cruel Intentions because as you can see, Albel is clearly taking advantage of a young and naïve girl, who does not have the power and character to refuse his advances. I told you he's a bastard! XD


	3. Rage

Fascination 

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**Authors Notes:** I forgot one very important detail in the earlier chapters: this story takes place two years before the events in Star Ocean 3. (slaps herself) I'm sorry, I don't know how it slipped my mind! ''

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three:** **Rage**

"I trust that this will not take long Woltar, I have important matters on my agenda today." Albel stood in the doorway of the Count's private castle study, staring at the said man seated behind the desk.

"Yes Captain, I can only imagine what," he replied dryly, laying his quill down beside the half finished document. Albel's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment but he remained silent, waiting for Woltar to continue.

"Please have a seat," he said, leaning back on his chair, his features relaxed in comparison to Albel, tension clearly defined on his face.

"I would prefer to stand Woltar," he replied, adopting a rigid militaristic posture and standing straight, with hands clasped behind his back.

"I imagine that you must be wondering why I wanted to see you, Albel."

"No, since you so clearly defined exactly what path this meeting would take in your letter. But I do have to wonder what business the Black Brigade is of yours," he snapped.

"Straight to the point as always Albel. If that is the way you prefer it… There have been rumors lately that quite frankly, disturb me. Rumors of an ugly situation between you and Sir Shelby, your second in command."

The rage that had been boiling inside of Albel the whole day now simmered just beneath the surface, waiting in anticipation of an explosion. He chose his words carefully, considering his answer. "I still fail to see what business it is of yours, Woltar. If there is indeed a problem within the Black Brigade- which there is **not**, it is my problem, not yours."

"Because we are at war Albel and can ill afford conflict amongst ourselves!"

Albel placed his palms on the desk, staring directly at Woltar. "Why the sudden interest in my affairs, Woltar?"

The Storm Brigade captain did not flinch. "The three brigades form the Glyphian army and if there is a ripple of discord in one, it will spread to the others. I doubt that His Majesty would care to lose this war because one of his captains could not control matters within his own brigade!"

"How dare you question my leadership? I am the captain of the Black Brigade and I alone will deal with the concerns of my soldiers!" Albel's anger pulsed frantically beneath the surface and his eyes radiated a fierce and violent heat.

Woltar chose to ignore "I do not care to dictate the manner in which you deal with the Black Brigade, but it is a matter that is serious enough for my interference. The king has enough troubles without having to concern himself with internal complications! Or would you prefer Vox to involve himself?"

"What do you mean Woltar? What does **Vox** have to do with any of this?" Albel clenched his fists at the mere mention of the Dragon Brigade captain.

Woltar almost smiled. "You think I have not noticed the animosity between the two of you? The competition? If Vox gets wind of anything that might discredit you to His Majesty, he **will** use it. I, on the other hand, would prefer to smooth the situation over with the minimal amount of fuss but Vox, unfortunately for you, will to anything in his power to destroy your career."

"But he has not heard anything yet, has he Woltar?"

Albel was not as foolish and naïve as he had believed, thought Woltar, regarding the fierce eyes of the young captain. "I was able to…nip the rumors in the bud."

"I would very much like to know the source of these rumors," growled Albel, his expression furious. "So I can deal with these so called **problems** myself."

Woltar shook his head. "I have neutralized the source, Albel, and I gave my word that their identity would be kept secret, especially from you. It seems that he was quite afraid of what you might do to him if you knew it was he. He very much wants to live to see another day, preferably with all his limbs intact."

Albel now looked livid. "If he is a Black Brigade soldier, it is my right to know!"

"That Albel, is the least of your concerns right now," he said sternly. "Your focus is needed more on your soldiers morale- gaining the respect that they give to Shelby for yourself and that aside, your issues with Duke Vox."

"And why," Albel hissed, leaning forward, "the hell should I even listen to you?"

Irritation flashed across the old mans face. "Now is the time captain, where you can either choose to align yourself with me and accept my help against Vox or strike it out on your own. If you do not, I guarantee that Vox will not rest until your military career is in ruins. He has power and connections far beyond your own and the King, no matter how much he dislikes him, will not favor you over his own blood! You need my help and influence whether you want it or not!"

Albel opened his mouth to retort when Woltar cut him off. "Dallying with servants under the service of Duke Vox was an ill advised move that cannot be helped now but-"

Albel slammed a gauntleted fist on the table. "How did you know?" he exploded, shooting a glare that could kill in Woltar's direction.

"My dear boy, the noise alone alerted every spy in the east wing! You can be certain that Vox has been informed of every sordid detail and he will be most displeased with your…way of entertainment." Woltar had caught the shock in Albel's eyes and astonishment flooded him.

"You think I was not aware of your activities, Albel?" he laughed. "I have known since your first encounter with one of my servant girls, the very day you were initiated as captain of the Black Brigade! Believe you me, even the king knows about your frequent habit. He has refrained from discussing the matter with you for fear of letting you become further disgraced in the eyes of your men. He knows how easily gossip spreads in the castle, you see."

"You…you…" Rage flooded Albel and he could hardly speak.

"So Albel, it appears that there are two paths that lay ahead of you: You can heed my advice and avoid the scandal that Duke Vox is undoubtedly setting in place this very minute or…" he paused. "You can choose to ignore me and simply go on with your duties. Your decision must be swift captain Nox, there is little time left."

Flushed with the humiliation that his movements were being watched and the anger at Woltar's interference, Albel could barely think straight. "I rose to the position of Captain by my own strength, Woltar. I do not need your help or the help of anyone else; I fight my own battles! I will deal with Shelby as I see fit and if Vox wants a war…" his eyes were molten with white-hot fury and he spoke slowly to allow the threat to sink in, "I will be damned if I allow him to defeat me! Keep your advice for yourself Woltar and if you ever interfere in my affairs again, I will personally see to it that you never see the light of day again!"

Woltar rose from his seat, his eyes darkening. "Are you threatening me, Nox?"

Albel felt the faintest glimmer of fear at the dark light in the eyes of the Storm Brigade captain, a known legend on and off the battlefield. "You can be sure of it."

"Be careful of the enemies you make Albel," warned the old man softly, a frown creasing his forehead. "You may just wake up one day to find a knife in your back and it will not be from an Aquarian."

"Now who is making threats, Count?"

"Vox and I are old hands at this game, Albel. Learn the rules before you decide that you wish to play because it is a deadly game indeed. If I hear anything, and I mean **anything** about you in connection with any servant other than your own, I will ensure that the king has your head. Do I make myself clear?"

Albel swelled with fury, his face reddening. "Crystal." he hissed, turning on his heel.

"Oh, and Albel?"

Albel paused in the doorway, his head tilted slightly. "What now?"

"The Aquarian woman. Another dangerous passion of yours, I might add. I do not think I need to give you any further warning on that subject. All that you need to know, Albel, is that you are being watched. Do not forget that."

Albel gave the other man a grim smile. "That is one thing Woltar, that I can assure you: I **never** forget." And with that, he turned and stormed out of the room.

Woltar leaned back in his chair, his mood pensive. He had not wanted to be so harsh on the young captain, but what other language would Albel have understood? At least he could rest assured that the message had hit home. Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be kind.

Albel would have no choice but to address the delicate situation properly and at best, he would check his lewd behavior, which was in truth an actual embarrassment for the king.

"Get out of my way, maggot!" Albel's voice echoed down the passage, followed by the familiar thwack of metal on flesh and a yelp of pain. Apparently, an innocent soldier had not had the sense to recognize the stormy expression on his face. Ah well, Woltar thought; at the very most he will only suffer a broken bone. A small price to pay for daring to cross paths with Albel the Wicked.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neris examined the chain around her ankle, a small frown wrinkling her brow. She lacked the strength to break the metal links and she did not trust her runology entirely to attempt another fire spell. She stretched her arms above her head and lay back, settling against soft pillows. Her body ached in places she never knew existed and the stitches itched. But none of that mattered.

All that mattered was him. _Albel_.

Their earlier encounter had left her confused and seething, not to mention humiliated. The shame was unbearable, to the point where she actually felt pain. But try as she might, she could not get one particular memory out of her tormented thoughts.

Neris replayed the moment in her head, over and over again. His touch, his lips, his eyes, his _passion…_ The loss of control, the sheer ferocity had given her a greater thrill than anything she had ever experienced before. She touched her lips gently, wondering what he had felt. It would be both pointless and degrading to ask, she knew.

You have no time for foolish girlish notions, she told herself firmly. Albel is the enemy, he is a killer and he would watch you **die** in a heartbeat. And after what he has to done to you, how can you even **think** of such things?

She tried to hate him, even told him that she did. God knows she **wanted** to hate him. She just couldn't bring herself to do so. He was so…so _different_ from anyone she had ever met before.

_Yes he is, Neris,_ a voice countered in her mind;_ Albel is cruel, heartless and a cold-blooded murderer. Your suffering pleasures him and he takes delight in your pain! What would Nel say if she knew your sinful thoughts?_

Nel…she felt a deep ache at the reminder of her beloved sister. She loved and admired her so much and now…

She blinked back angry tears. _Every second I allow Albel to invade my mind, I betray her. My own blood. The only family I have left. _

_Where are you Nel? Why…why haven't you tried to save me?_ It had already been two long days…

A sudden click of the lock jerked her out of her reverie and Neris immediately tensed. The door swung open slowly to reveal a thin figure standing there, with tray in hand. From the delicious aroma wafting into the room, it was obvious she brought food. Neris sat up straight, her stomach growling ravenously.

The blonde girl entered the room and placed the tray on the table, trying to ignore the woman sitting on the bed, but obviously dying to take a look at the 'dangerous' Aquarian spy. Neris watched her with some amusement as she walked back and forth, carrying different trays into the bedroom. As she placed the last tray on the table, she sneaked a peek from beneath her long bangs at Neris and their gazes met. The servant girl blushed furiously and muttered a hasty apology, backing towards the door.

"Wait."

She looked up at the beautiful woman lying on her Master's bed and hesitated. "I-I am not permitted to speak to you," she stammered, stumbling over her words slightly.

Neris sighed. "Ask me what you will then."

"M-my lady?"

"I know how castle servants gossip and undoubtedly you have already been asked to volunteer information. Now you have an opportunity, so you might as well take it."

"No, I would not dare!" she exclaimed. "My master, he-" she stopped suddenly.

Neris examined Albel's servant carefully, noting her shy but pretty exterior and the dark bruise that bloomed on her thin arm. She was a small and delicate girl with fine blonde hair, a rosebud mouth and clear gray eyes. She looked more like a wood nymph than a servant.

"You fear him that much?" she asked softly. The girl nodded, her eyes on the floor.

"My master is…" again she hesitated, touching the bruise gently with one hand. "It is a harsh punishment for disobedience that I will receive from him, if he hears any gossip concerning you that is already known."

Her gray eyes widened as she heard footsteps echoing slowly down the passage. "I-I must leave now. He is coming to dine with you tonight, my lady."

Neris blinked. "_Dine_ with me?"

The servant girl nodded quickly, her skirts rustling as she moved towards the door.

"…What is your name?" Neris called after her softly.

"Shandre, my lady," she whispered back, closing the door gently.

Neris bit her lip uncertainly as she considered what Shandre had said. "He…wants to share a meal with me?" she wondered aloud in puzzlement.

Outside of Albel's bedroom, Shandre was turning the gold key in the lock when she heard the familiar jangle of metal that usually announced her master's presence.

She turned to see him striding towards her, his face thunderous. _Oh no…_

Shandre curtsied quickly, not daring to look him in the eye. "Your meal has been prepared Lord Albel to your… specifications."

He didn't even look at her as he held out his hand for the key and she dropped it into his palm with a clatter, careful not to touch him.

"Dismissed." His voice was unusually sharp, even for him.

She hurried away, relieved not to be the one forced to endure Albel's wrath tonight but she also felt guilt creeping in. May Apris forgive me for what I have done…she thought, shutting her eyes momentarily as she remembered. But she had had no choice, she told herself repeatedly, no choice at all.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The door slammed behind Albel and he stared in silence at his scarlet kitten and she back at him. His voice broke the silence abruptly. "I am going to unchain you for tonight but know this: if you as much make one wrong move so help me God, I will slit your throat and let you bleed to death. Do not think that you mean anything to me that I will not hesitate to kill you." His voice grew harsher as he continued. "You mean that little to me, do you hear?"

Neris did not flinch as she gazed at the obviously enraged Albel. "Somehow Nox, I find that hard to believe."

He glared at her furiously and yanked her towards him, unlocking the thick manacle. Albel tossed it to the floor and ignoring her completely, seated himself at the table.

She rubbed her ankle gingerly, watching him apprehensively but she remained on his bed. Biting into a hunk of meat and tearing it viciously with his teeth, he stared moodily at the table in front of him.

Neris stared at him pointedly, waiting for him to request her presence at the table but he continued to ignore her.

"I'm not going to beg you to eat," he snapped after a few moments, stabbing a fork into a fragrant vegetable that she did not recognize.

"Why should I? I'm not hungry," she retorted even as her stomach growled loudly.

He stopped chewing, staring at her and she blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm not going to tell you again: **eat**. Unless you **want** to starve, because I am quite willing to make that wish comes true if that is what you will!"

Still feeling the sting of embarrassment, she flushed with anger. "No!"

Albel dropped the fork abruptly and pushed his chair away from the table with so much force it slammed against the wall. "Remember, **you** are forcing my hand!"

He advanced towards her with such fury on his face that fear shot through her and she bolted off the bed, stumbling slightly from her still aching wounds.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked in sudden panic and she frantically tried to get behind anything that would be in his path. With a powerful shove, the chaise lounge at the foot of his bed was swept away indifferently and Albel continued, his eyes smoking with burning rage at being disobeyed.

Neris gave a wild glance towards the door and weighed up her chances: she had no weapons and zero chance of getting hold of his but the door might, just _might_, have been left unlocked. _Did he lock the door?_ She would have to take her chances.

Albel saw her lunge towards the locked door and he could not help smirking at her desperation.

She yanked at the door handle and it refused to budge, no matter how hard she pulled. "No, no, no!" she whispered, tears of frustration pooling in her blue eyes.

"Looking for this?"

She turned to see the key dangling from his hand and the animalistic snarl on his face as he grabbed her off her feet and hauled her over to the table.

"Let go, let me go!" she screamed, struggling wildly in his grip and she even considered biting him but biting into the gauntlet might prove to be most unwise and painful.

He dumped her in the chair and when she opened her mouth to scream again, there was instantly a knife at her throat.

"Do you remember my earlier promise, kitten?" he asked her smoothly.

The cold steel against her skin rendered her silent and she did not answer him.

He put more pressure onto the small blade and it pressed into her. "Answer me!"

"Yes, I remember." Her voice was soft.

"And what did I say kitten?"

No answer.

A thin line of blood appeared on her throat and a beaded drop fell onto the velvet dress. Trembling, she hesitantly answered him. "You would…slit my throat and let me bleed to death if I made one wrong move."

"That's right…and did you obey?"

"…No."

"And why was that?" he asked, making sure that she could feel the point of the knife beneath her skin.

"Because I **hate** you!" she whispered furiously.

"Somehow kitten, I find **that** hard to believe." He released her, sliding the knife back into the proper sheathe at his waist. He returned to his seat and resumed eating, watching her intently.

Neris slumped in her seat, one shaking hand examining the tiny wound on her neck and when her finger came away with droplets of blood, she clenched her teeth in anger. She folded her arms resolutely across her chest, still refusing to eat.

There was only a smile on his face. "If I have to, I will shove the food down your throat if you do not eat willingly. It is your choice, kitten."

"Why do you always say that?" she asked tiredly, her body too fatigued and empty to resist as she raised a bite to her lips.

"Say what?" he replied companionably, still chewing.

"That I have a choice when really I do not?"

He swallowed and shrugged. "I've learned over the years kitten, that people like to believe that they are being offered a choice when in truth there is none. It makes them feel more comfortable for some obscure reason."

Neris regarded him for a moment. "Do you know what makes you dangerous Nox?"

He looked up in surprise and laid down his fork, placing his hands in front of him. "Do tell, kitten."

"Your ability to turn your emotions on and off. A few minutes ago, you were prepared to kill me and now you want to make friendly conversation!" her eyes narrowed. "Not many people I know can do that."

"Is that a tone of admiration I hear in your voice?"

"No. The people I know would **never** want to do that. You…you don't seem to have any emotions. You're just like a rock, cold and lifeless." _Except when you kiss me. _

"Exactly what I always wanted to be kitten," he replied lazily. "Being a rock is my life's ambition."

She almost smiled then. "And what did your parents say about your chosen career path?"

His eyes dimmed and grew closed at the mention of his parents. "They're dead."

"I'm sorry," she said simply and Albel looked at her, startled at the apology but even more so at the sincerity in her blue eyes.

"It was a long time ago," he said shortly and returned to his meal. They sat in silence for a several moments, Albel quietly observing his scarlet kitten.

"Do you feel tired?" he asked suddenly when he noticed her eyelids and shoulders beginning to droop.

Neris raised her head with some effort and the fork in her hand clattered to the floor. "Y-yes…" she murmured, wondering why her tongue felt so thick in her mouth.

_Why…why…do I feel so heavy…I can't even keep…my eyes… open…what is…happening to me…?_

His smile grew wider as he watched her slump sideways in her chair and his predatory gaze met hers.

The awful truth dawned on her and she gave a horrified glance at the food, sitting half-eaten in front of her. "W-what…did you…drug…me with?" she whispered, forcing herself to look at him.

He held up a small vial, filled with a vivid green liquid. "A sedative actually, but quite potent nevertheless. Juice from the roots of the of the Mandragora herb, if you really want to know."

"Why…?" Neris moaned as she collapsed onto the floor, what little strength she had draining away rapidly.

"You may think, little kitten," he whispered while kneeling beside her, "That my games have ended, but I assure you that they have only just begun. Tonight my dear…"

She heard the cruel promise in his voice but she could not even cry out as she finally slipped into the dark void waiting to claim her.

"Tonight is only the beginning of the endless night."

**To be continued…**

Tee-hee. I'm evil, no? I couldn't resist leaving you people hanging like this. Bet you really hate that, don't you? Just when you thought Albel was on the verge of softening towards Neris, he goes and reverts back to his extreme bad-boy ways. (claps hands) I love it! Besides, Albel can't change completely in the space of three chapters (and he probably never will if I have my say). I would spoil all the fun I'm having with this story and I **definitely** would not want to do that! So, to see exactly what our Albel has planned for his kitten, you will have to wait for chapter 4. To be really mean, I could let you wait for a couple of weeks but that would be cruel and I'm not that kind of girl, honest. ;)

P.S This particular chapter is called 'Rage' because that's all Albel pretty much does. He's pissed off almost constantly, at anyone and everything. I swear, nothing will ever make this guy happy!

P.P.S I apologize for the clichés found in my story so far. They didn't really sound so clichéd when I first wrote them, so…yeah, I'm sorry.


	4. Blade

Fascination 

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**Author's notes:** Regarding the Woltar/Albel scene in the previous chapter, I know I didn't get their relationship quite right. I played the game last December and couldn't be bothered to play it again (I didn't even finish it the last time anyway) so how was I supposed to remember scenes with Woltar and Albel? I was much too concerned with Albel to even consider Woltar! (Albel has that effect you know ;p) So I just did whatever I thought appropriate for the story.

**Chapter Four:** **Blade**

"Wake up kitten, I've waited long enough…"

No answer. Only a gentle sigh of breathe in sleep.

Albel watched the sleeping woman with growing irritation. Actually, irritation was the wrong word. The feeling had been irritation but after seven hours had transformed into full-fledged fury and he could do nothing. That angered him the most. The captain hated to rely on anyone for anything and he was accustomed to getting what he wanted when he wanted. Albel the Wicked **did not** wait. But it was all he could do.

It would be worthwhile to note, he thought to himself, the effects of Mandragora juice on runologists for his personal future reference. Apparently, they were more sensitive to the potent herb than normal people. Or perhaps it was just her.

The idea of the spirited woman being **sensitive** was laughable and he almost did laugh aloud. Could she be faking sleep? Possible, but Albel would be able to tell immediately. After all, he had experience in these matters. Yes, she slept and he saw his evening plans go up in smoke. But a few tweaks and his plans would be well suited for the morning. He congratulated himself warmly when he considered the new possibilities and a fresh anticipation overtook him once again.

Tapping the claw of his gauntlet irritably on the arm of his chair, he watched every movement of his kitten on the bed. The shallow movements of her chest, the way her eyelids fluttered gently in sleep…he wondered what the thick lashes would feel like brushing lightly against his cheek.

He turned in his seat slightly at the knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"Shandre my lord," came a soft whisper from the other side of the door.

He rose to draw the black velvet drapes around his bed, hiding the Aquarian in her most compromising position on the bed. "Enter." His reply was abrupt as he reseated himself, this time choosing to stretch out on the chaise lounge at the foot of his bed.

His servant girl entered, a bundle of fresh clothing for the prisoner in her arms. Her eyes widened as she saw the way he was dressed and the drapes hiding his bed. She crossed the room hastily and curtsied in front of him. Shandre staggered slightly as she rose, her mouth twisting in pain from her earlier beating.

"Put the clothes over there." He jerked his head towards the chest of drawers and watched her wobbling gait. An unfamiliar emotion tugged at his consciousness and he grimaced, knotting his fingers together in agitation. He hated guilt.

Guilt led to remorse, remorse led to thinking, thinking led to brooding.

Brooding was for maggots and fools. Not for Albel the Wicked.

For a man who rarely considered the consequences before slicing and dicing another to ribbons, this was obviously something unexpected. He was a man of action; reason and compassion had no place in his battles and his life.

So why was it happening now?

"Shandre."

She stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"Come here."

"M-my Lord?"

He saw her trembling before him, her shaking hands and frightened eyes sending a blade of compassion knifed through him. But as quickly as the tiny flame of regret lit up inside him, did he snuff it out of existence.

"You understand why I did what I did?"

She nodded once. "Yes my lord."

It was a pity he did not.

"You gave my prisoner an overdose of the drug when I was specific in the amount you were to give her. I taught you a needed lesson that you should not forget in a hurry."

He saw her eyes drift to the drapes enclosing his bed and he snapped his fingers sharply to get her attention.

"Shandre!"

She jumped nervously and dragged her gaze back to his feet. He rose and she gulped, taking an involuntary step back. Clearly the memory of the beating that he had given her some hours earlier was still very fresh in her mind.

"I take it that you will not make a mistake like this again?"

A small whimper escaped the terrified girl as tears blurred her eyes.

"Answer me girl!" he demanded, jerking her chin upwards with his gauntleted hand. The quick movement caused the sharp metal to graze her chin and she gasped, instinctively flinging her head back. The tears that had been building up in her eyes fell but were flung onto his hand.

For a moment, Albel only stared at the wet droplets on his skin, hardly hearing her frightened whimpers. "Get out." he whispered.

"My-my lord?"

"GET OUT!"

Shandre scrambled away from her master and the door slammed behind her as Albel sat down heavily on the lounge. He wiped the girl's tears from his hand, wondering why he could still feel them there. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He had beaten women before, even enjoyed it at times. And never felt remorse. Especially when it came to a servant. Albel simply believed himself to be incapable of the emotion. It was true, what he had told the Aquarian: being a 'rock' was a life's ambition of his, ever since his father…

No.

He could not, **would not** think of him again.

The image came to him unbidden, scorched with dragon flame into his memory, burned into his eyes. Forever scarring his already fragile emotions.

His father writhing in agony, enveloped in fire…

The endless screaming that refused to stop, haunting his restless sleep even now…

Albel held his head between his hands, ignoring the claws digging into his scalp. Why…why did he make himself vulnerable in times where he needed to be strong?

He only wanted to forget, never again remember his father's sacrifice.

He should have been the one who died.

He wished that he had been the one who had burned.

In the midst of the torrent of painful memories that washed over him, he heard a faint stirring from behind the drapes. He forced his face in to what he hoped was an expressionless mask and threw the drapes aside to reveal his now awakening kitten. The gauntlet and claw clattered to the floor and he flexed his hand **(A/N: In my fic, Albel has yet to lose his hand-or arm, whichever.) **in relief.

Neris moaned as she dragged herself from unwilling slumber, her mouth feeling dry and her tongue thick. What had happened to her?

Images rushed back to her: the blonde servant girl…blood at her throat…_Albel…_

'_Tonight is only the beginning of the endless night…' _

Him. **Albel**.

The bastard had drugged her!

Neris wanted to scream as she realized how Albel had tricked her. By the Gods, she wanted to kill him, burn him from the inside with the most powerful fire spell she knew, and make him **pay**.

If only she could move.

Her arms were tied securely above her head and a clinking noise told her that they were locked with chains, and she was standing on the bed. When she tried to open her eyes she found a silky blindfold covering her eyes. The dress she had been wearing earlier was gone. And nothing had taken its place.

_No...what has he done to me?_

"I have done nothing to you as of yet kitten," his voice said lazily, as if reading her thoughts.

She felt a surge of hatred, flowing through her like poison. "Let me go."

"Not yet kitten."

"NOW!" she screamed, the sudden movements making her already aching head throb.

She heard him sigh. "I thought I told you my sweet, that the games have only just begun. Unfortunately, you have slept away the night I planned with you. It seems that Shandre was a tad to liberal with the Mandragora juice in your evening meal..."

She remembered the shy girl from before and her blood ran cold. _Shandre_ was the one who drugged her?

"But I assure you kitten, that will never happen again. Shandre has been 'educated' and I can personally vouch for the fact that her lesson has been learned…"

At once she felt sorry for the poor girl, no doubt having had no choice but to obey her master or pay the price, which knowing Albel would be too great.

"And now my pet, we can begin."

"If you as much as touch me Nox, I swear I'll-"

"Do what?" there was amusement in his voice and probably a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Going to hurt me? Kill me? You are in no position to do anything except to submit to me."

"I should have known you would do something as cowardly as this Nox," she hissed, allowing venom to drip into her voice. "Raping a defenseless woman is exactly what I would expect from Glyphian garbage like you!"

"Now, now my kitten. We both know you are far from defenseless and who said anything about rape? I don't intend on _raping_ you, a jewel such as yourself deserves to be admired and adored. When it does happen and it will indeed, you will be **begging** for me. I will make you want me," he declared.

Neris could not believe her ears as she listened to his smug little speech and she wished that she could wipe the arrogant expression that she knew was there off his face.

"Are you crazy!" she shrieked angrily, twisting agitatedly in her bonds.

"Quite mad if I do say so myself," he replied amiably, "But keep in mind that I remember what happened yesterday."

Neris froze, heat building in her cheeks as she remembered.

His kiss.

**Their** kiss.

"You do want me," he continued seeing the flush staining her cheeks crimson. "As I want you. Suitable grounds for an agreement, don't you think? I will give you what you want and you will give me what I need. You will get better terms from no other man."

"So Nox, what are your terms?" _Not that I ever intend to submit to **you**._

"I will give you one night with me in return for your name, rank in the Aquarian army and mission detail."

There was a stunned silence before she burst into laughter.

"You think I will betray my people for **you**! For the love of Apris, you are insane!"

Through her laughter she felt the bed sink a little beneath her feet and then he was there. So close, she could feel warmth radiating from his body.

"Make your choice kitten. Or I will make it for you."

He wanted so badly to kiss her, to touch her…being so close to her was maddening. Albel satisfied himself instead by staring at her lips, ignoring the angry tirade about free will spilling from them. Her lips seemed to move in slow motion and when she ran her tongue over them to resume yelling at him, they almost glowed and the invitation was unbearable.

"I will never submit to you Nox and I- are you even listening to me?" she demanded in the sudden silence. When she opened her mouth again, Albel silenced her with a deep kiss. He pressed himself against her, eager to feel every inch of her lithe form. Albel ran his fingers through her hair, feeling her mouth mold against his with equal impatience. They stood locked in a passionate embrace for what seemed like an eternity until Albel reluctantly let her go in order to breathe.

"Touch me again and I **will** make you regret it."

"You are in no position to make threats kitten," he reminded her, touching her cheek.

Neris stiffened. "I warned you Nox."

He smiled. "And what can you do to me?"

She gave him a sweet smile of her own. "Is there something burning?" she asked innocently.

He sniffed the air suspiciously, smelling a faint trace of smoke. "What did you do?"

She wished she wasn't blindfolded so she could see the look on his face. "You might want to look…down." she said, her grin widening.

He cursed as he saw the front of his robe smoldering and he batted at the small flames, putting it out immediately. "Very amusing kitten," he growled.

"You have no idea."

"Is that the best you can do? I've seen runologists that can scorch entire battalions and lay entire landscapes into ash."

"Merely a demonstration Nox. You should be careful around me, I am a very dangerous woman."

He smiled inwardly as she continued. _Oh, but kitten I know that already…and I love it. _

"So you should think twice before the next time or I will make you hurt…"

He rolled his eyes. "Just keep quiet!" he snapped, covering her mouth with his.

Albel Nox was about to learn a painful lesson that he would not soon forget.

"Argh!" He pushed her away roughly, clutching his face in one hand. "You **bit** me!"

"Hurts doesn't it?" she said tauntingly, spitting out some blood.

"You filthy little whore!" he spat furiously, wiping away blood form his bitten lip before grabbing her again.

Apparently, listening was not one of Albel's strong points.

This time it was a knee delivered straight to his groin.

"You just don't learn do you, you perverted swine!"

"And you dare to call **me** insane when **you're** just as crazy!" he yelled back.

There was a moment of silence. "Well, I did warn you."

Albel couldn't believe his ears. "You are a prisoner and in no position to make any demands on me, woman!"

"**Woman**?" she said mockingly. "Scared to call me a whore again Nox?"

He almost felt like ending it now and running her through with his sword. Quick and easy for him, painful for her. He was quickly beginning to regret his agreement with the king because as far as he could see he was going to could nothing out of it except by force. _Then force it shall be. _

He stalked over to a locked chest in the corner of his room and searched in his pocket for the ornate key that he kept with him at all times.

She heard the rustling in the corner. "What are you doing now Nox?"

"None of your business woman."

"What, I'm not your kitten anymore?"

His right eye twitched irritably and he clenched his fists. Where in God's name had this sarcastic streak come from? Obstinacy he could deal with, but sarcasm?

He grinned as he found what he was looking for, wetting his lips in delicious anticipation.

Time to teach the Aquarian a lesson in behavior.

Neris heard him approaching the bed and then he was there again, so close. But something was different.

"This time I have some assistance in taming you kitten."

"**Taming**? Am I just an animal to you?"

"You are an Aquarian after all," he pointed out.

"At least Aquarians don't pollute the air with a foul stench, Glyphian."

"And here I thought you were all out of insults. Incidentally, where did this new attitude come from? So flippant and careless…it's very refreshing, I must admit. There are very few people I can trade insults with, most would not dare. And it is a hobby of mine."

"I told you Nox, you don't know me. Besides, I would have thought beating helpless women be more fun, knowing you."

"What makes you think I enjoy beating someone who can't hit me back? Is that the kind of soldier you think I am?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Well…" she paused. "Yes, I would think that actually."

"I suppose you may have a slight point kitten," he mused, running a finger along the wrapped bundle in his hands. "But I delay myself. Tell me, have you ever heard of dagettes?"

_Dagettes?_

"A type of dagger, specifically designed for pain and pleasure. Not meant to kill of course. It is a very elegant instrument, quite beautiful to look at. My own set was handmade to my particular instructions," he murmured lovingly, unwrapping the slim blades. "You should feel privelaged kitten, I rarely use these. Then again," he laughed, "I have never needed to. Women have always thrown themselves at me."

There was a silence from his scarlet kitten that he relished and when the dagettes had been freed from the cloth, he lifted the silk blindfold that covered her eyes.

Neris blinked from the sudden light, focusing on Albel standing in front of her. He wore a deep red robe, draped loosely on his muscular frame and his hair hung freely over his shoulders. The robe was soft and sleek to the touch, as she knew from earlier.

But Albel did not matter. What mattered was the blade in his hand.

It was a fascinating little blade, slim with a lustrous sheen in the morning sunlight. The small hilt was decorated with four pearls and the design was breathtakingly exquisite. A single blood red ruby graced the center of the hilt and it winked at her, shining brilliantly in the light.

"You would not," she whispered, her voice dry.

"Was that…a dare?"

"No…please no…"

"We might not have to do this if you would only tell me your name and anything else I might desire to know. Else I have no objection to this and you should not either. I will make sure every moment is filled with delicious and pleasurable pain," he murmured, fastening the blindfold around her head once more.

"Stop this Nox…I mean it…" she whispered, her voice laced with fear. The dagettes were **very** sharp and looked like they could slice through flesh in seconds.

"They are extremely sharp kitten so I wouldn't move around too much, I have heard of accidents in the past…" he smiled at her cry. "Do not worry; none of them were because of **me**. I have quite the delicate touch when it comes to matters such as this."

"I am asking you not to do this Albel."

"It is too late for that kitten. And I will leave the blindfold on my sweet, it makes things seem so much more exciting."

He trailed the thin edge across her belly and she flinched. "Remember, no moving. I would hate to permanently scar your beautiful physique."

She shivered at the pricking across her skin. "Stop and I will tell you my name."

"Then by all means, say it."

Neris could feel his gaze on her, expectant and heated. "My name…" she whispered.

He leaned closer to her and his breath blew softly against her skin.

"My name is…Asrin. That is my name."

"Asrin…a beautiful name for a stunning woman like you," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Unfortunately, I do not believe it. You are a poor liar and besides I know you would lie to me kitten, it would take a great deal more for me to get your true name from you. Not merely a threat."

She struggled violently in her chains, cursing him. "Let me go Nox, now!"

He did not answer her and a trickle of fear slipped down her spine. "Beg all you want kitten, it makes no difference to me."

"I am not begging you Nox, I am **telling** you!"

She barely felt the first cut; it was only when she felt something wet drip down her stomach that she knew. "Albel…" she called softly, trying to muster all the seductiveness she possessed into her voice and pushing all her disgust for him aside.

"If you stop this barbaric nonsense, I can give you what you really want…"

He raised the blindfold slightly, his interest piqued at the tone of her voice but then he smirked. "Please, you think you can sway me now? You are more foolish than I thought kitten!"

Her eyes smoldered as the blade settled between her breasts and her gaze was fixed on him. "I know you want me Albel, so why play this pointless game?" she murmured heatedly, pressing her body against his meaningfully.

He paused, a brow raised. "Interesting propostion," he mused and smiled when he saw the tiny spark of hope in her blue eyes. "But regretfully, I have to decline."

"Why?" she demanded angrily, twisting away from him. A part of her was still insulted that he was refusing her, even if her advances were false.

Albel sighed. "You still do not understand my dear," he told her, "This will happen whether you want it to or not, so bear with me. I could not care less about you. Do you think I am that stupid not to realize your intention to kill me the second you are free?"

"And you **still** expect me to sleep with you willingly!"

He dropped the blindfold back over her eyes. "Yes," he said, watching the thin red line being etched between the twin curves.

"I **hate** you! More than anything!"

He put his hand over heart theatrically and grinned, baring his teeth. "I almost wish I did care…but I do not."

She sagged a bit in her bonds and sighed resignedly. "You could at least take the blindfold off," she snapped. _What is the point in fighting him and wasting precious energy? He's not going to let me down and I won't beg him._

Neris stiffened as the first cut began to burn and grimaced when the other followed suit.

"I prefer it with the blindfold on kitten," he replied, admiring his work. Albel gently traced the dagette across her arms, her thighs and chest, mimicking the runological patterns tattooed on her skin and careful not to let the razor sharp blade make any mark.

"I assume," she hissed under her breath, "That this will end with you unmarred?"

"I am not an idiot kitten. It would be unthinkable to let you use the dagette on me. Of course, it is not unheard of with partners who are both willing and eager."

"Even if I did kill you Nox, how far would I get? This is Airyglyph **castle**, a fortress filled with soldiers and I would die before I left this room."

Albel did not answer and she pressed on impatiently. "If you would just unlock the chains…"

There was a sudden clinking noise and the chain slithered down onto the bed behind her. She lowered her arms slowly and Albel reached behind her to untie her blindfold. They stared at each other in the morning light and a little smile lifted the corner of her mouth.

"Do you trust me Nox?" she asked softly.

"No…I only know that my desire for you is greater than any need I have."

"You fool…" she whispered, closing her hand over the dagette. "You would throw away your life just for the chance to have me?"

"It is you who is the fool kitten."

Neris yelped in surprise as Albel kicked her legs from under her and grabbing his arms they landed in a tangled heap of limbs on the bed, amidst a string of curses from her.

"You idiot! You could have killed us both!" she yelled, frantically searching for the dagette.

"Looking for this?"

She glared at him furiously and saw him playing idly with the blade in one hand.

"I would not stab myself kitten, no matter how much you may want it. And I would not want to stab you either."

Neris sat up, smoothing her hair back. She flushed red as she realized for the first time since she had woken up that she was naked and Albel was clothed very scantily indeed as well.

"No need for embarrassment kitten," he said, stretching his arms behind him as he lay back on the pillows and allowing her to get a **very generous** view of him. There was a decidedly mischievous expression on his face when he saw her eyes widen and her head quickly turn away. The cheeky look on his face quickly disappeared when he saw a tear slipping down her cheek.

He leaned forward, concern slowly creeping over him. "Why are you-?"

WHAM!

**To be continued…**

Now you know for sure I am evil! Mwahahahah! I could not resist another cliffhanger, but don't you just love the suspense?

So, Neris is showing a bit of her true personality to Albel. Well, she couldn't keep it hidden from him forever so I figured it might as well start coming out now when things are heating up between them. Also, it introduces a bit of humor that serves to break up the tension nicely.

I couldn't use scene change indicators in this chapter cause there were no changes in scenery but I promise they will be there when needed in the future.

BTW, I am now in the second day of Albel's time limit (wow, a lot sure happened on the first day!) and the Wicked one hasn't got much time left.

**To Lucrecia LeVrai:** Yeah, I also thought Nel would look better with blue eyes ;p


	5. Deception

Fascination 

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but you know how it is- pre Christmas shopping, Christmas, New Year…so I've been quite busy. Oh, a much belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!

Some extra notes (that are long overdue):

**Why didn't Neris fight back when Albel said he was going to use the dagette?** Firstly, the blade was very sharp and she did not, while struggling, want to accidentally slice herself open. Neris very much wants to live. Albel has already made it clear that he is going to use it and she knows from previous experience that he is mad enough to. Yes, she has already experienced pain far beyond that from torture but her fear of Albel also 'enhances' what she feels because she is drawn to him like she has been to no other man. While Neris is a brave woman when it comes to fighting Albel both physically and mentally, emotionally she is very confused, desperate and naive. She wants to believe that Albel will not hurt her badly and the sight of the dagette pushed her to a breaking point. She is blinded and helpless which only serves to make her more scared, allowing Albel to see that she really does fear him. In reality, she **is** strong-willed, stubborn and sarcastic but also vulnerable as a prisoner of war. It is this vulnerability that allows her composure to slip for a few moments (when she begs Albel not to use the dagette) until she regains control of herself. Secondly, she cannot cast another fire spell because a) she is too unsure of her abilities to control a more powerful spell (remember the end of chapter one) as she is still quite young and b) she does not wish to burn to death and subconsciously, she does not want to kill Albel. As she said, Airyglyph castle is crawling with soldiers and even if she managed to escape Albel, she would have to deal with the rest on her own.

**My A/N in the middle of a chapter:** Okay, I can't really explain that, so I won't do it again. But you still get people on this site who will probably ask me why he has not lost his hand yet and I kind of just slipped it in the last possible moment before I posted the chapter. As to why he has not…I twisted events to suit my purposes for 'Fascination' and for the duration of my story, the hand has to stay! Believe me, you won't complain when you see what happens to his hand…oops, am I giving away plot here? Better shut up about that now. Anyway, the gauntlet Albel wears now is similar to the one he wears in the game but a different claw fits over the back of his hand.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five:** **Deception**

WHAM!

The sudden blow caught Albel off guard and her fist glanced off his jaw, knocking him sideways. Dazed, he steadied himself and turned furiously to her, only to see flaming blue eyes and another punch directed to his face. Entangled in his robe and the sheets of the bed, he failed to move quickly enough and Neris smashed her fist into his face and blood spurted from his nose.

His head snapped back and momentarily stunned, Albel landed flat on his back on the bed, gazing through unfocused eyes at the blurred woman now straddling him.

Neris watched him with some satisfaction, as she recalled the sound of her fist breaking (or so she hoped) his nose. She smiled as he struggled underneath her and she slid her hands along his arms and held them down with an iron grip.

Impossible…she should still be weakened! Unless… 

"Clever girl…you've been healing yourself," he said, as the realization dawned on him.

"I wondered why you did not notice," she said softly, tightening her grip on his arms and then she laughed. "But it does not matter Nox, not now."

"Oh, but I did notice kitten." His gaze traveled along her body and he smiled. "The bruises were fading rapidly, cuts disappearing in a matter of hours…your progress has been slow and steady indeed. You might as well do us both a favor and hurry it up so we-"

"We can what, Albel?" she asked sweetly, lowering her face to his.

He raised a brow quizzically, staring into her eyes. "Do you have something in mind, kitten?"

There was a slight shrug of the slim shoulders. "Perhaps. Well, there is something I would like you to know…" she whispered, leaning even closer.

His dark eyes were lit up with interest as he watched her draw nearer. "And what is that?" He could practically feel the smile curving her lips as she murmured into his ear.

"I prefer to be on top."

And with that she kissed the startled Albel passionately, letting go of his arms to run her fingers through his hair. Albel responded to her kiss with an intensity that made them both feel faint, encircling his arms around her back. Her hand cupped his cheek and brought him closer to her, engaging in a mock battle of wills that neither aimed to lose. Albel broke the kiss abruptly and Neris grinned impishly, using one hand to wipe away the streaks of blood coloring his skin, before kissing him again. But this time he pulled away, suspicion hovering on the edge of his craving.

"What do you want, kitten? What is in this for you?" he demanded, snatching her wrists.

"What do I **want**,Albel?" she looked surprised and her eyes widened innocently. "Why, you of course. Is this not what **you** wanted?"

Those eyes…such innocence…he felt as if he were drowning in their hazy blue depths.

He pulled her to him possessively and with his hand on the nape of her neck, kissed her deeply but he made sure to hold her waist tightly. _I may not know what you are planning kitten, but if you intend to play the game…who am I to deny you the pleasure?_

Neris buried her hands in Albel's hair and noted with some surprise that it was soft and silky, almost like the fur of a cat. _But I can't let that distract me…remember who he is…_she told herself sternly, with her eyes shut.

She stiffened as Albel's hands began a sensuous descent that, while not entirely unwelcome, was **completely** out of the question. He traced the curve of her hip with his fingers and his lips left hers to trail a line of burning kisses on her neck and shoulders. Unable to stop herself, she moaned in response and saw the delight on his face when he heard her. A fresh surge of anger shot through her and she took a deep breath. _It's now or never. I have to free myself .I…I don't trust myself to stay here with him any longer._

Slowly and carefully, she slid her hands along Albel's arms until their fingers were intertwined and almost immediately, his attentions grew more ardent, more forceful.

Albel pushed her away gently, still grasping her fingers, so that he could sit up and with hungry eyes, he pulled her, with her back facing him, into his lap. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, allowing Albel to rain fiery kisses on the pale skin and his grip on her tightened.

"Albel…" she gasped.

He paused, with his lips now settled on her shoulder. "What is it now, kitten?"

_Now. I must. _

She detached herself from his embrace smoothly and slammed the palm of her hand into his chin, his teeth clicking from the impact as his head snapped backwards. A swift blow followed the uppercut to the head, which knocked the captain out cold. He slumped lifelessly on the bed and Neris flexed her wrist, frowning at the reddened knuckles. She allowed no pity to seep into her mind, instead reminding herself that Albel was a monster and deserved every punishment she had to offer.

She knew what she had to do. The only question was, how?

She slid off the bed, dragging Albel with her and dumping his unconscious form on the floor. Neris sighed and looked around the room for a means to secure Albel until she could get information out of him. But first she would have to search for some thing to wear and she shuddered when she looked at the velvet dress draped over a nearby chair. She did not want to **look** at it, let alone wear it. She threw open the door of the cupboard and tossed aside various garments until she found something that fit and was suitable to fight in, should the need arise.

Which it undoubtedly would.

When she had finished dressing, Neris bent down to examine the manacle left in a pile of chains at the foot of the bed and carried it over to Albel, locking the thick metal around his foot.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, Glyphian scum!" she murmured savagely, binding his hands together with rope and knotting it. On a sudden whim, she also knotted the silky cloth around his head tightly, blinding him. Biting her lip, she gently wiped blood off his face from his nose and the fresh cut, from the gash where his teeth had bitten into his bottom lip.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the passage beyond the bedroom. The click of boots on stone. Soldiers. Neris darted behind the door, her heart pounding. Was the door locked? If someone came in…

She would die instantly.

She would never see Nel again. Never see Aquios again.

No. She would not die, not today.

She eased her hand upward and grasped the handle gently just as someone else did the same thing. Neris froze, her heart thundering in her chest. What could she do…?

"Lord Albel?" a male voice came inquisitively from behind the door, the handle beginning to turn. "I have a message from Sir Shelby, it is quite urgent…"

Her mind raced frantically over the few options available to her: she could knock him out, make a run for it or try to immobilize him with a spell…

Then she heard a second voice. **Another** soldier.

"Are you going to disturb Sir Albel, cadet Elia?"

The first soldier was defensive. "I have a message for the Captain, of the utmost importance."

"It had better be, for your sake," the second replied amusedly.

Elia dropped his voice secretively. "Is-is it true? I mean, all the stories I've heard-"

The other snorted. "You better believe it. I've **seen **him do some of those things and after that…" he shuddered. "I didn't have any trouble believing the rest of it."

Elia sighed and looked to the door to Albel's room reluctantly. "I suppose…I must deliver this message in person or Sir Shelby will-" he gulped.

The older soldier laughed. "What Shelby will do is nothing compared to what Nox will do."

Resigned, Elia knocked loudly on the door. "Lord Albel? I have a message, from Kirlsa." He tilted his head, frowning at the lack of noise from within the bedchamber.

"Do you think something is wrong with the Captain?" he asked, turning to the man behind him.

He shrugged in reply. "Be my guest to open the door. I think he has a woman with him in there and he will be most displeased at an interruption."

"Do you think I should just go in?" Elia asked.

Neris squeezed her eyes shut in panic, clenching her fists at her side. There is only one thing I can do to get rid of them without raising suspicion, she thought. It will be effective, painless…and utterly humiliating.

But all I have to do is think of him. Albel. The way he…but she shook her head ruefully. Thinking about **him** like that would distract her to the point where she would be helpless, she thought as she hurried towards the bed.

Her glance slid sideways to the unconscious man lying bound on the floor, doubting she could fake being with him on the bed and allow them to be seen. Unless they _heard_ it…

"Oh…Albel…!" she let out a throaty moan of feigned ecstasy, her face flushing with mortification as she grabbed hold of the bed and began rocking it to produce a noise.

"Do you hear that?" Elia said, a shocked expression on his face and his green eyes wide.

The older man raised a brow. "Well lad, I think you have your answer. My advice to you is not to go in. Wait until Captain Nox comes out, unless you want to lose a few fingers."

"But still…should he be doing that in the **castle**? I mean…it is not proper behavior, especially as a soldier!" At the continuing moans of pleasure from within the bedchamber, which unmistakably belonged to a female, the young cadet blushed red.

"Boy, Albel is a law unto himself," he replied, walking away leisurely.

"Who is **he** calling 'boy'?" Elia muttered indignantly, watching him walk away.

"Don't…stop!" Another erotic cry, this time very loud.

Rolling his eyes, the Black Brigade cadet tapped the sealed letter impatiently against his hand, wondering what he should do. What else was there to do but walk away? Walk away, and come back later. Anything but stand here and listen to **this**.

When Neris heard the footsteps echoing away, she slumped on the floor in relief, her body shaking slightly from nerves. She glared at Albel, her face still flaming with embarrassment and she kicked him viciously in the side. "I hate you even more for that, you know," she told him, kicking him again for emphasis. Neris sighed, pressing a hand against her temple.

It was time for Albel to pay.

It was time to collect on his debt to her.

And Neris planned on enjoying every minute of it. It was foolish she knew, to let revenge come before her freedom but she could not deny herself this one thing.

_Albel…_

It was time for the Wicked one to face the consequences of his actions.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The cadet, Kale Elia walked quickly along the carpeted corridor, the early afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows. He tucked the letter in his pocket, sighing as he did so. He would have to explain to Sir Shelby when he returned to Kirlsa, why he had taken so long. At this rate, he would have to stay in Airyglyph overnight. Hopefully, the lieutenant would understand.

"Kale…" a female voice whispered huskily from behind him.

"Alira, what are you doing here? You are not meant to be in the West wing!" he berated her gently, looking around furtively before taking the girl into his arms.

She smiled up at him and touched his chest lightly with her fingertips. "I wanted to see you, silly."

He exhaled noisily and kissed the top of her head. "Still, you should not have come here. What if someone had seen you? This could get us both in a lot of trouble!"

Her brown eyes flashed with laughter and she giggled. "I was very careful, if you want to know. Besides," she said, pouting. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am glad to see you Alira, you know that. But-"

She linked both arms around his neck and pulled him closer to plant a kiss on his lips and he responded enthusiastically, stroking her black hair away from her face. She deepened the kiss, slipping her arms around his waist instead, letting her hand wander into his pocket. Her fingers wrapped around the sealed tube holding the letter and she smiled triumphantly into the kiss, neatly transferring the letter into her own pocket. Alira broke the kiss and gazed up at Kale adoringly. "Will you meet me later?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course…name a place and I'll be there."

"Our usual spot," she decided, grasping his hand. "You won't be late, will you?" she said, smiling and showing off the dimple in her left cheek.

"Am I ever? Now, you had better return to your duties Alira, before someone notices you're gone," he murmured, kissing her temple.

"Until tonight then," she said softly, her dark eyes holding a promise solely for him and as Kale waved goodbye, he felt weak at the knees at the thought. And so Kale continued on his way to the East wing soldier's quarters, he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, not noticing the sudden lightness in his pocket.

_Stupid little boy,_ she thought spitefully as she waved merrily to the cadet as he backed away from her. As soon as his back was turned though, the smile was wiped off her face and she swiped a hand across her mouth in disgust. _It's a wonder I put up with the insipid twit at all._ But this, she thought as she caressed the scroll in her dress pocket, would surely be worth it, to please her master. And she would be rewarded well for her troubles. Very well indeed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The elderly man seated at the desk was lean and well muscled, considering his age. His frame was thin, deceptively weak to the untrained eye. But Duke Vox had maintained a strict regime of training and exercise in his earlier years that was now rewarding him handsomely. He could hold his own in battle against a much younger man and had done so on many occasions. He glanced up irritably from his paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he called gruffly, keeping his eyes on the text in front of him.

"Lord Vox?"

He raised his head at the familiar female voice. "Ah, Arlia. Do come in."

Arlia, keeping her hands behind her back, glided into the study and stood before her master. "I have a gift for you, Lord Vox." With a flourish, she presented him with the sealed letter and when Vox saw the official Black Brigade stamp, his eyes widened.

"An urgent message for Lord Albel from Sir Shelby. The cadet was quite eager for Nox to receive the letter but…" she paused, handing the scroll to Vox.

"What?" he said, raising a brow and reaching for a dagger to open the seal.

"It seems that Albel was occupied in his bedroom. The cadet was most reluctant to interrupt and decided to deliver the letter later today but I was able to…persuade him otherwise."

A cruel smile creased the old man's face. "Well done Arlia. You did better than I expected. Did you get what I wanted yesterday?"

She nodded, ebony hair swishing gently and she proceeded to tell him the details surrounding Woltar and Albel's conversation. "And it was not unpleasant work, I might add. Sir Albel is very…vigorous," she ended slyly, savoring the memory of the captain.

"He did not know that you were in my service?" he said, setting the scroll down on the desk.

"No, but it was Woltar that informed him afterward."

His lips thinned as he frowned. "That decrepit old fool has interfered for the last time…now I will not be able to use you to spy on Albel. If he sees you near him, it will expose me," he said, his forehead creased in thought.

"There is one other who could be of use to you," she volunteered after a while, staring directly at her master.

"Who?"

"A girl under the service of Lord Albel, but she can be easily swayed if the correct method is used. Her name is Shandre."

"Shandre…" he mused. "Could it be done?"

Arlia snorted. "The girl is deathly afraid of her own shadow, a novice could do it. I will see to it personally, my lord."

"Approach her carefully then and make sure she is made well aware of what she stands to gain. Do you believe she will betray him?"

She shrugged. "He beats her, belittles her…yes, she hates him, I'm sure of it. If the idea of gold does not sway her, she has family in the city that can be used to persuade her."

"Then do what must be done. I need someone in place to monitor the Aquarian as well as Nox. If I can learn what information he has before he goes to the king…I can stand to gain a great deal more. Good, I am pleased with your performance thus far. Wait outside my study until I call you again, you will need to replace the letter. Dismissed."

Arlia looked at him expectantly. "Lord Vox-?"

"Ah, my apologies. Is this payment enough?" he said, watching her wide eyes amusedly as he opened a heavy leather pouch and poured a stream of golden coins into her outstretched hands.

"Thank you my lord," she murmured, dazed at the thought of so much gold in her possession. Arlia curtsied and hurried out of his office, stuffing the coins into her deep pockets as if she were worried that he might change his mind and take some of the gold back.

Duke Vox slit the seal open and a single piece of paper fell onto the palm of his hand. As his eyes ran over the contents, a malicious smile lit up his angular face.

Well, well, well. How interesting.

_How interesting indeed,_ he thought. He rolled the paper up again and deposited it back into the messenger tube, reaching into a drawer for his imitation seal. Tilting a burning red candle, a trickle of wax dripped onto the original seal and Vox stamped the copy.

"Arlia!" he called sharply, admiring the second seal. _He will never suspect he was not the first to read it_, he thought. He looked to Arlia as she entered once again and handed it to her saying, "Make sure the letter is **found** by Elia, he must not suspect you took it."

She looked mildly insulted. "I would not make a juvenile mistake such as **that**, my lord."

The fond smile on his face did not quite reach his eyes. "I was right to select you Arlia, you have done superbly thus far, succeeding beyond my expectations, actually." _With all the money I spent on her, she should be. Finding and training a good spy is far too costly in times of war. But she is too clever for her own good…once I am finished with her, she'll have to be disposed of._

_Arlia could become very dangerous. _

"My lord is too kind," she said with a modest smile on her face as she curtsied.

He nodded curtly. "Return to your duties in the East wing immediately after returning the letter."

"Yes, Lord Vox. As you command."

When she had left, Vox turned his chair to the window and stared at the royal city, his fingers laced together under his chin. _This time, Albel will not escape me._

_Woltar may be trying to protect him but Albel is foolish -he cannot see an opportunity when it arises. He could be great, powerful…_

_It is a pity then, that his character is so flawed._

He clenched his lean hand into a fist and smiled, staring into space with the black eyes of a snake.

_I will not stop until Albel Nox has been **destroyed**._

**To be continued…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haha, I bet you didn't think that little episode from the end of Chapter two would be coming back to haunt Albel now, did you? In future chapters, Albel is going to learn that promiscuity is never a good thing…and look, I gave her a name and everything. Yup, Albel is **really** going to regret that.

I won't be introducing too many new oc's in the future, so don't worry about that. I don't mind oc's, but when a fic is overloaded with them… As to whether mine will become a permanent fixture, that's up to you. Do you want to see Cadet Kale Elia again? I kinda like him, he has a sweet and naïve personality. Plus, he has green eyes-I love green eyes!

See you again in Chapter Six, where Nel will finally be making an appearance!


	6. Lust

Fascination 

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**A/N:** I originally planned for this chapter to be all about Nel, but surprise, surprise. Who else would show up but the dreaded writer's block? All I could damn well think about was Albel and Neris (not that readers will complain about that), so for chapter six, there will be no Nel.

I know what you might be thinking and no, this chapter is not going to be a lemon (whatever the title might imply).

**Chapter Six:** **Lust**

The drop of cold water dripped from her finger onto his chest and Neris watched her captive carefully for a sign of consciousness, sighing in irritation. Albel had only been unconscious for nearly half an hour, but even that brief period of time was precious to her and she needed him awake. There was a low groan and she peered into his considerably swelling face, seeing him stir slightly. Well, he was not waking up fast enough for her tastes and with a smirk teasing her full lips; she tipped a goblet full of water over his face.

With a startled yell, Albel was dragged out of unconsciousness and left spluttering and furious. He yanked blindly at the ropes binding him to the bed and let loose an enraged scream. "Cut me loose, you goddamn bitch!"

"Funny how you mentioned 'cut' Nox," she said lazily, twirling the small dagger with unexpected ease and skill. "Since that is exactly what I plan to do. And it might be something you will sorely miss."

There was silence from the bed and Neris felt triumph flash through her. She had the bastard right where she wanted him and he could do _nothing_. But triumph changed to apprehension when she heard him begin to laugh.

"Bravo kitten, bravo! And here I thought you would not be a challenge!" the fury on his face was now mingled with wild exuberance.

"What!"

The surprise in her voice brought a wide smile to his face. "I must say that for a woman, you have an excellent right hook. Even some of my best men could not have done what you did."

"Bring you to your knees?"

"My sweet, no man, or woman for that matter could ever do that to me." Only for more personal matters, he thought privately.

"Then consider me the first."

"You may have gotten the best of me before," he admitted. "However, I was off guard and therefore an easy target. I would have been disappointed if you had not seized the opportunity. Then again, you were quite occupied, as was I. Remember?"

A heated flush stole over her features but she answered indifferently, trying unsuccessfully to hide the tremor in her voice. "I-I would have been able to take you even if you were facing me fully armed! The only reason I have not is because you are a chauvinistic pig who will not give me the chance to defend myself!"

A smug expression crept over his face and he chuckled. "Touché, kitten. I cannot call you a liar, yet still you are not completely honest. You deny yourself the very thing you want. And there is nothing worse than lying to yourself, is there?"

"Yes there is," she replied, her hands shaking. "Betraying my country and queen for the likes of _you_."

He twisted his head in the direction of her voice, discreetly moving the pillow to hide his left arm from her view and giving her a naughty grin. "Am I that much of a disappointment?" he asked, shifting slightly to allow his robe to fall open further. With undisguised glee, he imagined her blue eyes roving reluctantly over every inch of his toned and muscular form.

Outraged at his nerve, Neris rose to stand next to the bed, clutching the dagette in her hand. "I should kill you now," she whispered quietly. "But it is too soon for you to burn in the stinking pits of hell."

"Oh, I do not intend on visiting hell for a very long time, kitten. And when I do go, you will be joining me."

A sudden rush of air and there was a knife at his throat. "What did you say?" she breathed.

Through the silken blindfold, he saw the hazy outline of her exquisite figure and the sweet fragrance of her scent teased his bloody nose. "Am I correct in assuming that you hold my dagette against my throat? That you plan to torture me for all the information that I possess, and make a dramatic escape from the castle, to return to your sniveling countrymen, a heroine?"

The blade trembled against his skin and he pressed on. "Such a childish notion, but so true. You are still very much a child, I could see that from the beginning when I first saw you. A cub, in the guise of a lioness. And yet, you are so close to becoming that lioness. Proof of that was in the dungeon when you withstood the Inquisitor. Admirable, to be sure."

Neris sat frozen on the bed, staring at the man who had made such an accurate insight into her mind. "And why…" her words stuck in her throat before she swallowed. "Why would I go to hell with you? I live to serve the gods and Apris saves all those who live for Her Majesty and the church!"

A sneer marred his handsome face when he replied. "You might torture me with the worthiest of intentions, kitten, but you and I will both know that deep in inside you will take _pleasure_ in it. When you see my blood, you will revel in it, knowing you are giving me pain. The delight of revenge will taste sweet on your lips and you will be held in rapture for the want of it, the need of it. And that, my dear, will be your passage to hell should you die tomorrow."

Cold fury was reflected in her eyes and she resisted the powerful urge to plunge the dagger into his throat and rip it out, leaving him to bleed helplessly, writhing in agony. A second later, she caught herself angrily. What was she **thinking**? When Albel died, yes it would be by her hand. But could she, **would** she force him to suffer like an animal? He deserved no less, as a murderer and persecutor of her people.

But Neris was not a monster. She was a warrior of Aquaria, child of Apris. Would she allow the torment and pain she had suffered in the past few days to end in sin?

No.

"I will not torture you Albel. I will not sink to the level of a **maggot**."

Albel laughed. "Maggot. What an interesting insult, but I'm afraid it does not describe me very aptly, kitten. More so for the fools roaming around outside with half a brain."

"You do not think much of others, do you Albel?"

"No," he said, quite cheerfully considering his position. "Because the majority of people I meet are beneath me, mentally and physically. Surely you had noticed that by now?"

"I should have known. You are lower than even a maggot, Albel Nox!"

"How you wound me with your accusations, kitten. Now, if you do not mind, untie me and we can continue this intriguing conversation face to face. I do so love gazing upon your spectacular beauty."

"I am not going to let you go Nox, not until I have what I want."

"Then by all means _take it_. I will not stop you, I will share in it _with you_."

Her vision saw red. "I meant information, you pathetic freak! You cannot have my honor!"

With that tasty little morsel of information, Albel knew that no matter what happened, he had to be the first have her. "Kitten, are you a **virgin**?" he exclaimed, almost crowing in delight. Deflowering virgins was almost a hobby for him, since he had the expertise and skill after all.

"What of it?" she said defensively. "All Aquarian warriors not yet married are, even the men. It is a holy law and all children of Apris are bound to it until they find the one person they are meant to share with in the act of love!" she snapped and yanked the blindfold off his head in a swift jerking movement.

Red eyes blinking against the sudden influx of light, he favored her with a whimsical smile. "I thank the gods then, that I was not born an Aquarian. I think I would have died of boredom before reaching the ripe old age of twenty two."

She sniffed in disdain, glaring at him in disgust. "I did not expect you to have any grasp of honor and love and I was right. You're repulsive!"

He sighed mournfully. "Alas, kitten, you may be right."

Thrown, she frowned at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"If you had not noticed," he pointed out, "You damn near mashed my face. My nose might never be the same again, you know."

"I hope it's broken!" she retorted sharply. "Apris knows you deserve it."

"Would you check it for me? Perhaps, by chance, would you consent to heal it?" he asked, his tone soft and sweet.

Neris glowered fiercely at him. "I would not waste runology on scum like you!" But she leaned across him, nevertheless, to check if it was broken or not.

"If your elemental skills are deplorable, your healing skills should be up to a simple task such as this, don't you think? You did manage to heal yourself, quite well I might add," he murmured, leering at her openly.

"Keep your mouth shut Nox," she said absentmindedly, prodding his nose with one finger, ignoring his muffled oath as pain shot through his face. "It's not broken. But it hurts, doesn't it?" she said brightly, leaning back on the bed and looking pleased with herself.

"Not really," he answered, not wanting to give her any pleasure other than sexual. He had the feeling that his little kitten could be quite vindictive when she wanted to be. And take pleasure from that spite. Oh no, he would make sure that she got the gratification she desired from none other than _him_.

"Now if I may be so bold as to ask," he began, tugging his restraints pointedly. "What do you plan to do with me? What clever method of escape from this castle have you devised for yourself?"

"And why would I inform you of any plan I might have made?"

"If you plan on escaping, kitten, you would kill me before you did and I would very much like to know how you are going to do it since no-one has done so before."

"At this point Albel, you do not need to know anything."

She was silent after that, her mood pensive. Albel, lying bound on the bed, quickly grew bored and searched for something to amuse himself with. Sitting in his bedside chair, his kitten was looking very much like a haughty princess. However, her dress…

His red eyes swept over her from head to toe and he grinned. "What, pray tell, are you _wearing_?"

She raised a brow and gestured one hand towards her attire. "You only notice now? They are your clothes. Unfortunately, a foul stench still clings to the fabric but I had no other choice in the matter. I could hardly walk around naked."

"I would not have minded." This comment earned him another dirty look from his scarlet kitten. Then again, he decided, she truly did not look half bad in his clothes. Rather lovely, actually, come to think of it. Dressed in soft brown leather pants and a thin woven white shirt too large for her slender frame, the casual look suited her even more than the pink velvet had.

Miffed that she had had the audacity to rummage in his closet without his permission (never mind that he had been out cold at the time), he glanced down at her bare feet. "You forgot to put on shoes, kitten."

Neris rolled her eyes. "Idiot, your feet are twice as big as mine. What makes you think I could possibly wear your shoes?"

"Just a thought. Your feet are so smooth and pretty, I would hate to see them damaged."

She settled herself in her seat, spinning the dagette over her fingers, not taking her eyes off him. "Do you not tire of this simple minded game, Albel?"

"Kitten, I have not been involved in any major battles for the past few weeks and I am constantly being hounded by all sorts of fools demanding that I train novices, lead training exercises, and attend war councils. If not for the chance to lead an army into battle, I would have refused my captainship. I'm unimaginably bored, frustrated and irritated, thus these 'simple minded' games as you call it, are invigorating and stimulating. Of course I do not tire of it."

"So Glyphians are nothing but a bunch of warmongers. I should have expected that. All you need is the slightest hint of war and you attack without thought, dismissing the people you hurt as nothing! Even your own!"

An amused smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. "You think our King does not even care for his own people? And while I might display what you call 'warmongering', I am only one person," he said, looking at her with a pitying expression on his face. "You should not judge a nation on the behavior of a single entity."

Of course, Neris would rather have drunk poison than admit Albel might be right. "Feeling patriotic, Albel?" she spat, glaring at him with intense dislike.

"The feeling overcomes me at times," he countered and then nodded towards the dagette. "I see you have some skill with a blade. Unexpected really, since you were a tad clumsy when you attempted to wield my katana."

She drew herself up proudly and replied acidly, "I come from a long line of warriors, Nox, and I have received training in the art of daggers since the age of five! As a cadet in the Royal runological forces, I am unbeaten in single weapon-to-weapon combat!"

"You are still in training?" he asked innocently, his eyes widening with interest. _It will be easier when I dispatch spies to Aquaria to get information if they have to search for a missing **cadet**…since there is a possibility that she might not break in time. _

For a second, she could only stare at him in shock before clapping a hand over her mouth. "You-you bastard!"

"I didn't force you into telling me, kitten," he said pleasantly. "You did so of your own accord."

Neris shook with fury and a strangled shriek threatened to rip from her throat. He had the impudence to trick her? Grasping the dagette in a sweaty palm, she had to force herself not to kill him where he lay.

"Now come, girl, finish what you started. You cannot resist me for much longer, tell me everything that I want to know!"

It happened so fast, Albel was barely aware that she even moved. Her figure was a blur and suddenly she was straddling his chest, and Albel felt a stinging burn streak across his skin. His mouth a startled circle, he glanced down to see a series of slashes decorating his chest and oozing blood. Neris was breathing hard as she gazed down at the skillfully executed wounds, meant to cause pain but not kill.

"You will regret this, kitten," he whispered, his eye glowing with molten anger.

"Not before you regret ever meeting me Nox," she whispered back, her voice wavering and the dagette shaking.

My God, she was beautiful. Framed in the sunlight above him, her scarlet hair floating around her face like living, breathing flame. She was a delicate nymph with a core of pure steel that had ensnared Albel in thought, body and mind. "Do you know what makes _you_ dangerous, kitten?" he said silkily, his anger melting away in rivers.

Her blue eyes burned with suspicion and distrust as a drop of blood dripped from the dagette onto her shirt. "I know what makes me dangerous, Nox. I have you helpless and you are such a coward you cannot even admit that!"

"You are so beautiful and desirable, kitten, that you could have any man you wanted cowering at your feet like a whipped dog. Untouched by the scent of a battlefield, your innocence intact, most men would kill to have you in their possession. And yet your true beauty is still your naivety. Unpretentious and shy young girls are one of the greatest temptations a man can experience and you are no exception for me. Do you know why you fascinate me?"

"Fascinate you? Me?" she echoed his words, a flicker of confusion flitting across her young face.

"Yes, you. You do not fear me, as many women do and for once you are a woman with a brain in her head, capable of intelligent speech. You have a hold over me, and you do not even realize it. That is the root of my desire for you, indomitable in spirit as you are. Yet as much as I enjoy our stimulating and entertaining conversations, know only this: my fascination for you is with both your mind and body but it can only be physical. I do not profess to be in love with you, and I never will be. What we have, my dear, is what can only be described as pure, unadulterated **lust**."

"I am not guilty of such sin like you, Nox!" she hissed, but shame stole over her features and she swiped a hand across her eyes to wipe away an angry tear.

"You are, whether you like it or not. You think you will be able to escape from me so easily? Did you think I would **allow** you to get away!"

She jerked away fearfully at the manic gleam in his crimson gaze. "You are in no position-" she began, when without warning, Albel's gauntleted hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of her hair. With a shriek of pain, she tried to wrench herself from his grasp but it only grew tighter and she dropped the dagette onto the bed. He yanked her down to him, close enough so the tips of their noses touched.

"I told you kitten," he whispered, his breath tickling her cheek. "That I would not let you go so easily without getting what I want first."

"How did you get loose!"

He jerked her head viciously and she gasped. "You forgot to make the knot as tight as the others. It was simple, really, to work it loose with my claws. And you did not even notice."

Rage radiated from her and with growing indignation, she felt him stirring against her. "You filthy pervert, let me go!"

His lips stroked her skin with feather soft strokes and she quivered in his grasp. "Well, you are a beautiful woman and you are pressing against me," he snorted. "What did you expect from me?"

"I want you to stop."

"Why? Kitten, I only heard the first three words from your sweet lips: '**I want you**'. And I will have you."

He pulled her towards him violently, and crushed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. With her hair in his tight grasp, Neris had no choice but to comply but also because…

God, he was _right_.

She wanted him so much, that she would risk dishonor just for the chance to be taken into his _bed_. Neris had never before felt physical attraction of this magnitude for any man before, let alone an enemy who had hurt her. As much as she wanted to, she could not stop.

Not when his lips were so soft on hers, his own carnal hunger mingling with hers…

_Apris, forgive me. _

The blood was slick on his naked chest, staining her shirt with splashes of red as they embraced. The kiss left them both dizzy from the intensity and his grip on her scarlet locks lessened but still, she did not pull away. Albel smiled triumphantly into the kiss, enjoying the flames of their passion being fanned higher and higher.

"No!" Her sobs burst out of her and she flung herself away from him, her back hitting the bedpost. "I-I _can't_…" she cried, hiding her face in the cradle of her arms.

"Yes you _can_," Albel said strongly, reaching out with his free hand to pick up the dagette. "Why do you fight it? It will only hurt if you do."

Neris curled in on herself, hiding from him and she avoided his gaze. "If I…if we…I will have betrayed my people, my queen, my _sister_…I would rather die and face an eternity of torment than…" an awful mixture of emotions flooded her body in a single wave and the muscles of her throat clenched painfully, "To render myself to your selfish desires!"

Her sister? Momentarily taken aback, he quickly recovered his composure. 

Finally free of his bonds, save the manacle, Albel reached for her. "Kitten…"

"Stay away from me! Just **stay away**!"

His touch burned and he forced her to look at him, tilting her face back to gaze into her tear filled eyes. "Do you really mean that?" he whispered quietly.

"_Yes_…" she breathed, her body shuddering from the heat of contact.

He let go of her suddenly and she saw the rage simmering just beneath the surface.

"You fool," he said, his own voice shaking, "Can't you see?"

Neris stared at him, her face and body numb. The look on his face was one of tortured anger and he was biting his lip so hard, she could see blood.

Albel was almost shivering with suppressed fury as he stared into her lovely eyes.

"Don't you see how much I need you!"

**To be continued…**


	7. Sisterhood

Fascination 

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimers:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**A/N:** Unfortunately for this chapter, Albel and Neris will not be making an appearance (authoress ducks to avoid barrage of dangerously sharp objects). I know, I know, everyone wants to read about them, but there is a part of the plot that does not revolve around those two, you know. So here it is. I promise they will reappear in chapter eight!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven:** **Sisterhood**

"How could you have let this happen, Claire? You were supposed to keep her safe!"

"It was her own choice to go, I could not force her to stay at the castle!"

Claire cradled her bandaged arm in her lap as she stared with anguished eyes at her closest friend. This argument with Nel was going absolutely nowhere and a dull ache was beginning to throb in her head. She took a deep breath, wincing at the pain that the simple motion brought. Nel, seeing her discomfort, ignored it in the face of her anger.

"Nel, I know how you feel-" she tried again.

Her green eyes hardened, and her voice cracked like a whip. "How could you know? My **sister** has been in the hands of Airyglyph for two days, the only family I have left! At this very moment, my **sister** is suffering, hell; she could even be **dead** for all I know! And all you can say is 'I know how you feel'? How dare you!"

Claire flinched. "How dare you speak to me like that, Nel? How **could** you say I do not know how loss feels?" she whispered in a low voice, filled with misery.

Nel stiffened, and her clenched hands slowly relaxed. "Claire…"

Claire Lasbard had been an orphan for many years, and was no stranger to sorrow and heartbreak. As a very young child, she had witnessed the brutal murder of her parents, who were killed before her eyes by bandits coming to the farm where they all lived, to seek money and valuables. After the death of their parents, her older brother and sister cared for her for five years before further tragedy struck. Her sister was raped and murdered, leaving her twin brother grief-stricken enough to commit suicide. So, at the tender age of eleven, Claire had been left alone in the world.

Since no one in her home village had been prepared to care for her, the little girl was taken to an orphanage in Aquios, where a childless couple living in the Royal city had soon adopted her. It was a few months after that, when she met and befriended Nel Zelpher.

"Oh Claire, I-"

"Nel, stop. You don't have to apologize to me. I know you didn't mean what you said," she said softly, rubbing her injured leg. "You have every right to be angry, you know. I should have prevented her from going with me to Airyglyph."

Nel shook her head and knelt beside her best friend. "I-I had no right to say anything like that to you. It's just that…" her voice broke as frustrated tears pooled in her eyes.

"Nel, I blame **myself** for what happened."

Exhausted, Nel slid to the floor besides Claire's chair and laid her head on her own knees. "I know she's not dead, Claire. I can feel it," she whispered.

Gently, Claire began to stroke Nel's hair and felt the Aquarian spy slowly start to relax under her touch. "I know."

The pair sat in silence for a few peaceful moments before Nel spoke. "Claire, I need to know what happened. Everything."

Her hand stopped for a moment and she hesitated before starting. "After you left for Kirlsa, a messenger arrived from one of my subordinates stationed in Airyglyph. She stated that she had important information vital to the war effort, and was requesting an escort out of the city. Ordinarily, I would have taken Tynave and Farleen with me, but they had already left with you. Neris and Jahin, were unfortunately the highest ranked cadets in my ranks and at first; I refused to let her accompany me."

"Jahin went with you?" Nel interrupted.

"Yes. His stealth skills are excellent and I needed his influence."

"Did you need Neris?" Nel asked, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Claire looked directly at her friend. "No."

"Then why?"

She sighed. "I was traveling through Peterny when the messenger found me, and the message was urgent. Apparently she was afraid of being discovered and captured by enemy soldiers. Neris and Jahin were accompanying me to Aquios at the time, as an escort. I first had to report to Her Majesty and afterward I told Neris that under no circumstances was she to go to Airyglyph with me. Well, you can guess what she did next."

"Did she-? No, surely not!" she exclaimed.

Claire nodded her head, a grim look crossing her pained face. "She appealed to the queen, and after that I had no choice. I could not disobey a direct order from Her Majesty."

Nel swore and clenched her fists in anger. "How could she knowingly put herself in danger like that? How could the queen give such an order, knowing how I felt?"

"Suffice to say, she is blood to you. If it had been you in her place Nel, you would have done the exact same thing. Of course, I also had suspicions that in some way, she was desperate for the chance to prove herself. You've protected her from battle, ever since she enrolled in the Academy of Runology. And I suppose she feels that she has to live up to a very high name."

"That is still no reason to get yourself killed!"

"As for Her Majesty, I believe she had some reservations about Neris going to Airyglyph, but the urgency of the message prompted her to make a quick decision."

"She sent a **cadet** behind enemy lines, Claire. Not the kind of decision you make lightly!"

"She had no reason to doubt Neris's capabilities. She ranked top of her class in weapon combat, and her runology skills, though not fully developed, were satisfactory enough for battle. Besides, Jahin and I would be with her. Her Majesty obviously thought that would be protection enough."

"Then why," Nel asked coldly, "Is Neris still in Airyglyph?"

Claire cringed visibly. "There were…unforeseen complications."

Nel took a deep breath, fighting to keep her calm. "What do you mean, 'complications'?"

"We were betrayed, Nel."

"Betrayed?"

Claire nodded, her haunted eyes staring into space. "When we arrived in Airyglyph, I went ahead alone to confirm the spy, leaving Jahin and Neris to hide themselves in the city. I had some suspicions, which is why I instructed them to keep their distance until we were prepared to leave. I only wish I had been wrong, Nel. The next thing I knew, the house where she was lodging was surrounded by soldiers and I was trapped."

"But Neris was still hiding-"

"When we saw the soldiers, my lady, we had to go back. We could not escape and leave the Lady Claire in Airyglyph," a male voice said softly from the doorway.

Nel looked up, disgust creeping over her features. "Jahin."

He did not look surprised at the curt greeting, instead returning it with more courtesy and a bow. "Lady Nel. I am glad to see you have returned safely from your journey."

The young man entering the room could not be described as anything less than stunningly beautiful. Dark violet eyes were almost shyly hidden by a curtain of ebony hair that cascaded down his back in soft waves, tied back into a sleek ponytail. His complexion was remarkably clear, and had remained so throughout his youth, although a light scar was etched across his pointed nose. He had the lanky elegance and regality of a jungle cat, that earned him the admiration of nearly the entire female population of Aquaria.

He was her sister's closest friend, her greatest confidant.

And in that moment, Nel hated him.

"Once we had received our orders from lady Claire," he began, closing the door with a soft click behind him, "Neris and I separated in the streets to appear less conspicuous. She remained in the street and I went to keep watch on the rooftop opposite of the meeting place. When the soldiers arrived, I lost sight of Neris and I was going to go find her when I saw Claire being attacked by the soldiers. Then I…" his voice trailed off, and he shrugged.

"By that time I had realized what the informant had done, it was too late. I was hopelessly outnumbered and my arm," Claire said, gesturing to her bandaged limb, "Was already broken by then. I could have used runology, but in such a small and confined space, it would have been disastrous. Then Jahin appeared."

"I was barely able to get Lady Claire outside alive, but then more Black Brigade soldiers arrived and it seemed like we were never going to escape without being captured or killed," he continued.

"And that was when Neris came," Nel said, bile rising in her throat.

Jahin nodded his head, even making the simple gesture look graceful. "Yes. She saw that we were in no condition to defend ourselves, especially Lady Claire, and she told us to go. Leave her."

"Jahin refused of course," Claire said quickly, when she saw the expression on her friends face. "But I was on the verge of unconsciousness and when he tried to stop her, she cast an invisibility spell and used her energy to transport us outside of the city walls. I don't think she had the strength to transport herself as well as us."

"So she sacrificed herself," Nel said quietly, more to herself than the others.

"For me, for Lady Claire. She understood the importance of saving one of the Crimson Blades, as do I."

Nel glared angrily at him, and he stared unblinkingly back at her. "So you left her there to die, is that so?"

"You think I had a choice?" he replied coolly, returning her glare coldly. "It was her life or Lady Claire's and Neris was the one who made the decision. She knew I lacked the energy to use runology."

Claire, recognizing the signs of an impending explosion from Nel, hastily intervened. "Nel, I need to-"

Nel stirred next to her and frowned, looking at her pale face and trembling hands. "Rest, I know."

Claire pulled her close and gave her as tight a hug as she could. "Try not to be so hard on him, Nel," she whispered into her friend's ear, "It was not his fault. I'm sure he's hurting just as much as you."

"Get some sleep, Claire. I'll tell the doctor to stop by again, on my way to the audience chamber," she said, pointedly ignoring her.

Her reply was gentle, but her words firmly told Claire that she was clearly not ready to forgive the young man. Claire sighed and shook her head ruefully. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked reproachfully.

A faint smile flashed across Nel's face and she gave her friend a chaste kiss affectionately on her forehead. "I promise I won't bite."

"Like I believe **that**," Claire replied jokingly. "It's more your bark I'm worried about."

Nel smiled, but as soon as she did, she felt like a criminal. What right did she have to smile and joke when her sister was helpless in enemy hands? "I'll come back this afternoon," she told Claire as she was leaving, "After you've rested, all right?"

Claire nodded in reply, her eyes already drifting shut. Nel jerked her head irritably in the direction of the door and Jahin raised a brow, but by now moving towards the door of his own accord. He showed no sign of awkwardness at witnessing the tender moment between the two soldiers and his face was an expressionless mask.

Now, leaning against the wall, he stared with frozen violet eyes at the floor. There was complete silence in the castle corridor. Nel regarded the striking young cadet with mixed emotions: a combination of hatred and disgust.

"You unbelievable bastard." Her voice was filled with a deadly fury, all directed at him but he showed no reaction. "How could you do that to her?"

"You seemed quite ready to accept what happened in front of Claire-"

"You just **left** her!" she snapped. "Did you even think of going back once you'd gotten Claire to safety?"

Something flickered in his eyes. "Listen to yourself, Nel. That would have been a suicide mission without support, and Her Majesty cannot spare soldiers to rescue a **cadet**, at the expense of other innocent lives."

Her green eyes narrowed and before she knew what she was doing, her hand had lashed out. "Is that all she ever meant to you? Do you care so little for her that you won't even consider risking yourself!"

Her handprint burned red on his cheek and rage flared on his normally calm face. "How can you stand there and accuse me like that?"

"How **can** I?" Nel asked, her voice shaking. "You told her you cared for her and now you-"

His fist slammed past her face and hit the wall behind her, effectively pinning her in place. "Have you lost all rationality?"

Nel looked startled and she started pushing him away from her but he slammed her back against the wall. "Let me go," she hissed.

Jahin leaned closer to her, so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "You listen to me, Nel. What happened was what she wanted, and I was powerless to stop it. You think I left her there **willingly**? It killed me to leave her there alone, but she forced me to go. Neris gave me no choice!"

"You had a choice, you could have stayed!"

"Have you forgotten who we are? We are **soldiers**, Nel and sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good! She knew what the consequences would have been if we had allowed a Crimson Blade to be captured!"

"But she is my _sister_…"

"And **I love her**!"

She hung slack against the wall, staring at him with suspicion and doubt written on her face.

"If you set me alight and then ripped out my heart with your bare hands right here, right now, it would not be a tenth of what I felt when I realized what she had done! Do you have any idea of what it felt like to watch her fighting before my eyes and know I could do nothing to help her!"

"I would rather have stayed," she whispered. "Than to leave her to face Airyglyph alone."

"Then you and Neris would both have died," he said harshly, "And her sacrifice would be meaningless. You would have stolen all dignity from her death."

"Dignity! Is there dignity in dying like a miserable dog in enemy hands? Enduring torture, humiliation and rape? And for what? To be a hero, a martyr? You tell me Jahin, is that what she would have wanted?"

The familiar ache of old wounds rippled across her back and she shuddered, but kept her smoking gaze locked on his. "How long do you think it will last, Jahin, the torture? Before she breaks? Or will they let Glyphian brutes violate her tills she begs for death? Is that the fate you will leave the woman you claim to love to?"

"You think that has not haunted me, Nel? Every minute, I'm reminded of the fact that I abandoned the only woman I ever loved to agony and torment, and I've lost count of how many times in the past two days I've wanted to kill myself for it!"

Nel looked surprised at the tears in his eyes but she glared at him anyway. "Then why are you still in Aquios?"

A bitter smile twisted his mouth. "Because if I do go, Her Majesty will have me imprisoned or banished as a traitor. I have been ordered not to return to Airyglyph and to go against those orders would be to commit **treason**. The queen could have me executed!"

"Impossible! Her Majesty would never give such an order!"

"She can, and she has. Why else would I still be here?"

Nel bit her lip and clenched one hand into a fist. "She would not do that to **me**," she replied firmly and Jahin snorted.

"Just because of your position? It is because you are a Crimson Blade, Nel, that Her Majesty will prevent you from going to Airyglyph. Aquaria has need of you, and you must think of the people you have sworn to protect. Where do you think your subordinates would be if you got yourself captured in a foolish rescue attempt? Their need far outweighs your own. Their lives, their families, are at stake here and Neris would not want you to make that kind of sacrifice, even for her sake."

Bowing her head in defeat, a few tears fell onto the floor. "I know. But I cannot bear not knowing if she is alive or not…"

Unexpectedly, Jahin enfolded her in his arms and she stiffened at the unfamiliar gesture from him. "We would know if she was dead," he said simply.

For a few moments, Nel was glad to be able to draw comfort from him but resisted the urge to fully relax into his embrace, reminding herself of what he was truly like. Or what she thought he was like.

In her opinion, Jahin was a narcissistic, pretentious and emotionless jerk that did not deserve half the attention he got only because of his devastatingly good looks, matched by his reputation as a womanizer. She could not understand why her sister devoted so much of her time in someone Nel considered worthless.

Had Neris seen something in him that Nel had not?

Well, what did it matter at a time like this? Nel had more important matters on her mind than pondering his flawed character; she had to plan how to rescue her sister.

She pulled away from him, somewhat reluctantly. "I have to speak to Her Majesty. There must be something I can do or say to change her mind."

There was a shadow of a smile on his face and he gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. She looked so much like Neris, that he felt a painful wrench of loss in his heart. But she was not.

Jahin drew back, his expression smoothing into a blank mask again. "Then may the grace of Apris be with you in your task, Lady Nel. You will need it to dissuade the queen," he said, his voice already distant.

Nel nodded, folding her arms across her chest in a businesslike manner. "I should go," she said, but remained standing in the same place. The affectionate gesture of contact had felt alien to her, knowing it was from such an unlikely source. Especially from a man she openly disliked.

"Then go."

She looked at him for a second longer before walking away, her shoulders slumped in fatigue and a mixture of emotion swirling inside her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lady Nel, we understand your loss, but what you ask for cannot be done."

Nel, bent on one knee before the throne, was on the verge of begging. "Your Majesty, please. All I request is that I be released from my duties to travel to Airyglyph."

The queen, seated on her throne, was the picture of regality as she gazed down pityingly at the obviously distraught soldier. "To go into Airyglyph alone would be suicide. As your queen, I cannot allow you to give your life to a hopeless cause."

"Your Majesty, I cannot leave her to die alone in a prison!"

An austere man stepped forward, his hands clasped lightly together in front of him. "With all due respect, Lady Nel, your sister will not be forgotten. She sacrificed herself for a noble cause, and will be revered as such."

"I think we both know better than that Lasselle. Heroes are forgotten, buried so deep, their names are blown away in the dust. And she is not dead yet, so do not speak as if her funeral had already passed!" she snapped, jumping to her feet.

"Lady Nel, remember yourself!" Aquaria said sharply. The rebuke stung and Nel sank back down on one knee.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. But I cannot live with myself for knowing that there was a chance to save her!"

Lasselle opened his mouth but the queen shot him a warning glance and he closed it again. "Lasselle, leave us."

"But, Highness…!"

"I wish to address the Lady Nel in private. Do you question that, Lasselle?"

"O-Of course not, Your Majesty. I meant no offence," he said quickly, casting a resentful glance in Nel's direction. "I will return to duty once Lady Nel has taken her leave of you."

Aquaria dismissed him with a curt nod and he left the room, resisting the urge to slam the door.

Nel's face was the picture of misery and a few solitary tears dripped onto the floor. She looked up when she heard the approach of soft footsteps to see her queen kneeling opposite her.

"Your Majesty, you should not-" she protested.

"Hush, Nel. Sit down."

Nel obeyed, and the two women sat at the same eye level. "Nel, no other is more sympathetic to your plight than I. You must understand that I cannot permit you and Neris to die at the hands of the enemy."

"She is the only family I have left. I promised my father that I would always protect her…"

"Your family is here Nel. All the people of Aquaria, all the soldiers under your command, look to you for guidance and hope. And think of what will happen to them if you are executed in Airyglyph. I know of the promise that you made to Nevelle, but you have done your best to keep her safe over the years. Since she came of age, she has made her own decisions, chosen her own path. You cannot dictate which direction the path winds."

"I know that Highness. But I also know that if I were captive in Airyglyph, she would come back for me, even if it were hopeless. And I would do the same for her."

"Then you know what the penalty is for going. I assume Jahin would undoubtedly have told you by now."

Nel nodded and the queen smiled sadly. "You will go against the commands of your queen?"

Her voice trembled when she replied. "If that is what I must do to save my sister, then so be it."

Aquaria saw the determination on her face and laid a hand on the scarlet head. "I knew that you would go the moment you stepped into my chambers. Go, with the blessing of Apris, but without the blessing of your queen. The consequences of your actions will stand, if Aquarian soldiers catch you at the border. You will be detained without question, and returned to Aquios."

"I understand, Your Majesty."

The queen rose, but Nel remained on the floor, her head bowed respectfully.

"May the Grace of Apris be with you, Lady Nel."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back in her room, Nel hastily threw the essential supplies that she needed into a small lightweight bag that she intended to carry with her to Airyglyph. Ordinarily, she did not carry supplies on missions, normally relying on her subordinates for food and shelter in the various towns and villages. But to avoid capture, she had to travel cross-country and through mountain regions. And supplies were not going to be readily available.

"I'm going with you."

Nel whirled around, her lips twisted in a snarl when she saw Jahin standing in the doorway, a traveling bag thrown over his shoulder. "No."

"Then I'll just follow you. Or I'll hand you over to the castle guards, or if you prefer, the guards at the borders."

"I said, **no**. And I meant every word."

"So did I, when I said I was going with you. Lady Nel, you can't stop me."

She unsheathed her dagger in the blink of an eye. "Is this persuasion enough?" she growled.

He eyed the dagger in her hand with no fear. "Wound me if you must, but I will still find a way to get to Airyglyph with you."

Reluctantly, she sheathed her dagger. "You're a fool. You would risk being branded a traitor, executed like a common criminal?"

"For her, yes."

Nel regarded the young man with something close to grudging respect, but not quite. "Come with me if you must. But if you get in my way…" she threatened, "Aquaria's mercy will not be enough to protect you from my blades."

"I understand. I am willing to give to give my life for hers."

She gave him a grim smile. "Oh, we shall see, Jahin, we **shall** see."

Nel turned away from him and stepped to the window, gazing down on her beloved Royal City.

_Neris, just hold on a little longer. I'm coming for you, _she thought, her heart aching in her chest.

"We leave at nightfall."

To be continued… 


	8. Temptation

Fascination 

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight:** **Temptation**

The small girl kneeling on the cold floor was a delicate creature, who did not appear to be more than fourteen years of age. She was, in actual fact, already seventeen, but her painfully timid demeanor and shy character betrayed a childish innocence and naivety that she still carried.

Now, she knelt on the floor, mending one of her master's shirts with fingers still trembling both from his 'lesson' and the cruel reprimand. Her fine blonde hair hung like a curtain over her face, hiding the tears that even spotted the rough material of the shirt, but not disguising the sniffling of her crying. Her body ached, her bruises that had yet to heal before the fresh beating ached afresh, and she could find no relief.

In that moment, Shandre wished she had been born an Aquarian. She could have been a warrior; capable of the wondrous magic they called 'runology', and she could have been _free_. Instead, she had been born in a hovel, sentenced by her desperately poor family to be trapped in the castle, like a slave. At the age of eleven, she had been sent to serve Count Woltar, but remembered the old man with a rare fondness. He had a reputation as being horribly strict and rigorous, with many girls being scared to enter his service, but he had never given her any reason to fear him.

Woltar had treated her with a kindness that she had never before known, even from her own parents. Not once had he made impossible demands of her, certainly not from her body when she had grown into womanhood. He had given her respect and regarded her as the daughter he had never had, by teaching her to read and write in his spare time. And she had loved him a little for that. He was the father she had never had, the father hers had never been. She would gladly have followed him into oblivion, into death, had he asked it of her.

One thing she had hated about him was his obvious love for the fatherless Albel. She had watched jealously from the shadows when Woltar devoted minute after minute to the arrogant young man, who made it clearly known that he did not appreciate Woltar's efforts. This only made Woltar more determined to reach him, leaving Shandre alone on the sideline to watch and never participate. It hurt to finally realize that she was merely a servant to him and always would be. Before she had felt like his daughter, now she was the shadow she was always meant to be.

Albel had always regarded her as being inferior and when he saw how she trailed eagerly after her master and how affectionately Woltar regarded her, he deliberately drew Woltar closer to him by means of their shared memories of Glou and making plain that he needed someone to talk to, even though he never did confide in him. She had been fourteen at the time, and hated the mocking jeer that was always waiting for her whenever she met his gaze. His calculated cruelty had earned her hatred and fear, and he reveled in that fact by mocking her and hurting her purposefully. Of course, he made sure Woltar never noticed what was happening and she was too scared to approach the old man and tell him of the abuse. What made it worse, was that in the Storm Brigade captain's presence, Albel was the perfect gentleman, being meticulously polite and attentive.

Which was why, come the day of his initiation as Captain of the Black Brigade, Woltar had passed her into his service. She had pleaded with him to reconsider, but he had explained to her that Albel needed her care more than he did and it because he trusted her to do as he asked. It had broken her heart when he had dismissed her and her carefully guarded trust in him had been shattered. That was the sole reason that she did not go to him now, even though her life was a miserable hell with Albel as her master.

Sometimes, she wished she could escape. But she had no money, no place to go.

Death was her only path to freedom.

But death was denied.

Shandre had adopted the beliefs of the Aquarian religion long ago, and her faith in Apris was her reason for living, so strong was her devotion. It was that faith that gave her the strength to continue living in the darkness of her master's cruelty and malice.

"You hate him, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Shandre jumped violently, scattering the mending in her lap over the floor. "I do not know of whom you speak!" she exclaimed, her voice trembling.

The girl who had spoken glided into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her brown eyes were soft, shining with compassion and her voice had a comforting melodious tone. "Oh, Shandre. You know exactly of whom I speak. The one who belittles you so…the one who beats you, even when you give him the submission he demands…"

"Who are you?"

The raven-haired girl smiled apologetically. "Forgive my rudeness, for not introducing myself. My name is Arlia," she said gently, kneeling down opposite the startled girl.

"And what…" her voice stuck in her throat and she swallowed. "What do you want by talking to me, Arlia?"

"My only wish is to insure your happiness, dear girl. Your master is undeserved of such devoted service from you. His cruelty has not gone unnoticed."

"My master receives my service because I have no choice! I would never devote myself to such a monster!" she snapped, a raw flame gleaming briefly in her gray eyes. Surprised at such a show of emotion from herself, she shut her mouth and started gathering her work together.

"Yes," Arlia said softly, "He is a monster and deserves to be punished as such. And I am the only one who can help you."

Shandre froze in her position on the floor. "_Who_ are you?" she whispered. "What do you want from me?"

"I will not lie to you, Shandre. My master believes that I should be honest, and I have always gladly obeyed. I am under the service of Duke Vox, and it is his wish that I help you in your predicament."

"**Duke Vox**?" He was one of the only people perhaps more despicable than Albel, and Shandre was almost as equally scared of him.

"My master is not truly what you believe him to be," Arlia said quickly. "He is a good man at heart, you have no reason to fear him. He is on your side, Shandre."

Pale gray eyes regarded her suspiciously. "And what does he expect from me?"

"He has naught but the most honorable intentions for you and expects neither gifts nor your body. Perhaps only your gratitude, and you will be likely to favor him with that after all is done."

An odd rebellious glitter invaded her gaze and she took a deep breath. "What does he intend to do to my master?"

Arlia smiled in satisfaction and triumph gleamed on her face, but was quickly hidden in the sympathetic mask now turned to Shandre. "Does it matter as long as Albel suffers for all the wrong he has caused you?"

"Yes, it does." But her eyes were skittish, her voice unsure.

"Do not lie to yourself, Shandre. The bastard deserves to burn for eternity for what he has done. And my master needs your help to do that."

"Kill him?" she asked, trembling visibly.

"Eventually. After he has suffered sufficient punishment, he **will** be put to death. You can be assured of that." _The Duke may not have assured that he will be tortured or put to death, but the promise of bloodshed might push her into an agreement. Her hatred runs too deep to ever protect Albel. Shandre will not sacrifice anything for him. _

A vicious inner conflict was reflecting itself clearly on her young face and she struggled to find words to express it. "I-I…cannot. Even though I…"

"My master needs **your help** to convince the king that Albel is not worthy to be in his service. Duke Vox needs information: his movements, his correspondence, and details of his exchanges with the Aquarian prisoner."

"…You want me to be a spy."

"Precisely. Your efforts…" she said, opening a pouch at her waist. "Will be richly rewarded."

A stream of gold tinkled into her lap and Shandre stared transfixed. She had never before seen so much gold in her life.

Arlia smiled at the expression on her face. "And there is plenty more where that came from," she promised. "Much, much more."

The gray eyes were tortured. "Even so…I can't accept your offer. The gold is tempting, I must admit. I can't lie that I want to take it. But…"

Mild irritation flared in the raven-haired woman. "Look at the way Albel has treated you, Shandre! He beats you, demeans you constantly! How can you still try to protect him?"

Shandre flinched. "You think I want to protect him? I am protecting myself! I refuse to undermine my own integrity for the Duke's selfish gains, by accepting gold tinged with filthy evil!"

The warm brown eyes instantly frosted over. "You fool. You have the chance to escape him, leave this pitiful excuse for an existence!"

"Better stay, and live a miserable one with a clean conscience," she whispered, turning back to the heap of mending that still had to be done.

Arlia fell silent and stood, sauntering to the door. Before she could open it, she snapped her fingers as if she had forgotten something only mildly important. "Shandre, you have family in the city, correct?"

The girl froze, a horrified expression on her face. "…N-No…"

"I know you may not care much for your parents, from what I know about your history. But your brother and sister…only children are they not? It would such a tragedy…to die accidentally…and so young…so **innocent**."

"You would not dare touch my family!"

"Oh yes. We **would** dare, and much more than that. I can make sure your entire family is wiped out of existence, including you. I am sure that even Sir Albel will not miss you. That will be your fate, should you refuse to assist the Lord Vox and I. Certainly I cannot force you into a decision, but I have laid out your options. Although even if you do run, with or without your hopeless family, he will find you and you will **suffer**." _Highly unlikely since Duke Vox has more important matters to attend to than chase after a pathetic servant girl. But it is not necessary for her to know that. _

"So, Shandre, will you consent to assist me? Serve the Lord Vox? You will find no better master, that I promise you."

"Any promise coming out your mouth is a contract with the devil!"

A cruel smile lit her eyes. "But, my dear, what other choice do you have? I expect an answer soon, or I will inform my lord that he should give the order to have your family executed. And you will hang beside them. You know where to find me."

The door slammed behind her as she stepped out, a triumphant spring in her footstep at the agonized gray eyes. _The girl belongs to him now._

"How could she…my _family_…?" she whispered quietly to her herself. Perhaps she did not care for them greatly, but they were her blood. She could not betray blood. And she had a duty to protect her younger siblings from harm.

But was it worse to poison her soul with deceit and lies?

No. For once, she could save her family. Protect them from evil, even if she subjected herself to it. She stood, determination coursing through her.

_Apris, give me strength._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"The unit is prepared to mobilize at any time?"

"Of course, my lord, at your command."

The soldiers standing smartly at attention did not move an inch as the eyes of their captain roved over them proudly. These were the finest soldiers in the Dragon Brigade, handpicked by Vox himself and led personally by his second in command, Demetrio. The said man stood at attention beside the Duke, his honey blonde hair blowing in the gentle breeze that had arisen in the early afternoon. His eyes were indeed his strangest asset: his left eye was a murky brown while his right was a pale icy blue, both unusual for his dark coloring and they gleamed eerily from his face. He was considered a handsome man, but his looks were marred by the permanent sneer of arrogance that twisted his mouth, and the malicious glitter of his eyes. A gifted soldier to be sure, but Demetrio lacked honor, and it was in that respect that he had won the esteem of his captain.

"Refrain from sending them to the front lines at Arias for now," Vox said, his eyes still fixed on the unit. "Once it is clear to the Aquarians that we have the obvious advantage and superior fighting ability, this unit will **crush** them."

"A no better plan have I ever heard, captain. Not only will they be ground into dust, their so-called 'indomitable' spirits will be shattered as well."

Vox smiled. "Ah, Demetrio. Great minds do indeed think alike."

Demetrio bowed slightly, the pale blue eyes darkening. "But your own is ever still the greater, my lord. My own pales in comparison."

Vox turned to the silent rows of stone faces soldiers. "Very well. Dismissed."

"Return to your barracks until you receive further commands," the young lieutenant ordered in his husky and lazy drawl.

Once the soldiers had dispersed, only the Duke was left with Demetrio. "I see you have not lost your aptitude for pretending to worship the ground one walks on."

"Well, one must keep up pretence for the sake of appearance."

Vox clapped one hand on his shoulder. "Do what you feel you must then. It makes no difference to me. I have too much, in times of war, to occupy myself with. If you wish to continue these little games that you play, be my guest."

"But, my lord, they do entertain me so. These insipid females in the city are indescribably boring and present no challenge. So why bother? I find other ways to amuse myself."

"It does not matter if your subordinates believe you to be a spineless coward?"

"If they challenge me on that regard, we shall soon see who the true coward is. Besides, none of these men would dare go against my blade."

The Duke clasped his hands behind his back and began walking back towards the castle, which still managed to look gloomy even in the afternoon sun. Demetrio followed a little ways behind him, one hand resting lightly on the beautifully ornate scabbard swinging at his side.

"Has the king decided if a Dragon Brigade unit is to be deployed to Arias in the next week?"

Duke Vox frowned. "No. He waits for that fool Woltar to present his defense plan before he even considers attack. And I suspect he waits for Albel to complete his interrogation of the Aquarian woman."

"Does he yet have any information about her?"

"Not to my knowledge, he hasn't. I assume, upon hearing of her beauty, that he is merely toying with her to amuse himself until he has to hand her over into the king's hands."

"My lord?"

Vox turned to see Arlia standing aside in the courtyard entrance. "You have news?"

She smiled. "Only this: it is done."

The Duke returned her smile with a cruel laugh. "Excellent, excellent. Very well then, I expect a report as soon as she comes to you, is that clear?"

"As ever, my lord." With a graceful curtsy, she swept away from the two men, a self-important smugness ever present on her features.

"May I ask what that was about, captain?"

He ignored Demetrio's question. "I have a task for you, Demetrio, one that I think you will find most interesting."

His eyes lit up with curiosity. "And what is the nature of this task, my lord?"

"Be patient, and you will know with time. I would not want to spoil the surprise."

His eyes were aflame with a malevolent fire, and the laughter that echoed through the castle taunted those who heard it with an unseen fear.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Don't you see how much I need you!"

She reeled back as if he had slapped her in the face. Crimson eyes were ablaze with a fusion of emotions, each battling to be fed to the fire inside of Albel as he remained so close, close enough for her to feel the heat of his body blistering her skin.

"How dare you…" she whispered hoarsely. "How **dare** you say that to me after all you have done?"

He pulled her towards him, a fierce need driving him to desperation. If she would not yield, then by the gods he would simply **take** what he wanted. Albel wanted this woman to be his alone, and he was going to have her. He snatched her wrists, forcing her onto her back and he captured her lips with his, the taste of her fear and desire rich in his mouth. She struggled beneath him, but his muscular arms held her pinned down with a fierce strength.

Albel ignored the manacle clamped around his ankle as he explored the now familiar territory of her neck and shoulders, renewing his memories of the deliciousness of her silky skin. He growled in frustration when he met the neckline of her shirt and released her briefly when he raised himself slightly off of her, catching the enraged longing in her large blue eyes. He chuckled low in his throat, sounding like a feral wild beast and she flinched.

"Let me go!"

She shrieked in wild fury, when with a frenzied gleam in his eyes, he ripped her shirt in two. Straddling her, he dipped his head to gaze directly into her eyes and she glared hatefully back. "You think that I will let you go when I have you exactly where I want you? Oh no, kitten, this opportunity is just too good to be missed!"

"Stop now and I might let you live, Nox!" she hissed furiously.

"You want me to stop?" Deliberately, he pinched a delicate nipple between two fingers and she gasped, instinctively thrusting against him.

"Y-Yes!"

Keeping his gaze locked on hers, he bent his head to her breast, flicking his tongue across the same nipple and he felt a distinct pride at hearing the shuddering moan his touch elicited from his prisoner.

"Do you still wish for me to stop?" he asked, reclining leisurely above her.

"More than **anything**." But her lovely eyes, filled with intense yearning, betrayed her words.

"Why do you lie to me, kitten?" he breathed, his fingers trailing tantalizingly down her stomach. "Why do you deny the one thing that would satisfy your hunger? The one thing that would make you happy?"

Her eyes were filled with pity when she looked at him. "Is that how you think of happiness, Albel? How pathetic. This is **nothing**."

"Perhaps. But it is enough. And I notice that you still do not resist."

He cupped the back of her head in one hand to bring her lips closer, attacking her with the same ferocity that he adopted on the battlefield. Overcome with the same lust that possessed Albel, her arms snaked around him, returning his kiss with equal vigor. When he drew back, simply to admire her, he was pleased (but not entirely surprised) to feel her hands on either side of his chest. Neris gazed at him helplessly before shaking her head.

"Why do you make me feel this way? As if I were someone else…like being with you is the only thing that matters in this world. I have no control. I…want to run away from you, but something tells me to stay."

He smiled. "Because nothing else does matter. Nothing outside this room, at this moment, on this day…only we are important, even above the war." His voice grew lower, huskier with each word as he caressed her hair, her lips, everything he could touch. "Deliver yourself to that selfish purpose that I know you feel, **surrender** yourself to me."

She pushed him back violently. "Do you understand, even **care** what I feel?"

"Yes, kitten. I care that you feel this…" he plunged one hand between her still clothed thighs and her protest caught in her throat. He licked his lips slowly, savoring the hesitant smile of pleasure on her beautiful face. Little by little, he moved his hand with gentle strokes and she trembled, unable to stop the erotic cries from escaping her throat.

"Oh gods," she gasped, abandoning all pretence and casting aside all rationality. "I want you so much, it **hurts**."

Albel smiled triumphantly when in her excitement, she tore off his shirt to reveal his chest, which she eagerly explored with her warm hands. Their lips tasted of wild, animal lust, which they welcomed as they pressed themselves against each other. Their embrace was frantic, as Albel shed the remains of his shirt to the ground and impatiently grabbed his kitten again. He enjoyed the feeling of her breasts hot against his already sweat-slicked chest.

"You have no idea of how long I've waited," he murmured. "You are so beautiful…"

"Please, don't talk…" she whispered back to him. "Just shut up and keep kissing me."

"And since when do I obey your orders, kitten?" he asked, biting down gently on her slender neck. It was sure to leave his mark there, for all to see.

She smiled, arching up against him and brushed her fingers across the tell tale bulge in his pants. "No more waiting, Albel. Before I change my mind."

"Ah, I would never refuse such a request from you, kitten."

He leaned back to unbutton the obstruction between himself and his kitten, but as he did so, the door creaked open slowly. "Lord Albel?" a timid voice asked into the room, humid with the fires of their unbridled passion.

Neris pushed him off of her instantly, grabbing the ripped shirt to cover herself. His crimson eyes narrowed, smoking with rage at being interrupted.

All his rage was directed at the small girl cowering fearfully in the doorway as he snarled, "How dare you come in here without my permission!"

Shandre felt a wave of dread wash over her. _Oh no, oh god, no…_

He rose slowly from the bed, his fierce red gaze murderous. "You are going to rue the miserable day you were born, maggot!"

**To be continued…**

Well, it was almost a lemon, but not quite! The scene with Neris and Albel was shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to post it as soon as possible and this way, it leaves me with an ideal beginning to chapter nine.

So, I finally introduced Demetrio into the story and since you don't really see what he actually looks like in the game, I took the liberty of doing what ever the hell I wanted (in my sister's opinion, I made him look really evil and frightening, which is good! I want to scare people! Mwahahahaha!).


	9. Tears

Fascination 

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**A/N:** Judging by what I have planned for this story and by how much of it I have written, this will be completed in…oh, I don't know, probably a couple of months. But it will definitely be worth the wait. And thanks to the nine people who have this on their favorites list! Anyways, onto chapter nine…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine:** **Tears **

"Lord Albel, please! I did not know!"

Shandre fell on her knees, trembling violently before her enraged master. Terrified tears pooled in her eyes, blurring his looming form before her and the form of the lithe woman clutching the ripped remains of a shirt to her naked chest.

"Miserable bitch, how dare you come into my quarters without permission!" he shouted, clenching one hand into a tight fist. It would take a wasteful amount of time to return the Aquarian to the state where she would be on the verge of begging for him again, and rage filled him at the thought that he was now even further away from getting what he wanted. And all that rage was directed at **her**.

All the embarrassment she would have felt at seeing her almost naked master with a woman, disappeared into oblivion in the face of his rage. Instinctively, she raised her frail arms to protect her arms against the familiar blows that threatened to rain down on her. A ragged sob caught in her throat in dreaded anticipation, but the blow never came.

"Albel, **no**!"

Neris threw herself off the bed in a vain effort to protect the small girl from his wrath, only realizing a moment later that Shandre was safe. Breathing hard, she stood in front of the timid servant, arms crossed over her naked chest.

A primal scream of rage tore from his throat when he was caught off balance in mid leap and the thick manacle cut painfully into his ankle. A stream of curses escaped his mouth as he tugged vainly at the cold metal. "You…" Albel snarled, glaring at the Aquarian warrior. "Give me the key!"

Neris only looked at him coldly, having finally recovered from the fit of lust that had overcome her. "I will not let you hurt an innocent, Nox, even if she is a Glyphian!"

There was a frustrated growl from the bed. "**Hurt** her? I will **rip** her from limb to limb with my bare hands, the goddamn maggot!" he shrieked, his eyes bulging from his skull. "Give me the fucking key, you traitorous sow!"

Her blue eyes narrowed at the insult, clearly not made in jest or playful teasing. The memory of what she had been prepared to do with him, had **wanted** to do with him, was carved in stone and she hated herself for it. Albel Nox was an animal, a vicious beast that wanted nothing more than to violate her body. And she had been only too willing to give it to him.

"Interesting, Nox, that you would consider me a traitor when clearly, I was never allied with you." She made a derisive sound in her throat, glaring at him. "You expect loyalty from me?"

"A few moments ago, I would have thought you would kill for me!"

Shandre cowered behind the woman, marveling at her strength and defiance as the beautiful woman stood head to head with Albel the Wicked. "Please…" she whispered.

Disturbed from her thoughts, Neris glanced down at the shivering girl and felt a surge of pity.

"Please, my lady…do not let him hurt me…"

Briefly, she laid one gentle hand on the golden head. "He will not touch you again, Shandre. Now go, before he chews off his own leg in an effort to get loose."

The twin gray eyes, raised hesitantly, were filled with an innate fear and thanks. A teary smile also crossed her face at the lighthearted joke and she rose shakily. Neris held out a hand, and she accepted it gladly, steadying herself with the other woman's strength.

"You think you can get away from **me**? Hah!" he sneered. "Give me two minutes alone with the Aquarian, and she will be begging to release me!" The chain rattled ominously and Shandre gulped under his furious gaze.

Neris ignored the flailing man, and focused her attention on the servant girl. "Listen to me, Shandre," she said quietly, bending close to her ear. "Find somewhere safe, where he will not find you. I will do what I can here, but until then you must stay out of his sight and far from his hand. Go now, and **run**. I do not know how much time you may have."

Fresh tears choked her words and she had to force them out. "My lady, why…why are you doing this?"

A sad smile touched her face. "There are many victims in this war, Shandre." She paused and looked directly into the crimson eyes that bored a white-hot hole through her. "But no honorable soldier would harm the very people he is sworn to protect. To do so is a **disgrace**."

"Bah, that is nonsense for sentimental maggots! You think in this time, in this war, honor **matters**? She is a mere servant," he said, casting a contemptuous glance in Shandre's direction. "Less than human. I thought you had some sense inside that pretty head, woman. I knew you were naïve, I just never thought you were that stupid!" he scoffed.

Her arm tensed and before she knew what she was doing, her hand had shot out to meet his cheek in a savage backhand. Shandre squeaked in surprise, scurrying backwards. She had _never_ seen anyone dare to hit her master before. Then again, she had never seen him in chains before.

"What are you still doing here?" Neris demanded, wheeling around to stare at Shandre. "I told you to go!"

"Y-yes, my lady," she stammered, clambering to her feet. Opening the door, she stole one last glance at her master and he glared back at her.

"Mark my words, maggot, and mark them well."

She shivered from the deadly intensity in his whispered voice and whimpered.

Crimson eyes widened threateningly and he raised one finger, sliding the slim digit across his throat. "It matters not where you hide, because I **will** find you. And you **will** wish for a thousand deaths by the time I am finished with your punishment."

A cry choked in her throat and she fled from the room, tears once again staining her pale cheeks. Neris turned back to Albel, her blue eyes narrowed and thoughtful. She stepped towards him, close enough for him to touch her. "You will **not** kill her."

"What business is it of yours, worm? She is my property, to do with as I please!"

"She is a human being, Albel! Does that mean nothing to you?"

He snorted in disgust. "You truly are a fool." Albel rose slowly, keeping his gaze locked with hers as his fingers explored the cheek where she had hit him. "You understand nothing of how the world works, you have the perception of a **child**. The only reason I waste my time with you, is because you possess the body of a mature woman."

Tears reluctantly filled her eyes and she blinked, wondering why his opinion of her actually mattered. "You believe I care what you think? I **should** kill you, and end this now!"

He sat down on the bed, examining the manacle around his ankle. "Then kill me. However, the moment you do, you will find yourself surrounded by soldiers and the king will undoubtedly have you executed. But only after the torture…after the rape…how long do you think it take for them to break you? Days? Weeks, perhaps? Personally, I do not think you would last long. I have heard that rape by the interrogator is particularly excruciating, even though the king has long since forbidden it. Of course, no prisoner has ever gotten the opportunity to present his or her plea to His Majesty."

"I would take the risk, to get away from you!"

Albel shrugged. "The choice is yours. I am not going to force you. However, your decision must be made before tomorrow night."

She licked dry lips. "Why? What happens after tomorrow night?"

Nonchalantly, he tapped the thick iron around his ankle, searching for a weak point while pointedly ignoring her. _You will be taken away from me._

"Tell me!"

"Presumably Airyglyph will announce your execution. By now, he should have realized your true value. By ordering a public execution, he will be able to draw out whoever you are trying to protect."

"What…what makes you think I am trying to protect someone? If you speak of my queen, then yes, I am trying to protect her and my country!"

"Protecting the secrets of your country is no reason to hide your identity if you are only a cadet. Airyglyph knows the identities of all the highest ranked soldiers and officials in Aquaria, including one of the Crimson Blades, Claire Lasbard. Who is it that you want to protect, kitten? During your little 'episode' earlier, you mentioned a sister. Is she the one?"

Neris fought to keep calm, but the blood drained from her face, leaving her pale. "I have no family. You stinking Glyphians stole them all from me!" Well, that was not entirely a lie on her part. They had stolen her father from her, and she would be damned if she allowed them to claim her sister. The previous day, she had wished for Nel to save her, and now she could not believe her own selfishness. She could not and would not lose Nel.

"Silly girl. When will you learn? You cannot fool me, you cannot hide anything from me. You **have** a sister and you **are** trying to protect her. And all you need do is tell me who she is," he said, rising from the bed and moving towards her. She backed away from him, until she saw the strain on the chain.

Confidence flamed and she gazed at him defiantly. "Never."

"Then I look forward to seeing your head as the latest decoration on the castle walls, kitten. Because with that self sacrificing attitude…" his nostrils flared in disgust. "That is all you will amount to."

"And what would you have me do, Albel? Until the war is over, would you have me as your whore? Is that all that you see when you look at me?"

For a moment, Albel caught the fleeting glimpse of a desperate sadness in her blue eyes and he paused, his gaze locked onto hers.

And in that moment, he lied to her.

"Yes, kitten. A whore…and nothing else."

Her eyes blurred with a sudden rush of tears and she made her decision. "I have to kill you, Albel. You deserve **nothing** else."

"Why, woman? What did you want to give me that I do not deserve?"

_How can I tell you if I do not even know?_

_How can I tell you that I want to be close to you, that I am so desperate to feel your touch I want to die? How, Albel? _

_How is possible that I care for a monster?_

_Could I be in…?_

_No._

_Infatuated perhaps, but nothing more. **Nothing** more._

"The only way…" she whispered, more to herself than Albel. "The only way for me to be free from your spell is for you to die. But I want…" Her eyes were clouded and she seemed to be caught in a trance as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to the manacle. She tossed the key to him and he caught it in one hand, the surprise evident in his clear crimson eyes. Neris closed her eyes at the clunk the manacle made when it fell from his ankle. If it was inevitable that she was going to die, there was something she needed to know before she did.

Albel knelt down to retrieve his katana and stepped in front of her, grasping one of her hands firmly in his. He uncurled the slender fingers gently while keeping his eyes locked on hers, and placed the blade in her hand.

"If you wish for me to die…then kill me. If you think I am so deserved of death, deliver it unto me. I will not stop you." _We will see if your intentions are true, kitten._

His head was bowed over hers, black strands mingling with scarlet as she grasped the katana in one hand, placing it over his heart.

"Why?" she whispered. _I cannot kill him._ _Not like this…not now…_

He lifted a lock of scarlet hair, twining it around one finger and he smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I wish I knew myself, kitten."

After a few moments of silence, Neris suddenly spoke. "I want to hear you say my name, Albel."

The smile widened into a smirk of triumph on his face and he bent closer to her, trailing his lips on the soft curve of her ear. "Then tell me…"

Tell me so I can call your name as you would scream mine when we ride together on waves of ecstasy… 

Her head fell forward as his lips continued to tease the soft lobe of her ear and she sighed, a defeated sigh that sent a thrill rippling through him. "Call me…Neris."

"Neris…" his voice dropped low, almost seeming to caress her name with his tongue and she felt as if he was savoring the sound in his mouth, delighting in the taste of it. "You did not lie to me."

"I did not want to, Albel. But I can't…I can't give you anymore…no more."

His tongue licked at the corner of her mouth and her lips parted to allow him the entrance that he was demanding. Albel pried the katana from her limp fingers and it dropped with a clatter to the stone floor. "I need nothing else from you, Neris. Only your name…" he whispered as he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed and laying his beautiful treasure down carefully.

He smiled when he saw the hesitation in her eyes, and he grasped her hands loosely with his own. "You will feel no pain, my sweet, I assure you. Only the utmost pleasure my body can give to you."

She kissed the tips of his fingers gently, pulling him down on top of her. "I trust you."

"Even though I give you no reason to?"

Neris nodded as her lips caressed his cheek but Albel was surprised to feel a sudden drop of wetness on his nose.

"Then why do you cry?"

She entwined her arms around him, hugging him close, needing to feel his warmth. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he drew back slightly and raised a brown inquisitively. "Afraid of dying?"

"No…I…" but she could not admit it to him.

His hand cupped her cheek, his touch feather light on her skin. "Tell me."

Neris hid her face in the crook of his shoulder. "I am afraid to die unloved," she whispered. "If I die…I want to die knowing that someone loved me."

There was a heavy pause before he answered. "I cannot give that to you." His voice was flat and hoarse, and she could not meet his gaze.

"I know." _And it hurts. Oh God, it hurts._ Humiliated tears formed in her eyes before she felt him tenderly brush them away. "Albel…"

"Do not waste time with talking, my sweet. I know far better ways for which to use your lips…" the old cockiness appeared in his voice, the surety that he had her in his grasp.

The smile she gave him was sweet, but tinged with sadness. _I wish…_

_I wish you could love me, Albel…the way I wish I could love you. _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kale hurried along the sun-strewn passage, tucking the important letter into his jacket as he walked. "I can't believe I almost lost it," he grumbled to himself. "Sir Shelby would have had my head if I had not found it." But he gulped, imagining how Sir Albel would react if he discovered a cadet had lost a letter of great importance meant for him. It would make Shelby's punishment look like a mere smack on the bottom. He paused outside of his captain's room and hesitated before knocking softly.

"Lord Albel? I have an important message for you, from Sir Shelby of Kirlsa."

There was still no answer. But he had assurances from another guard that Sir Albel was indeed in his room, and judging from earlier he should be finished with the woman by now. Kale was sure that Albel would not mind being roused from sleep. Well, he hoped in any event.

He knocked again, slightly louder this time, but there was still no reply. "Sir Albel!"

A feeling of impatience swept through him and he pushed the door open slightly. "My lord, I have a message…" but his voice caught in his throat at the sight that met his green eyes.

The first thing he saw was the naked back of his captain as he straddled a woman on the bed, his spine clearly defined under taut skin. He was entwined around the slender form of a woman with the most vivid scarlet hair that Kale had ever seen. The pair was whispering softly to one another as their lips and hands explored each other's still partly clothed bodies, and Kale stood, watching them with his mouth hanging open.

He knew in an instant that if Albel saw him, he was a dead man. But how could he retreat without the captain hearing him? He racked his brain as beads of sweat appeared on his brow and the blush on his cheeks deepened.

"What could be so interesting about Albel that you would be watching him so intently, boy?" a voice drawled out of the blue behind him.

Kale whirled around, pulling the door closed with a sharp click. The pair inside was too enraptured with each other to notice the noise. "Demetrio!"

"That is **Sir** Demetrio to you, **boy**." His blue eye gleamed in the sunlight.

"Yes, **sir**." His voice was grudging as he gazed with intense dislike on the man second to Duke Vox. Demetrio regarded himself as a gifted soldier, but everyone knew him as merely adequate. He had only risen to the position he now occupied because he was willing to do anything that Vox required of him. He was despicable.

"What are you doing loitering in the corridor?"

"I am here to deliver a message for the Lord Albel," he said, standing in front of the door.

At the unmistakable female moan that escaped the bedroom chamber, Demetrio raised a brow. "And you were watching him because…?"

By now, his face was on fire. "I was **not** watching!"

"Well, then you should not mind if I call his attention to you." He raised a fist to pound on the door before Kale could stop him.

"No!" he exclaimed, restraining himself from leaping at the lieutenant, who only smirked as he pounded on the door.

"Albel! There is a messenger at your door!"

His smirk grew wider as he heard a muffled curse from within and Kale visibly paled at the sound that was clearly Albel. He was aching to run when the door flew open.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, his expression furious. This fury only grew when his gaze fell on Demetrio. "**Demetrio**? What do you want?"

"Ah, finally. You have a messenger."

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"I was merely making sure you received your message. Your cadet seems a little…tongue tied at the moment. I imagine that I would be too; if I had seen my captain…" he leered. "Well, you know."

Embarrassment flared in Kale when the eyes of his captain fastened on his face. "Lord Albel, I-"

But Albel ignored his stumbling reply and focused his attention on the blonde man in front of him. "Return to your quarters, Demetrio."

A flicker of anger sparked in the depths of his brown eye. "Do not presume to order me, Albel. You are not my captain."

"I may not be your captain," Albel replied scathingly, "But I am your superior in military rank. Now before I order that you be escorted from my presence, remove yourself from my sight, you pathetic maggot."

"How dare you, you…!"

"I do not think you want to finish that sentence, worm. Now get out of my sight before you force me to explain to Vox why your guts are splattered all over the floor!"

His lips twisted in a sneer as he whirled around to leave but he paused before he turned the corner. "Have a safe and profitable journey, **Sir** Albel."

Albel frowned as the lieutenant disappeared from sight and turned his attention to the cadet, who cowered under the glare of the crimson orbs. "Stand to attention, cadet!"

"Yes, sir!" he straightened instantly, holding himself stiff even though he was trembling inside.

"Explain to me why you saw fit to open my door without permission." His voice was deadly quiet and instead of recognizing the danger signs, Kale relaxed.

"I have a message, an urgent message, from Sir Shelby who requests a meeting as soon as my lord is able," he said quickly, praying that he was not babbling.

"And why, pray tell, could it not wait?"

"Sir Shelby ordered that you read it immediately…" the next second, Kale was choking on his words as Albel slammed him against the wall with one hand.

"Is Shelby your captain, boy?"

"N-no!"

"Well then, you had best listen to **me**. If ever you intrude on my personal matters again, I will rip your balls off with my bare hands, burn them to a crisp and shove them down your throat!" he snarled.

"**Y-yes**…"

"Yes, **who**?"

"Yes, Sir Albel!" he gasped, his eyes beginning to roll back in his skull from lack of oxygen. Albel released him and he collapsed on the ground, gasping desperately for breath.

"Give me the letter."

He handed the sealed letter to his captain with shaking fingers. Albel glared at him coldly before snatching the letter. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and punish you for your insubordination."

The captain watched the boy run down the passage with disdain, feeling no regret over the rough treatment even though the cadet was one of his own. Albel favored no one, and the sooner the boy learned that the better, if he wanted to have the prospect of a career in the Black Brigade. He noted the personal seal of Shelby on the letter and frowned. What could that overgrown maggot possibly want now? He opened the door to his room and began searching for his dagger to open it.

"What was that about?" Neris asked softly as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Albel glanced over to where she sat curled on his bed and his hard gaze softened. Neris was the picture of vulnerability and innocence, pushing his restraint close to breaking point but he growled irritably and began ripping the letter open.

"Nothing," he answered shortly.

"You mean nothing I need to know about."

"Exactly."

She sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Come here."

"Do you mind? I have business to attend to."

She smiled mischievously. "Yes, you do. In bed."

He raised a brow, but continued reading. "My, aren't you the eager little vixen, Neris."

"Hmm. **Now**, Nox."

She watched with some amusement as his eyes widened but then frowned as she saw his hand crumpling the letter tightly. "Albel? Is something wrong?"

"That presumptuous bastard!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kale skidded past the group of chattering kitchen maids, almost falling over in his hurry to get as far away from Albel as possible. His heart pounded in his chest and a stitch jabbed him viciously in his side as he made his way through the maze of corridors that led towards the largely empty south wing.

Finally, after he had reached a deserted passage, he stopped to catch his breath, gasping painfully as he did so. "I will…**never**…do that…again…" he promised himself out loud. _Not if I want to live to a ripe old age. _

"Hmm?"

Puzzled, he looked up as a strange sound reached his ears. What was that?

Was someone crying?

No…it sounded more like someone, a girl, was sobbing her heart out.

Kale pushed away from the wall on unsteady legs and jogged lightly towards the sound, which was growing louder by the second. And then he saw her.

"Are you alright?"

She was crouched in the shadows of the wall, curled into a tight ball as she hugged her arms around her head, crying her eyes out. The small girl looked up as he approached, her gray eyes rimmed in red and her fine blonde hair in tangles around her face.

"You know…I didn't think there were that many tears in the world," he offered, trying to lighten the mood. Kale did not think that it was pity she needed.

For a moment, it seemed to him as if she was going to smile, but then her face crumpled. "G-Go…away…and leave me…**alone**…"

Or perhaps she did.

"Hey…" he knelt down and reached out tentatively to touch her shoulder. When she did not flinch, he hesitantly enfolded her in his embrace. She sniffled, but did not resist.

"Cry all you want," he whispered, holding the fragile girl in his arms. "I'll hold you till you're done."

Shandre buried her head in his chest and he gazed down at her silently as more tears fell, soaking the roughly spun cloth of his shirt.

As she sobbed, he could only hold her.

But it was enough.

**To be continued…**


	10. Confrontation

Fascination 

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten: Confrontation**

The last coin spun through the air as it fell, a twinkling star of gold that came to rest on her lap and the satisfied smirk on her face could not be wider. Life was good, she thought, as she gazed around the room that the Duke had gifted to her when she completed her training as a spy. Her quarters were situated with the dormitories of the other female servants but that was where the comparison ended: she did not have to share with anyone else and her furniture, clothing and bedding was almost the exact quality of the castle rooms reserved for the Brigade officials and visiting nobility. Of course, this special treatment was duly noted and envied by other servants but Arlia only laughed when confronted with accusations that she was trading favours from Vox for the use of her body. Their jealousy was truly pathetic, she realised, even if it did make more sense that she was sleeping with her master, than being a spy. Ah, but nothing could be further from the truth. She took joy in the fact that she could be useful to him, be it not in his arms whenever he pleased. That was where she differed from those mindless fools, she was superior in every way imaginable. Vox had raised her above them, lifted her from the dirt of poverty.

Yes, life was indeed good. She trickled another stream of gold through her fingers, smiling as she thought those words. If truth be told, what more could she want? She had a master whom she could serve with flawless capabilities, more riches than her mind could possibly desire and various soldiers she could entice with one flutter of her eyelashes. Unbidden, the image of a smiling young man came to mind and she frowned, seeing the sparkling green eyes and sun kissed mop of hair. Kale was one aspect of her work that was most unpleasant. His warm and bright demeanour repulsed her at times, to the point where it actually disgusted her to be in his embrace. If not for his innocent charm in the bedroom, she would have refused her master many weeks ago. Arlia sighed and stretched herself out on her bed, cuddling the soft blankets as she rememebered his first time with her. He had been so awkward, so clumsy, she had been on the verge of throttling him before he gathered the courage to demonstrate his amateur skills. Which, she would grudgingly admit, had been rather good for a virgin. Well, she had taken care to teach and refine his technique many times since then. The next girl that comes along had better thank me, she told herself sourly. The boy had not even known how to kiss properly before her. Unlike the lord Albel, she thought with a sudden giggle. For all his flaws, the man knew how to please a woman and his perfectly honed body was a considerable bonus. The only pity was that she had not been allowed to respond as she would have under normal circumstances because Arlia did not submit to any lover. However, the thought of Albel allowing himself to be dominated by a woman was absurd, not to mention freakish. And perhaps that was part of his charm, letting one surrender all control to one other who possessed the exquisite expertise that brought the world crashing down around you within minutes, or prolonged it in delicious ecstasy for as long as he wished.

Dozing on the bed, she barely heard the soft knock on her door. When it was repeated a little more loudly, she raised her head irritably and rose to open the door. Arlia raised a slim eyebrow when she saw who stood at her door.

Her master's latest toy.

"Why, Shandre. I did not expect to see you so soon." She looked carefully at the young face, noting the faint flush that was evidence of tears. Recent tears. "Judging by your appearance, I trust you have news of Albel."

Her small hands twisted agitatedly as she entered, turning to face the other woman when the door was firmly shut behind her. "Lord Albel, he… when I came to his quarters, he was engaged with the…" she stopped, a deep flush mounting her cheeks.

"Aquarian? Ha, I suspected as much."

Shandre glanced upwards at the brunette woman, who was staring thoughtfully into space. "You suspected him of doing **that** in the castle?"

"Albel is a soldier, girl, and as such cannot resist a pretty face when it falls into his possession. Of course he would have his way with her," she said scornfully. "He is a man after all."

"But they have not done so yet," she protested, "they were both still partly clothed."

_Stupid girl_, she wanted to scold the naïve servant,_ knowing Albel, he would have taken her many times since yesterday. In all probability, this was the tenth time! _"Somehow I find that rather difficult to believe," she answered dryly.

"But it _is _true," she said, "the way they were talking to each other, it did not seem as if they were intimate. It was more like…" she hesitated before she continued, "she wanted to **kill** him rather than sleep with him."

"And who is to say that Albel would not simply take her against her will? Hmm? Come now, there are no romantic notions in any of this!" she snapped in disgust. "If Albel wants her, he will take her!"

Shandre shook her head. "No, I know what I saw and Lord Albel, he was so angry when he saw me that he…" immediately she stopped, feeling the sting of his harsh words.

_The reason for the tears, _Arlia realised, feeling a miniscule pang of pity for the girl. _And I had better appear sympathetic, lest she be unwilling to provide every detail of his escapades. _

"You can tell me, Shandre," she said, as gently as she could to coax a satisfactory answer out of the girl.

"He told me he was going to kill me," she whispered, her grey eyes haunted. _No, not just kill me… he wants to** rip** me from limb to limb with his bare hands. _"But she wouldn't let him."

"What?" Arlia asked, blinking in surprise. "Albel **submitted** to his prisoner?" She waited with barely concealed impatience for the girl to answer, her ears delighting in anticipation of every delicious morsel that Shandre was about to offer.

"My master was chained to the bed," she said finally, "and they were both half naked. When he saw me standing in the doorway, he wanted to hurt me but she stopped him. He was so angry… and so was she. Lord Albel told her that she was a traitorous sow when she refused to give the key of the chains to him and then they argued until she…" her voice trailed off and Arlia shifted edgily, waiting for the shaken girl to continue. "She hit him very hard, in the face, but he didn't even seem to care!"

Brown eyes were narrowed intense contemplation as Arlia stood motionless in her room, fighting to keep her new found glee under control. This was better than anything she had ever expected from this girl and this would surely earn the highest of praise from the Duke.

Albel was being a very naughty boy indeed.

"Then she told me to leave and he threatened me with death," she finished in a whisper and then paused. "Is this what you wanted of me, Arlia?"

The smirk was aching to curve her lips as she answered. "For now."

"My family will not be hurt?"

"As long as you keep up your end of the bargain, then yes, they will be left unharmed." Arlia moved towards her bed and scooped a handful of coins into her hands, offering them to the still distraught young woman. "Your compensation."

Her grey eyes darkened into storm clouds and she shook her head. "I want nothing from you. Only your word that my family is safe."

Arlia shrugged. "Suit yourself." _It means more gold for me, you stupid twit._

Shandre hesitated as she stepped back towards the door. "What should I do now?" she asked, a faint plead in her voice. "My master will still be angered…"

Already she was planning her audience with Vox in her head, hearing his elated words of praise. "My advice, little girl, is to stay out of his way for a day till his rage cools," she replied distantly. "With luck, you might yet escape him unscathed. If that fails, plead to share his bed when he finally tires of the Aquarian. He's not had you yet, has he now?"

Her bottom lip trembled and Shandre flung the door open, turning to face the shameful older woman. "One day, Apris will see you burn," she whispered, so low that Arlia could only see her lips moving and hear nothing of what she said. But she did not care, what reason did she have to? She only smiled, turning back to her small heap of gleaming gold and her thoughts that dreamed of her lord's congratulations.

Shandre leaned against the cool stone of the wall once outside, willing herself to take deep breaths, but much to her surprise no tears came to her eyes. Albel had just threatened to kill her (slowly and painfully), Arlia had told her no uncertain terms that she did not care what happened to her and she was utterly alone. She should have broken down completely by now. But that was before she met Kale Elia.

After she had finally managed to stop the tears, she had been absolutely mortified and it had showed. He had seemed embarrassed too, but the gentle compassion shining in his deep green eyes had overshadowed any awkwardness he had displayed. He had simply let her cry, keeping silent while she sniffled onto his shirt and he patted her back in a comforting manner. Once she had finished hiccupping (which only made her blush all the more) she had hesitantly asked him what he meant by his earlier comment. He had laughed, quite a melodious laugh for a man she thought, and explained what he had meant.

"Your eyes told me that there had been so many tears, that what if you wanted to cry tomorrow and there were no tears left? I didn't think that one person could cry so much all at once."

Well, it certainly felt like she had cried all the tears she had in the world. After he had lightened the mood considerably, they had sat in silence for a few moments, which she used to calm herself down further and straighten her hair, which she was sure looked a horrid sight. He might have needed it too, for he also seemed very rattled by something and she was not confident enough to ask why. But, as it went, she had not needed to…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Might I ask what upset you so, lady?"

"Only, sir, if you tell me what has upset you."

He seemed surprised, as was she, at this bold statement and in their sudden embarrassment both blurted out their answer in the same moment.

"My master, Lord Albel, he-!"

"My captain, Sir Albel-"

They had stared at one another in united shock for a frozen minute. "You serve Sir Albel?" he had asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence. Having seen the look in his eyes, she had known what he was thinking: undoubtedly the poor girl had been used by Albel and then thrown aside when a better prospect had ventured into his path. Or worse, used and thrown aside repeatedly.

"Yes," she replied softly, "but not as how you might think."

A blush coloured his face at what she suggested. "No, lady, I assure you that I did not think that, I…"

"Don't be ashamed for that," she said somewhat curtly, "it is the truth for most of the women in this castle who have had the displeasure of meeting your captain."

"Yet he is your master and he has never…?"

Feeling a familiar sting in her eyes, Shandre stood abruptly. "No. It is not his wish to have me, nor is it mine to be his!" she retorted.

As she turned to walk away, he rose to catch her hand, tugging her back. "I am sorry if I offended you. It was not my intention, believe me."

She considered him for a moment before her gaze drifted down to his neck, where the red imprints of her master's fingers were still indented in his skin. Gently, she touched the marks and when he did not pull away, she looked up at him. "My lord… did this? Why?"

He grinned ruefully. "I saw something that was not meant for my eyes. My captain punished me as he saw fit."

Shandre smiled, but the smile did not quite reach her eyes. "Then we are the same, sir."

He glanced down at her and she bit her lip as their gazes met. "My name is Kale," he said impulsively, obviously expecting her to volunteer her own.

"Shandre," she answered in a soft voice, her eyes travelling down uncertainly to meet the floor. She was ever aware of his light hold on her wrist and she blushed again for what seemed like the millionth time since he had found her.

He smiled at the cute way in which she was embarrassed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Shandre."

"And you, Sir Kale."

"Uh, not quite yet. I am still in training and it while be a while yet before I can be addressed as 'sir'."

She gave him an incredulous look and he realized his error. Even though he had virtually no status in the brigade as a cadet, he still had a higher social standing than her and protocol demanded that she respect him as her superior. Strange how he had never thought of it, but he had never really conversed with the servants with the exception of Arlia and she had certainly not once referred to him as sir.

"Please, I don't want you to address me like that. Sir makes me feel like an old man," he said jokingly, seemingly unaware that he was still holding her hand. "Just call me by my name."

"As you wish…Kale." Shyly, she withdrew her hand from his grasp and as she did so, the sleeve of her dress caught on the metal bracer that identified him as Black Brigade. Before she could stop him, he had tugged at the snagged threads and pulled it free, revealing the discoloured bruise on her wrist. There was silence.

"Who did this?" his voice was quiet and she could hear the underlying shock in his tone.

She did not dare look up at him, embarrassment and shame flooding her. He tilted her chin to gaze directly into her eyes, which filled with tears. Shandre did not need to answer him.

"Albel," he continued, sounding somewhat puzzled, "but why?"

She glanced sideways, her chin resting on her shoulder. "He hit you."

"Yes, but that is different! That was an army matter and I am a man and you…" his voice trailed off, shaking with the unjust at the thought of what the delicate girl endured at the hands of his captain. "He has no right!"

Now her eyes were distant, reflecting a quiet desperation but also a faint bitterness directed at Kale. "With my master, it makes no difference. I belong to him. In this castle, he can do with me what he wishes and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. That is the way it is, the way it always has been. Do not show me your false sympathy, you know nothing of this and you never will!" she cried, snatching her hand back from him.

"Yes, I do. More than you know!" he replied furiously, yanking her back towards him and enfolding her in his arms. She struggled wildly in his hold but he held her tightly until she relaxed.

"Please… let me go."

"I want to help."

"You can't," she murmured, dark defeat in her voice. "Albel will…"

The unspoken threat hung between them like a heavy odour. What would Albel do if Kale attempted to meddle in his affairs?

"_If ever you intrude on my personal matters again, I will rip your balls off with my bare hands, burn them to a crisp and shove them down your throat!" _

Shandre felt the shiver that ran through his body and the disappointment that reverberated through hers. "It is best that you forget, sir Kale. Go back to your barracks and **stay** there."

The girl wrenched herself from him and began walking away until the sound of his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"If ever you need me, Shandre… you know where to find me."

She did not turn to him. "Thank you."

"I meant every word," he told her, eyes fixed on her back.

A slight pause and then, "I know."

And then she was gone.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_But it does not matter. What could Kale do against Lord Albel? _

The small measure of concern for her was touching, but ultimately worthless. But still, it meant the world to her. She took a deep breath, pushing herself away from the wall and she began walking back to her room, with the intention of finishing her lord's mending. The castle was strangely empty for this time of day and she supposed that there must be a council of some kind being held, or more drills for the Royal guard and brigades. Even though she was by nature a lover of solitude, the quiet was disconcerting and she began to hum under her breath. Lost in her thoughts and the song she sang softly aloud, she did not hear the footsteps behind her.

"My, what a pretty little song."

She whirled around to see a familiar, yet terrifying figure behind her. "Oh, lord Demetrio! You startled me…" she stammered, hastily dropping a curtsy.

"Please," he drawled, waving one hand as if he expected applause, "there is no need. I was only admiring your voice. Very… sweet and tender, if you would permit me say." As he spoke, his eyes roved over her slender figure and dainty features and she could have sworn that there was a red gleam in their depths.

Trying her best to avoid his predatory gaze, she shifted uncomfortably. "T-thank you, my lord. You are too kind."

"You should sing for the king at court, you know," he said, drawing ever closer to her. "I am sure he would praise the untouched talent that dwells right under his nose."

A deep blush coloured her face and she backed away until she hit the wall. She was sure that she had seen his hand twitch as he said 'untouched talent'. "His Majesty would not care to listen to the likes of me," she replied nervously, wishing that he was further away from her. "I am not worthy to sing before him."

Now his hand was lightly touching her own and he smiled, seeing her breath quicken as her lips parted. No doubt her heart was pounding in her chest, probably unable to believe her good fortune to have garnered the attention of a distinguished man as himself. Inwardly, he congratulated himself for the effect he always had on women and wondered if she was aware of the way his honey blonde locks fell over his brown eye, making the blue one seem all the more clear and bright, if that were possible.

Shandre cringed at his touch, resisting the urge the brush his hand away. The oily smirk he was giving her only made it worse, made her feel dirty where his skin met with hers. Ugh, she didn't know how women could stand his slimy touch. Couple that with his vile reputation and she wondered what women in her right mind would even consider getting into bed with him. That was certainly the way her master spoke of him, with contempt for his person and intense loathing for his inferior and meagre skills.

"Sir Demetrio, as much as I would be honoured to continue conversing with you, I have many duties to attend to and my master will be expecting them to be done…" she spluttered helplessly as he licked his lips, while keeping his gaze fixed on her.

"And who is your master? I am sure, if **I** explain your absence, that he will understand." His hand drifted up her arm as he spoke, caressing her skin through the material of the dress.

Shandre could not believe her ears. Could he possibly be any more disgusting? Yes, she understood what he was suggesting, but that only made it worse. His assumption was that her master was of lower rank than he and would have little choice but to comply with him once the immoral deed was done. Obviously, he was unaware of her connection to the captain of the Black Brigade. But she still felt a spark of anger that he thought her so low class that her master was nothing. _I'll teach you a lesson,_ she thought furiously.

"You would speak to Sir Albel then, my lord. It is him that I serve."

She watched with an air of satisfaction as he withdrew his hand like he had been burned.

"**Albel**? I see… what a pity. Very well then, carry on with your duties, girl." His voice was cold and he dismissed her with a regal wave of his hand, contempt curving his lips in a sneer.

Barely able to contain her glad relief, she hurried away from him the second his eyes released hers, scurrying down the passage as fast as she could without arousing his suspicion.

As he watched her retreating from him, he clenched one fist in anger. The bastard was not even present and he had ruined the lieutenants fun! But it was fortunate that the wench had told him, for if he had seduced her, he would have had to face a very angry Albel. The Black Brigade captain was particular with what he considered his 'possession' and the one who dared to lay a harmful finger on her would pay dearly (albeit the fact that Albel himself did this constantly).

Ah, well. At the very least he could inform the Duke that the girl was still very much loyal to Albel. He snorted and strolled towards the east wing, catching the eye of a noble maiden walking in the other direction. All it took to bring a pleased smile to his face again was a playful wink and a glowing blush.

Yes, Demetrio thought as he sauntered along, life was good. Everything was going according to plan…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That presumptuous bastard!"

Albel crumpled the letter in his fist, before deciding that this was not fate enough for the unfortunate piece of parchment and he proceeded to rip it up into tiny pieces while a startled Neris watched.

"Albel?"

"How dare he! How dare he do this to **me**!"

She donned the shirt that he had torn away from her earlier, holding it closed as she shifted into a cross-legged position. Her eyes watched as the tiny pieces fluttered to the floor. What could it have said to upset him this greatly? She had sensed that the boy was there of course, being that some women who were Aquarian born were gifted with the ability to sense the chi of others. It was not a trait she revealed often, preferring to keep it to herself. Now she could feel his life energy churning beneath the surface, boiling in its fury.

"That arrogant swine will pay for this," he snarled to no one in particular, "he will learn what it means to cross swords with me! I am the captain of the Black Brigade, he is **nothing** compared to me!"

"Is Shelby proving to be a nuisance?" the question she posed, seemingly innocent in nature, was anything but. In truth, she knew not of whom he was speaking of , but she had observed the seal bearing the mark of the Black Brigade and it could only be from the lieutenant, Shelby the Heavy-handed.

In a few steps he was by her side, pulling her head back by grabbing a fistful of scarlet hair. "I do not recall asking for your opinion, Neris. Are Aquarian women never taught to speak only when spoken to?" he asked in a growl, hating the mocking look he knew was reflecting in her blue eyes.

"Perhaps I am one of those who would not care to listen," she replied, tilting her face back to rest her chin on her shoulder so that her lips were temptingly close to his. He gave a low laugh, forgetting his anger in the face of her boldness as he attacked her offered mouth and she yanked his braids, jerking him off his feet to rest his weight on top of her. "But forget about that now… might I remind you that you have more important matters to attend to," she murmured, biting back a gasp as his teeth grazed her neck. "Forget Shelby… forget all of them… what you need is here, with me…"

Neris could feel the smile on his lips as they parted from hers in a kiss and she caught his face in both hands, tracing her fingers over the smooth skin with the lightest of touches to prevent him from leaving.

"Your sweet charm is not enough to keep me here, Neris, much as you will it upon me." He chuckled, running one finger down her belly and feeling the muscles quiver in response. "You need me as much as you think I need you. I can wait. I can be a very patient man if I want to be."

His hair grazed her cheek as he moved away and she lay still, simply watching him. Pulling a clean shirt over his head, he shoved one foot into a boot at the same time, all the while with his back to her.

"I do not think you need me, Albel. I **know** you do."

"Yes, woman, and lums **fly**," he replied absentmindedly as he hunted for his other boot, swearing under his breath as he tossed aside various things under which it could be hiding. He heard a sigh and the missing boot landed in front of him with a thud. Albel glared at her irritably and she only smiled back sweetly.

"You're welcome, Albel."

Her only answer was the slamming of the door and the click of a lock.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That damn woman…" Albel cursed as he stuck his head under the water pump in the courtyard near his quarters. The douse of icy water had the desired effect as he felt the maddening hunger for her recede and he shook the cold droplets off his now wet hair with a growl. It had taken every ounce of self control he had to resist the Aquarian when she touched him like that. If not for that idiot, Shelby, the captain would be a very satisfied man right now. Instead, he was reduced to cold water. He **hated** cold water. In fact, he could not remember the last time he had been forced to utilize it in this manner, probably last when he had been a scrawny young teen with rampant hormones aplenty.

Albel Nox was a man who, when his desires raged, took what he wanted to satisfy them by whatever means necessary. And Neris was first on his list. To hell with interrogation and information, he only wanted to be the first man to take her. And the man who interfered with that, was the man who was soon going to be in a world of pain.

Demetrio was a dead man walking, Albel thought with cold determination as he stalked through the darkening corridors.

A dead man in a world of pain.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Had Demetrio known he was being hunted by Albel Nox, he would no doubt have run to his captain as fast as his legs and weak dignity could carry him.

But, of course, he did not.

"Demetrio!"

No sooner had he turned to face the approaching man, than he found himself slammed against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Albel snarled, tightening his fingers around the other man's neck. Demetrio began to choke, but he still smiled grotesquely.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nox," he spat, but the smile remained as an icy drop of water dripped onto his shirt. His eyes followed the path from whence the droplet had come and noted the head full of damp dark hair. "Been for a dip, eh, Albel?" he asked, his voice coming in a rasp.

Albel tightened his hold, shoving his head against rough stone. "I daresay you remember what you said to me, Demetrio?" he hissed furiously. "_Have a safe and profitable journey, Sir Albel!" _

The blonde head twisted in his grasp as Demetrio chuckled. "Why, Albel. Is it a crime to wish a fellow soldier well for a long journey?"

"It is when that **inferior** soldier knows business that was never meant for his ears! How dare you interfere with my affairs, maggot? If you have any idea of the consequences of crossing me, you should be pissing yourself right now!"

A silky smile slipped over his face and Demetrio stared directly into the captains eyes. "And **what** will you do, Albel? I daresay His Majesty would be very interested to hear how you threaten a soldier meant to be your comrade! And I doubt Duke Vox would be very happy to hear that you killed his lieutenant."

With a cold glare in his crimson eyes, Albel released the Dragon brigade lieutenant and he fell to one knee with a gasp. "You tell Vox," he said, his voice quiet and dangerous, "that if I hear of his meddling in Black brigade affairs, I am going to kill you. And not just kill you, I will mutilate every inch of skin on your body before you beg for death, be there punishment from the king or not." With that, he aimed a swift kick at the blonde, his boot connecting heavily with his ribs.

Demetrio collapsed with a groan. "Y-you… fucking b-bastard!"

A grimace twisted Albel's face and he kicked Demetrio viciously in the face, breaking his nose. He screamed as blood gushed from his face and his hands flew upwards to protect the rest of his features.

"That was merely a warning, maggot. Next time you will not be so fortunate," he snarled, resisting the urge to pound the rest of him into the ground with his fist. "And be sure to pass that message on to Vox." The Black brigade gazed down at the prone form lying at his feet without remorse and whirled away, no doubt returning to the waiting Neris.

Demetrio moaned in pain as he cupped his broken nose in one hand, blindly searching for a healing berry in his pocket. He gulped it down hastily, wincing as the chewing motion sent bolts of pain streaking across his face and his side. "That goddamned bastard," he murmured raggedly under his breath, "I will make him pay, make him pay with his **life**." He stumbled to his feet, blood staining his shirt as his nose began to heal from the effect of the berry and sweet relief began to course through him.

"Albel Nox is going to **pay**…"

**To be continued…**


	11. Broken

**Fascination**

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven:** **Broken**

"Where is it?"

Rummaging through his belongings, Neris tossed shirts and pants over her shoulder in a vain effort to find the vial. It had to be here somewhere! She had already torn apart much of his room to no avail and she was running out of time. There was no telling how long Albel would be gone for and the sun was setting quickly, throwing lengthening shadows over the walls.

She paused mid throw, her brown furrowing slightly. This hurried and mindless searching was getting her nowhere, she had to **think**.

Where would Albel keep something as important as that drug?

It was certainly not amongst his clothes that was for sure. She sat down with a muffled thump, chewing one fingernail thoughtfully as she gazed around the room. Of course, the most obvious was the trunk from which he had taken the dagettes (the memory of which still brought shivers running like spiders across her skin) but somehow she did not think that it was there. He would place it somewhere where it would be readily available to him, since he was not the most patient of men at times.

And then her gaze fell on a beautiful box that lay hidden behind the old, slightly musty clothes she had just tossed out and she moved closer, her curiosity piqued. It was a wooden box, quite long but not very wide, with a delicate pattern of roses inlaid in the lid. Tiny rubies sparkled as the petals while even smaller emeralds trailed like vines around the rose pattern, and they winked invitingly at her in the dimming light. The box was an exquisite piece of work and she lifted it carefully in her hands, feeling surprised at the heaviness. It was far too beautiful to have come out of Airyglyph and she guessed that it was an Aquarian creation. But why would a man with such hatred towards Aquaria keep this so carefully? Gently, she raised the lid and gasped.

Nestled inside on a bed of black velvet was a gauntlet, more vicious than any she had ever seen in all her experiences of war. Designed to fit over a hand, cruel spikes jutted out, the tips purposefully sharpened into jagged points to rip flesh. Three smaller spikes to cause even more damage preceded each spike and what disturbed her most was that the gauntlet was gleaming, almost lovingly maintained. But as much as she wanted, she could not feel disgust.

Only a deep sadness.

Neris bit her lip and was about to close the lid when she noticed a small compartment adjacent to the gauntlet. Using one finger, she nudged aside folds of black velvet and her breath caught in her throat when she saw what lay in the box. She lifted the gold chain into the fading light, her eyes fixed on the striking medallion. Evidently of Glyphian design, she thought, since the three emblems entwined around the sign of the Royal House of Airyglyph were symbols of the three military brigades: a magnificent dragon with wings wreathed in flame, a proud knight seated upon a rearing lum and one man reaching into the sky with his sword held high. One side of the medallion seemed oddly warped, as if it had been melted. She frowned, running the chain over her hand. This was obviously a gift from his king, but why would he hide it? Should he not wear it as a symbol of his esteemed position as captain of the Black Brigade or that he had the favour of the king?

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the door open quietly.

"**Get away from there**!"

She whirled around, her eyes widening in shock to see Albel, who was standing frozen in the doorway, his face white with anger. His fists clenched in cold fury to see his meagre belongings strewn over the floor, but then his eyes fell on what she held in her hands.

The box. The medallion.

Time stood still as they stared at one another until he shattered the tense silence. "Get your filthy paws off of my belongings!" he hissed, moving swiftly towards her in one smooth step and yanking the necklace out of her hands.

There was no excuse for what she had done and she knew it, but something in his eyes made her want to apologise.

The look in his crimson eyes was one of betrayal.

The box laid out for her to see, displayed inner secrets that he had vowed never to share with any living soul. And she had dared to pry into his private matters, knowing what kind of man he was!

"Albel, I…"

At the soft sound of her voice, his body jerked strangely and he lashed out, catching her on the mouth with his fist. With a choked cry, she fell back onto the bed and in an instant, he was crouched on top of her. Her first instinct was to struggle and she fought desperately to push away the heavy weight of his body crushing her own. She cried out again, but it was drowned out by the wild growl that ripped from his throat when he kissed her hard.

"You will learn, Aquarian scum, what it means to cross me!" he snarled, ripping her clothes off viciously and she thrashed in his grip, realizing what he meant to do.

Passion was gone, lust was dead.

All that was left was this awful rage that was forcing him to violate her. A trickle of blood stained the corner of her mouth and she pushed against him with all her might but he forced her back down with one hand, undressing himself with the other.

No, she could not let him do thisto her. But when she tried to chant the incantation for a spell, the words just would not come and her runological energy faded, leaving her with nothing. Except him.

"No, Albel…stop…**please**…"

He ignored her pleading, his fragile emotions ripping him apart in the face of her anguish and her eyes filled with tears as she felt the pain of his burning hands exploring her body with no gentleness, no tenderness. Desperately, she clawed at his face, but he merely jeered her attempt to stop him and claimed what had been rightfully his from the beginning.

"You belong to **me**," he hissed, his hands tightening painfully on her wrists. All Albel knew was the uncontrollable rage that held him in a poisonous embrace.

A deep, shuddering gasp filled her lungs as he pierced her to the core in one ferocious thrust and her body arched as the virgin muscles clenched painfully around his heat. She cried out from the sudden influx of sensations flooding her body and the tears flowed freely down her face. He gave her no time to adjust, a dull roar in his ears drowning out the cries as he began to move within her.

Teeth clenched, he grasped her lithe body with an iron grip and leaned closer to her ear, warm breath mockingly caressing the lobe. "I will make you hurt, Neris and I will make you **want** it!" he breathed, humiliation sweeping over him as he felt the familiar slickness of virgin blood around him.

Her head fell back as he relentlessly pounded into her, each time reaching deeper, moving harder. Each time she gasped, refusing to find pleasure in what he was doing to her, but he was equally determined to coax every last bit of reluctant, shameful desire out of his possession.

But it hurt, oh Apris, it hurt.

He entwined his arms around her, lifting her up to meet him as he shifted into a kneeling position and she kept as motionless as she could, but her body jerked of its own accord, her arms falling forward to dangle limply at his sides as she was held in a cradle of human limbs.

Instead of feeling the intense satisfaction that he had expected, he was flooded with a powerful loathing and bitterness. Consumed by hatred.

He jerked her chin up to meet her eyes and froze mid thrust when he what was reflected in their clouded depths.

There was no hate.

Only a desperate pleading for him to stop.

The fire was dimming, the fire that he loved about her was fading, and in that moment it was all that mattered.

And she knew that he saw.

Suddenly, without knowing why, his arms tightened around her in a fervent embrace and with one last thrust he whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Her body betrayed her as it gave Albel the orgasm that he both wanted and hated and as she tightened around him with a dry sob, he came with a groan, flooding her with unwanted warmth and both collapsed onto the bed. Neris wilted, unable to pull away from the arms still wrapped around her but she wanted him out of her as a wave of nausea washed over her exhausted body. She shut her eyes, unable to meet his as she felt him move away from her before she could gather the strength to, and cringed at the brief touch that strayed near her cheek.

Neris curled into a foetal position, unable to stop the shivers of hurt and disgust from rolling over her. When she heard the rustling of clothing, she knew he was leaving. How could he leave her like this?

How could he have forced himself on her?

"I trusted you. I..I…" her words dissolved into nothing, lost in his betrayal.

He paused while buttoning the shirt, which clung to a chest still damp with sweat and did not answer her.

She raised herself to look at him. "You got what you wanted from me. You have my dignity, my honour. Are you satisfied, Albel? Does it please you for me to tell you that you have **killed** every shred of feeling that I ever felt for you?" She bit the inside of her cheek fiercely, refusing to cry in front of him.

He continued dressing without a word. Only the briefest flash of something in his eyes gave a reaction to her words.

"You are the **monster** I always knew you were. Nothing more, **nothing** less!"

At last, he finished clothing himself and he moved closer to her, watching as she flinched but kept her gaze locked with his.

"Proud and defiant till the last possible moment," he whispered. "Yet you do not know of how undeserved you still are of my attentions."

The fire sparked and died as the tears flooded her and it was as if a dam had burst. "Get away from me, get out, **get away**…" she moaned, her voice rising to a scream of hurt and rage. Neris raised her hand to strike him but he caught her wrist and she struggled to break his grip as he stared into her eyes.

"Your words meant nothing to me, do you hear? Nothing!" she spat. "Why did you say it, **why**!"

When he had seen her standing there with the medallion in her hand, something deep within him had snapped. The anger he had felt had frightened **him** but he had been unable to stop himself. In that moment, he had wanted his pain to be her pain. In some twisted way, he had wanted to share it with her and that was the only way he could have done so. But to see her now…

How could he even begin to tell her what it meant to him? How could she even begin to understand what the medallion meant to him?

It was the last remnant he had of his father.

All the remnants of his lost family were held in that box, the box that had belonged to his mother. They were all he had left. By touching it, she had touched him inside and he hated her for that. All his life, he had found deeper satisfaction in hatred than in love. The moment he touched love, love was taken away. Why should this woman be any different?

Why did it hurt to see her cry?

Why did it hurt to see that she did not hate him?

She should, Apris knows he wanted her to. He had never meant for it to happen, he had wanted her to give herself to him in a moment of sweet clarity where he could see himself as a whole man in her eyes.

She was never meant to see the sinner inside.

"Do you know why you are undeserved of my attentions, Neris?" he hissed, his lips inches away from hers.

She flinched at the sound of her name but he continued, his crimson eyes burning. "Everything I touch, I destroy. Everything precious to me **dies**. My mother died bringing me into this world, my father died to keep me here. You feel my pain because I hurt you, because that is what I **do**. This is the kind of man I am, Neris, are you satisfied with that? I want you to hate me!"

"I…" her heart broke, shattered into a million pieces as his hate flowed into her.

"**Hate me**, you bitch!"

Her answer was in her eyes.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips as they twisted into a cruel smile. "You were untouched by the diseases of war, pure in the eyes of your pathetic god. I saw that, I destroyed it. How does it feel, Neris, to have your innocence ravaged by a man who promised he would not hurt you? I broke your heart, I know I did when I was inside of you!"

Her hands clenched so hard that her nails dug painfully into her palms, she bit back the waves of hatred that threatened to flood her but she forced herself to speak to him, to ask the one question that would not demolish her completely. "Did your heart break?"

"My heart could not possibly break when it was never whole," he answered quietly and for a moment, their eyes met. "Hate me for that. Hate me for what I did, Neris!"

A shudder passed over her and pain clenched her body. At the look on her face, faced with the knowledge that her pain was his doing, he leaned forward to cup her cheek in his hand and he kissed her with a silent desperation.

"D-Don't… don't touch me! **Don't touch me**!" she recoiled from him, fear and disgust in her blue eyes.

A sharp burn lanced across his chest and he jerked back, clutching the shallow wound with one hand. An indescribable emotion flickered and died in his eyes and without another word he pushed himself away from her and strode towards the door and stopped, his head half turned towards her.

"I said what I did because I meant every word."

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_

And then he was gone.

Neris finally crumpled, sobbing as she buried her face into the sheets and a wave of nausea gripped her stomach in a vice. She fought the urge to vomit, but the smell of him was everywhere…

The room…

The bed….

Her body.

And through the fog of tears, her eyes caught a glimpse of gleaming silver, beckoning on the bedside table. Slowly, she reached out and grasped the forgotten dagette in one trembling hand.

**To be continued…**


	12. Stars

**Fascination**

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**A/N:** Why am I not getting any reviews? I think I've gotten **1** new review since chapter 9. And I know people are reading this, I have stats of over 3600 hits. And stats don't lie. C'mon people, I need reviews to keep the story alive! Just drop a line or two once you've finished reading… I really do want to hear what people like or dislike about the story. I would especially like to read feedback on chapter 11. So **read and review** (please).

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve:** **Stars**

"I can see the smoke rising from Peterny, Nel. We need only cross this hill!"

Hoisting the straps of her leather sack over her shoulders, Nel gritted her teeth at the lack of a formal address. Usually this did not irritate her, as her immediate subordinates often referred to her by name only, although only those who were acquainted with her on a more personal level as friends. But for some reason, it irked her that this boy considered himself on such intimate terms with her now that they were on a private mission. He was a mere cadet, while she was a Crimson Blade!

Jahin paused at the top of the hill, standing in the weakening sun of the twilight and waiting for Nel to catch up with him. He reached upwards to tighten the thin piece of leather that kept his long hair away from his face, tucking a few loose strands back into his ponytail.

"Cut it off."

He turned to the approaching woman with a quizzical look. "Cut what?"

"Your hair. Cut it off."

"Why?" he asked, a bemused expression on his face.

Because the way you keep flicking that damn rat tail over your shoulder makes me want to scalp you with my daggers, she retorted silently.

"It will only get in the way if we have to fight," she replied instead, hoping that she at least sounded logical. "Besides, shorter hair is easier to manage."

"…"

A hint of a smile teased the corner of his mouth and the scarlet haired warrior saw red. The way he looked at her, you would think he was deciding how best to put a sulking child in their place without making them cry. Nel **hated** being patronised. Without a word, she pushed past him and he stared after her with an amazed expression.

"…Nel!"

When she heard him call her name, she walked faster and he was forced to run to catch up with her. Jahin grabbed her arm and she spun around, dust swirling beneath her feet.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded angrily, twisting her arm in his grasp.

"I am not the one with the problem here, Jahin! You are!"

His mouth fell open, but quickly snapped shut. "Explain what you think my **problem** is, Nel," he demanded coldly.

She twisted out of his grasp, her face reddening in anger. "That is **Lady** Nel to you, **cadet**!" she snarled. "I am not one of you 'buddies' that you can refer to on such a casual basis, I am your superior!"

"Are you serious?" he asked, disbelief spreading over his near perfect features.

"Do I **look** like I'm joking?"

Standing there with the dust staining her exposed skin gold, and her vivid scarlet locks blowing freely in the breeze, not to mention her hands poised at her hips to retrieve her daggers in an instant should she need them, then yes, she did in fact, look deadly serious.

"I cannot believe you would pick such a time to reveal how shallow you truly are!" he snapped, making a derisive sound deep in his throat. "How, in the name of all that is good and holy, did **you** become a Crimson Blade? Your sister is in enemy hands and you still concern yourself with **formality**?"

Reluctant tears sprang to her eyes and Nel brushed them away with one swipe. She opened her mouth to retort but found none. Abruptly, she turned on her heel and strode away down the hill, heading for the open Palmira plains that lay beyond the trading town of Peterny. Jahin cursed to himself and took off after her.

"Nel, wait!"

When she heard the approaching footsteps, Nel broke into a run, the supplies bouncing lightly on her back.

He flung his own supplies over one shoulder, wondering what could possibly be eating away at Nel to make her act like this. Since they had departed from the Royal city only a few hours ago, her behaviour had been erratic and tense. It made sense to assume that this was simply because Neris was behind enemy lines, but that alone was not enough to bring a Crimson Blade to the brink of absurdity. At least, it should not be.

"Damn it, Nel, stop this foolishness!"

She continued running, determined not to let him see her confusion and humiliation. Nel did not blame him one bit for shouting at her, if she had been in his position she would have wanted to punch the living hell out of herself. But as much as she was tempted, she could not keep running forever and she slowed down, allowing him to catch up with her.

"What…" he panted "is the matter with you?"

Green eyes narrowed and before she knew what she was doing, she punched him in the face. Her fist connected solidly with his cheekbone, and he flew back with a startled 'oomph'. His mouth hung open and he gazed at her satisfied expression with astonishment.

"You bitch!" he exclaimed, rubbing the red imprint of her knuckles on his cheek. Now it was her turn to look stunned and her eyes widened dangerously.

Without another word, her hands slipped down to grasp the jewelled hilts of her daggers. Jahin anticipated the movement, and whipped towards her, lashing out with his left leg to sweep her off her feet. Nel landed on her back with a dull thud, dust swirling around her. In an instant Jahin had straddled her, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Your concentration seems to be a little off today, **Lady** Nel. I should not have been able to get you on the ground so easily. Does emotion affect you that greatly? What a pathetic display for a Crimson Blade!"

She glared at him hatefully. "Get. Off. Me. **Now**," she hissed.

"Not until you shut up and listen to **me**."

Nel opened her mouth, no doubt a stinging retort on her lips but Jahin clapped a hand over her mouth. She would have bitten him, but the leather gloves covering his hands were too thick for him to feel any pain.

"Now is not the time to pull rank on me, Nel, even if I am only a cadet. Out here, none of those rules matter. All that matters is that we rescue Neris by any means possible and I fail to see how the hell we are even going to reach Airyglyph if you continue acting like such a child! You want to let out your anger? Fine. Then hit me again. As long as we reach Neris before they kill her," his voice cracked and he swallowed hard before continuing, "you think I give a fuck what you do?"

She only stared at him, tension hanging in a dense cloud between them.

Jahin flung his hands up in agitation. "Go ahead, Nel, hit me! Let out the rage before you explode and get us both killed!"

"I am not going to say this again: **get off me**."

He regarded her for a moment with darkened eyes before he rose and held out a hand to help her up. Nel ignored the offer, placing one hand threateningly on her dagger, as if daring him to touch her. "Have it your way," he said shortly, straightening his bag on his shoulders.

Nel remained still, watching him walk away through half shut eyes. "Jahin."

The young soldier paused, his hair blowing gently in the evening breeze and he waited for her to continue. Was the Crimson Blade actually going to apologise to him?

"Draw your blades."

Apparently not.

His eyes narrowed and his gloved hands slid down to the long twin daggers at his side, gripping the hilts to draw them out of the sheaths. "I accept your challenge, Lady Nel."

Her smile was oddly grotesque, like an open wound on her face as she gazed fixedly at his back and started towards him. His head was tilted, listening to her approach and she could see the tension of his muscles in his slender limbs, and her breath quickened in anticipation of a fight.

Jahin held himself ready for an attack, should she rush at him with daggers raised or a blast of runological force. No, Nel would not be so foolish as to use her magic in Aquarian territory, since even the most basically skilled runologist would be able to sense them. Or so he hoped. This was an unpredictable Nel, hence a highly dangerous woman. His eyes flicked back when he saw a flash of scarlet in his peripheral vision and he tensed as he heard the scratching of her footsteps in the dirt, suddenly throwing himself around, his daggers ripping down to meet her blades. But his daggers met nothing but air.

Nel walked past him, looking back to meet his confused gaze. "I need to kill some monsters, you idiot. I can't very well kill **you**."

The brunette let out a deep breath, sliding his daggers back into their sheaths. "Very funny," he muttered quietly to himself, also starting to feel the need to kill something. "Stupid woman. I could have hurt her."

_Keep telling yourself that,_ an inner voice told him cynically. _One on one,_ s_he would have had you beaten in seconds. _

Jahin growled irritably, fighting the urge to run over to her and pick a fight. Swallowing his pride, he followed her reluctantly.

"So, you decided you would rather work with me than against me?" he called, jogging to catch up with her.

Nel barely gave him a glance as he walked beside her. "Neris would never have forgiven me if I killed you. For some obscure reason that has never been clear to me, and never will be, she cares for you. As long as she does, Jahin, you are safe from my blades."

_You have always hated me, Nel, haven't you?_

As he lost himself in his thoughts, the vacant and cold expression that he normally wore stole over his face, the one that was most familiar to Nel. She considered him for a moment, noting how much more relaxed he seemed outside of the castle walls. He did not seem quite so arrogant, so aloof. He seemed almost… human. Remembering their brief embrace, she almost stopped in her tracks at the revelation that struck her.

Was it possible that she had been wrong all along?

"Why?" she asked abruptly.

"Why what?" he asked, a crease marring his flawless brow.

"All the women. And I know there have been many, Jahin, some of them were friends of mine. I have to know why."

"That is a very personal question, my lady. One that I might add is none of your goddamn business."

Or perhaps she had been very right.

"It is my goddamn business because you told me you're in love with a woman who happens to be **my** sister, the only family I have left. So yes, Jahin, it is my business."

"I fail to see what difference it makes," he answered flatly, his eyes cold once more. "The decision of whether or not I am worthy is up to Neris alone. What makes you think you can change that?"

"I don't presume to be able to dictate whom she chooses, but I can sure as hell influence that choice. You think she would consider anyone I would openly despise?"

A sneer twisted his mouth. "You can be quite cruel when you set your mind to it, you know that?"

"Oh no, Jahin. This isn't cruelty; this is **reality**. You think you can waltz off with all those other woman, and finally claim my sister when you tire of them? Do you think I would allow her to waste her life like that? She deserves a man as pure of spirit as she is!" The look she gave him clearly stated that he was not that man.

He shrugged. "How could I ever expect you to understand?" he asked, directing the question more to himself than her.

"Try me."

"No."

The answer visibly upset Nel and two identical spots of angry red appeared on her cheeks. So he wouldn't even care to explain his behaviour to her? "Once we get Neris out of Airyglyph," she warned, "I will make sure that she knows what an arrogant bastard you really are."

He moved closer to her, looking directly into her eyes. "And I will be sure to tell her what a selfish bitch her sister truly is!"

"You egotistical- I'll tear off your head with my bare hands once I get the chance and no one is going to stop me!" she snarled. "It will take every soldier in Aquaria to protect you from me!"

Fury crossed his face in a wave and he opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort, when a deafening roar shattered the silence of the evening.

"WHOARGH!"

Nel swore, her hands flying instantly to her daggers. "What the hell was that?" she exclaimed, glancing all around her to pinpoint the direction of the feral scream. It would be difficult to fight, she realized quickly, because they were so close to the walls of Peterny. Sure enough, she could already hear warning shouts and see torches flaring into life.

"I don't care what it is," Jahin said grimly, grasping his own weapons. "I'm more interested in **where** it is." He glanced at Nel, who stood motionless. "Nel, we cannot fight here."

"I know, genius," she snapped. "If it attacks, we will have no choice but to draw it away to the Palmira plains. But we run first, we have no time for a fight."

"We **should** fight it," he replied. "Running is second priority."

She glared at him incredulously. "And Neris is the first! You want to fight this beast now? We have no time. I know I said that I wanted to kill a monster, but **really**…"

"If it attacks the city," he said slowly, as if explaining a complicated problem to a child, "we have to fight it. It would be cowardice if we ran and left the Peterny runologists to defend the town alone."

"It might not even be a dangerous monster!" she said in exasperation. "I would think that these runologists are capable of defending Peterny!"

"It is a dangerous monster," he said quietly, a strange bleak expression on his face. "I have heard the cry before. They are Nassar beasts from the Glyphian region."

The blood drained from her face. "Nassars from Airyglyph? But how?"

Nassars were monsters of legend, with one exception: they were very real. Lumbering behemoths with an abundance of strength, they were the terror of the Glyphian mines and caves where they dwelt. They vaguely resembled dragons, but were covered in a shaggy fur rather than scales and were not nearly as agile. With their jagged teeth and claws made for ripping flesh, they were very dangerous creatures, known for their habit of attacking and eating people.

Jahin shook his head; raven hair swishing. "I don't know. But we have to intercept them before they reach the outskirts of the city walls."

Nel was already heading in the direction of the second scream that ripped through the dusk. "They're attracted to light, aren't they?"

"Yes, but how are we going to do that without attracting attention from the Peterny runologists?" he asked, following her closely. "It will be a miracle if we manage to pull that off!"

There was a grim smile on her face. "That is a risk we will have to take."

Without saying another word, both soldiers ran in unison to the crest of the next hill, crouching low as they flattened themselves to the ground, peering over the crown of the rise. Considering their conditions, Nel would be amazed if they could pull off a fight in complete anonymity. The stars were already visible to be sure but the rising moon was only half full tonight, which meant their only source of light was a few weak rays.

Another cry chilled her to the bone and she made her decision as she reached into her bag to pull out her cloak.

"Here. You'll need this." She would have asked him to tear his own cloak, but hers was a better and thicker quality.

Jahin turned his head to see Nel offering a ragged blindfold to him. "A blindfold? What for?"

"I'm going to blind the Nassars once we draw them to the plains," she said, rising and dusting her knees. "It will make it easier to kill the whole pack. You can provide a light strong enough to draw them there, can you not?"

"Yes, but why do I have to be **blindfolded**?"

"Do you really want to be blinded at the age of nineteen?" she snapped. "The spell I'm going to use could burn your eyes out."

"Impossible, no light spell could be that strong," he protested, "we were never taught-"

She gave him a sceptical look. "You really think cadets are taught every spell known to Aquaria? I may not have completed my own training, but I am a Crimson Blade, special student to Her Majesty. Of course I know spells that you do not."

"Well, what about the other runologists in Peterny? They might have already sent out a party to hunt the pack down before they reach the town."

Nel walked briskly ahead to a rocky outcrop jutting out of the hillside and shoved her leather bag in the shadows for safekeeping. "After we kill the Nassars, we can double back," she murmured to herself and then paused, turning reluctantly to him. "I'm going to have to alert the soldiers of our presence. They cannot be allowed to interfere if we fight. Have you learnt the crimson flare spell?"

He gave her an offended look. "Nel, that is one of the most basic spells in the entire runologist repertoire. Of course I know it."

After a minute of silence, she glared at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Cast the damn spell!"

He glared back at her before placing his left hand over the symbol tattooed on the wrist of his right hand and raising both arms into the air, with two fingers of his right hand pointing towards the sky. A soft red glow began to emanate from the tattoo, tracing upwards over his gloved hand to form the circle of runes that flooded the dimming sky with an eerie red light. He looked back at Nel smugly and she exhaled irritably. "How do you expect them to see that?" she demanded. "Make it brighter!"

He gritted his teeth to avoid releasing the oath that fighting to get past his lips and focused more of his chi into the circle of runological energy. Immediately, the flare brightened to the point where it was almost painful to look at, but the Crimson Blade did not flinch. "Adequate, I suppose," she said grudgingly and glanced in the direction of the trading town. "I can only hope that they heed the message."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"My lord, the crimson flare appears in the sky!"

The captain of the Peterny runological guard turned in the direction of the loud cry, from where he was organizing a hunting party to kill the Nassars reported by his scouts. "But what are runologists doing outside of the city at this time of day?" he asked with a frown.

His lieutenant shrugged in reply. "Perhaps they are on route to Arias from the royal city."

"Unlikely. I have heard of no need for additional units requested from Arias," he said, shaking his head. "If there had been, we would have been notified if they were to travel by night."

_Unless this is a Crimson Blade affair,_ he thought suddenly_, which would explain the secrecy. It also explains why they would use the crimson flare. I could refuse anonymity and send out the soldiers, but the I run the risk of interfering with the mission of a Crimson Blade. No, they must be allowed to assist us without the involvement of my soldiers. _

The crimson flare was a simple spell used to warn Aquarian runologists that they were to stay away from the battle, be it that the fight was already lost or that no aid was required. Usually in a battle it was only used to indicate a lost fight, but the latter was utilised in matters relating to bandits and wild beasts, or when forces where desperately needed elsewhere. Now, however, it was a strict instruction to leave the beasts to whom ever was preparing to exterminate them.

"Send the runologists back to their posts," he ordered briskly. "We will not be conducting the hunt this twilight."

"Sir?" the other soldier seemed confused but did not question his captain's order. "Then should I order the spell to be cast to give them your answer?"

"Yes. Tell them we will not interfere."

As the lieutenant hurried away, barking out the order for a runologist to send the identical rune circle into the sky, the captain turned back to the city battlements, a thoughtful frown creasing his brow before he summoned another runologist. "Zuran!"

"Yes, captain?" A slight young woman appeared in front of him, instantly snapping to attention. He drew her away from the soldiers standing watch and her eyes grew curious at his secretive manner.

"There are a group of runologists operating out of the city at this moment and I want to know who they are. Follow and identify them, but you must **not** be seen. Report back only to me once you have established who and what their intentions may be."

Now unease was etched across her features. "Is there any danger, sir?"

"No, but unreported operations by runologists are a concern and I would prefer to know who I am dealing with."

"As you command, sir. If they become aware of my presence, may the gods strike me down for my failure."

"May the grace of Apris be with you, soldier." He watched her hurry away with some trepidation and wondered if he was doing what was best. Zuran was a talented soldier and one of the finest stealth runologists under his command, but she was also impulsive and a tad fanatical about her religious devotions. However, when the need arose she could exercise extreme self-control, which he was sure she would for this particular mission.

If the Crimson Blades were indeed abroad this night, it was his right to know.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Look," she said, pointing to the sky above Peterny, "We have this fight to ourselves."

Jahin glowered in her direction and did not look at the twin crimson flare hovering in the sky above Peterny as he lowered his arms. "I am thrilled beyond belief," he replied sarcastically.

"You were the one who insisted that we fight," she retorted, even though she knew his sarcasm was not directed at the prospect of risking their mission to protect the city, but rather at her. "Come, the pack is on the move. I assume you know what to do?" she asked, watching with a raised brow as he began to walk away from her.

He nodded an affirmative. "Draw the beasts to the outer plains. Yes, I **know**."

"Fine," she said shortly. " And you will need to stay close to me once the fight begins."

"Why? Dangerous as they may be, they are still near mindless beasts. You think I am not capable of holding my own?" his violet eyes narrowed into slits.

"Never mind. Do what you want, Jahin. Get yourself killed, I will just tell Neris that you were too stubborn to listen to me."

Biting back an undoubtedly rude reply, he stomped past her and she followed a little ways behind, unable to stop a tiny smile from curving her lips slightly. She stopped at the foot of the next hill however and he continued without question towards the howling pack of Nassars. Nel watched him restlessly, hoping she would not have to intervene on his behalf if he could not maintain a light spell strong enough to draw the monsters deeper into the plains. Soon he was only a speck on the darkening horizon.

Drawing his chi, infused with runological energy from the rune tattoos on his body, Jahin murmured a traditional prayer to Apris and prepared to receive what was known as the light of their beloved Elicoor star. The recognizable tingling of runology crawled across his skin but he ignored the familiar rush of power, instead focusing on the glow rippling upwards as the spell gathered energy from him, feeding off his chi to burn brighter. The answer to the spell was a furious roar of animal rage.

Nel stood with her arms folded as a vivid light burst into life in the darkness below and she noted with some anger that it was quite strong. This was not a spell taught to cadets of his rank(which was quite high, but that was beside the point), which meant that Neris must have taught to him after learning the spell from her older sister. Irritation flared briefly within her until a flood of shame doused it. Now was not the time to be criticizing her sister's actions. It was quite impressive for him to be able to sustain a spell of that magnitude, even though she loathed to admit it.

The light wavered for a moment and for a second she thought he was faltering, but then he began to run, moving rapidly across the plain as the beasts gave chase.

The light that glowed from his runes was beginning to burn him and Jahin knew that he was quickly reaching his limit, as his breath came in shorter and shorter gasps. When he reached the agreed upon distance, he turned to see a seething mass thundering towards him. Abruptly, the spell faded and he dug in his pocket for the blindfold, hoping that Nel would carry out her part of the plan before he was eaten alive or trampled to death. She had better, he reflected darkly as he tied the blindfold around his head and gave in to the darkness, because he was putting her life in his hands.

Nel saw the light fade and she leapt gracefully down from the hill and flew across the plains, gathering her powerful chi to her. The herd, clustered into one black mass, were now bellowing in confusion at the loss of the light and she smiled grimly, chanting the incantation under her breath.

When the spell flared into life, she froze as her chi was drained from her in a torrent of pure energy and released from her body in a dazzling array of light. Light blazed from every rune on her body, bathing the plains in a sea of brightness.

Even from behind the thick material covering his eyes, Jahin could see the light and he bit back an admiring gasp, reminding himself that she was a Crimson Blade and was thus expected to be able to perform complex runology. But still, he had to admit, it was damn impressive for a woman so young.

The spell did not last long, but it had the desired effect as Nel listened with some satisfaction to the enraged shrieks and confused roars as the beasts were plunged into permanent darkness. She took a deep breath as her body returned to normal, her runes burning with the effort of releasing so much energy at one time. Power was not without its costs and she stumbled slightly as she unsheathed her daggers, preparing for battle.

Not far from her, Jahin lifted the blindfold in time to see her stumble and he frowned, drawing his own weapons as he ran towards her. The first beast to cross his path was young and he spun in place, both daggers slicing through its thick neck and letting foul smelling blood spurt from the wound. Another monster, stumbling with its burned eyes, trampling the body as it ran blindly towards him, catching his scent on the night air. He dealt it a series of swift blows, catching only a glancing blow on his shoulder from the flailing claws. A quick healing spell soothed the burning while he continued to fight his way to where Nel was.

"Nel!"

But the scarlet haired warrior was holding her own, blades whirling amidst a sea of writhing black flesh as she released a spell. "Flying Guillotine!"

Jahin jerked backwards as the razor sharp disc ripped perilously close to his face and sliced into the blind beasts closing in behind him. He slipped momentarily, instinctively reaching out for something to steady his balance and he grabbed onto a handful of damp fur. The rank smell of blood clung to it, adhering to his skin. His lips pulling back in disgust, he slashed the creature with his right blade, bringing up the left to deepen the wound. It bellowed in pain, snorting as it lumbered awkwardly in its attempt to gauge at him with one clawed paw.

"Ice needles!"

He fired the spell directly into its ruined eyes, the frozen needles embedding themselves into its brain and it keeled over with a deep groan. Jahin raised his head, watching Nel for a brief stolen moment. He watched her cast an array of perfectly formed Ice Daggers, twirling gracefully in a circle as the monsters around her fell as the daggers struck home. Her eyes met his for an instant and they widened with fury.

"Fool, behind you!" she shouted, dealing a swift punch to a beast as she ran towards him.

Wide eyed, he whirled around to see a claw swiping towards him and sparks flew as he brought his blades up to meet the blow. But the beast was stronger than he expected and his blades were knocked as the beast roared in fury, smashing blindly with its massive paw. The blow caught Jahin on the side of his head and he fell with a startled groan.

"Jahin!"

The last thing he saw was Nel running towards him, fingers contorting into a healing spell. As he drifted away on the warm green light, he murmured, "Neris…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Jahin… wake up…" His eyelids fluttered and he sighed as his blurred gaze travelled up to rest on the familiar face. "…Neris?" Dreamily, he lifted his hand to caress her face and was confused when she batted it away. "Wake up before I slap some sense into you," another familiar voice replied coldly. He blinked and his vision cleared. Nel. He sat up quickly, a wave of dizziness passing over him. "What happened?" "You were careless." 

"Thanks a lot," he murmured, lying back down on the ground. She snorted and turned away, poking a stick into the small fire that was burning merrily beside him. Jahin propped himself up slightly on his elbow, staring around him. They were hidden away on the hillside, tucked away in a rocky outcrop that provided good shelter.

Far off in the distance, he could make out the indistinct shapes of the huddled bodies of the Nassars. Gently, he touched the healed wound on the side of his head, which had left only a scab of dried blood.

"You killed them all?"

"Well, they didn't just drop dead of their own accord," was the curt reply.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked, his expression bemused. "Are you **disappointed** that I didn't die?"

"Of course not. Don't be a fool."

"Then… why?"

Both of them watched the flames dance in front of them.

"I told you before that you needed to stay close to me, but as usual you were too stubborn to listen. Neris will want to see you in one piece, not in two or three. And consider this training."

He looked at her curiously and she glanced sideways. "You never take your eyes off of your enemy in battle, **never** show them your back. That kind of mistake gets you killed. You would think that after three years of training you would know that!"

"I do know that," he replied defensively. "But you…" Abruptly, he stopped and she looked at him expectantly.

"Looked so much like her and it reminded me of something," he continued.

"Reminded you of what?"

"This may seem stupid to you, but it is something Neris and I used to do quite often." _Idiot, **why** are you telling her this? _"We would lie on our backs and pretend we were sailing an ocean of stars…"

He did not notice Nel freeze next to him. "In summer, we would spend the entire night out on the Irisia fields, sleeping under the stars. Just watching them… I know it sounds juvenile, but when we did that, we were the only two people in the world."

Jahin leaned his head back, propping his neck on his arms. "I don't know why watching you reminded me of that."

There was silence before Nel spoke softly. "We used to do that, when we were children. With our father. Camp under the night sky, and he would tell us stories about the past…about the stars."

She stared into the flames. _Why did I just tell him that? He has **no **part in any of it…but Neris shared it with him. Shared memories of our father with him. _

_Shared all that we have left of our father with **him**. _

"Stories about an ocean of stars?"

Her eyes met his. "Yes."

There it was, the brief flash of hurt in her green eyes. "You didn't want to share that with anyone, did you?"

She looked as if she was going to say something and then she sighed, picking herself up and settling on the other side of the fire. "Get some rest. I'll wake you at dawn." And with that, she rolled over, tucking her cape around her.

Jahin stared at her for a few more moments before wrapping himself in his own cloak and closing his eyes. Sleep quickly claimed him and soon the crackling of the fire was accompanied by his soft snores.

Nel stayed awake, staring at the night sky above her. The noise of his snores was oddly comforting in the darkness. It reminded her of the times when she was little and had waited for hours until she could hear her father's snores, to finally feel secure enough to fall asleep.

She drifted in her memories, while Jahin drifted on the sweetness of his dreams.

_Neris…_

Both sailed an ocean of stars as Zuran watched from the shadows.

**To be continued…**


End file.
